A Way Out
by spiritbard
Summary: Takes place immediately after the "Kiss", and tries to anticipate how they resolve their problems. My own take on the way the story should unfold. This is the first chapter, others will follow if it is well received. I want to thank you all of the overwhelming response to this, talk about your motivation,lol. Thanks for reading.
1. A way Out

I do not own these characters, mores the pity, and I receive nothing for posting this story aside from instant gratification and the adulation of the masses. More chapters will follow if this is received with pleasure. Rated K…so far.

A WAY OUT

Chapter One

Standing within the circle of Vincent's arms, pressed against the warmth of his chest, her heightened senses taking in the erratic thump of his heart beneath her ear, Catherine felt the world melt away. The sounds of New York faded to a gentle hum of white noise, and there was nothing but him. Only him. The intensity of her love for him, the resounding certainty of reciprocation relaxed her, even with all the obstacles that faced them, eased her into a sense of well being and peace that brought a tender smile to her lips.

She snuggled deeper into the embrace, wanting to laugh out loud, however inappropriate the urge might be. She was joyful, almost giddy and she tightened her arms around his waist pulling him closer yet. " I love you," she whispered again, the taste of the words so long repressed, sweet on her tongue. Like his kiss, or his arms around her, or his strong hand caressing her cheek so gently. Safe, sane, sound…she had never felt anything to rival this, nothing with which to compare it to, a voyager in an undiscovered country.

She felt his breathing hitch at her words.

She leaned back slightly so she could look up into his face, and was delighted with the bemused expression on his mobile features . He had the look of a man who had just narrowly avoided an untimely demise, awe and gratitude and love…it took her breath away to realize he wore that expression for and because of her.

In the back of her mind Catherine was mindful of her wounded sister sleeping a few floors beneath their rooftop idyll. Aware of Tess' suspicion and defection. Cognizant of Evans' frustration, conscious of the Muirfield threat. But it was as if those things belonged to a separate life, a different Catherine Chandler because when she gazed into Vincent's eyes and found a love as profound as her own, nothing else seemed to matter.

But reality insistently pressed against the happiness. So many barriers, so many things waiting in the wings to shred this fragile relationship. She sighed and laid her head sadly against his chest, willing them away, wanting nothing more than to freeze this single moment in time. Vincent, always attuned to her mood, felt the melancholy rise in her and struggled to hold it at bay. He didn't want to let her go, he too recognized the difficulties facing them, but held on stubbornly to this interval, savoring this perfect moment of synchronicity.

They stood that way, suspended in time, until he dropped a resigned kiss on the top of her head and echoed her sigh. "We should talk", he said gently.

Catherine snorted a laugh, and leaned back in his embrace to look at him, "you think?" she replied, her eyes dancing with love and ironic humor.

He grinned in spite of himself, forced himself to look away across the cityscape that stretched out beyond their haven and nodded shortly. "As much as I'd like to just stand here for the rest of eternity holding you in my arms, we should probably work out a few minor details." He glanced back down at her, mesmerized by the emotion mirrored in her eyes, and fought the urge to kiss her again, and again and to keep on kissing her until all those pesky details just went away.

Catherine blew her breath out between pursed lips, " Alright spoilsport, let's talk." She stepped back and he felt suddenly bereft, but let her take his hand and lead him over to an air conditioning unit where they perched side by side. She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder ,loath to break physical contact and whispered," You go first".

"Well," he bent his head until his cheek rested against her soft, dark hair, " First off, I meant what I just said. I am in love with you. I'll never deny that again."

"But?…" she prompted, holding her breath.

He smiled, putting his finger under her chin he tilted her face upward to meet her eyes, " But, nothing," he replied, " I am in love with you, and whatever else comes after, that is immutable fact, carved in stone, as long as we both shall live."

Tears formed in Catherine's eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling, "Ditto," she whispered.

He grinned at her, " A woman of few words, a novelty to be sure." Catherine wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes, gesturing for him to get on with it. " There does, however, remain the undeniable problems of Muirfield, your sister, your job and the fact that they are all bent on seeing me crucified. Which could make the "for as long as we both shall live" part of that statement, much shorter than either of us would like."

"Killjoy," she said sourly, " But point taken…what shall we do about it?"

He reached down and twined his fingers with hers, pulling her hand to his lips to brush a kiss across her knuckles. He held her eyes, " Well, that's the question isn't it?" When she nodded without reply he asked, "What do YOU think we should do about it?"

" Well…" she said softly, her voice raw with emotion," I'll give up my job, my family and my very life before I let you go now. That much is a given."

His fingers tightened around hers, " Is it Catherine? " he asked gently, "Is that REALLY a given?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation, " It really IS, Vincent." She looked up into his questioning eyes, her own burning with resolve, " Now that I can admit how I feel about you, and I am sure that you feel the same way, nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to stand between us. Whatever it takes, whatever sacrifice must be made, I will make it. Obviously I want to keep my friends and family safe, and I will do what is necessary to ensure that, short of losing you." She lifted their linked hands and pressed her cheek to the back of his, " I can't lose you. I won't."

"Then I only see one way to go," he replied, "We're going to have to bring them in."

Chapter Two

"Bring them in?" she asked hesitantly, " As in, tell them the truth? Have you lost your mind?"

" So it would seem," he chuckled, " And the very thought of including so many people in the secret is going to give JT apoplexy. But short of turning myself in, I can't think of any other way to have our cake, and eat it too."

Catherine dropped his hand and slid down from the unit to begin pacing in front of him. She gnawed on her thumb nail, shooting glances at him every few seconds as she thought furiously about what he had just suggested. He sat passively, his expression bland, as she muttered to herself in agitation, waiting for her to reach the same obvious conclusion.

She stopped and faced him, eyeing him critically, "There has to be another way," she said shortly.

He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head questionably, " You have a better idea?"

" No," she said fiercely, " But there has to be one, we just haven't hit on it yet."

" Sooner would be better than later," he replied reasonably.

She scowled at him, shaking her head, " Just give me a moment to think will you? And stop looking at me…I can't think at all when you look at me like that."

A smile tugged at his lips, he was enjoying the effect he had on her, "Like what exactly?"

She gazed at him through narrowed eyes and pointed a shaking finger at him in accusation, " All smug

and smirky, you're not helping…" she trailed off lamely, her heart hammering as he slid gracefully off the unit and approached her. She held her hand up to keep him at bay, "Vincent.." his name fell from her lips like an entreaty.

" Catherine?…" he mocked, his eyes smoldering. But he stopped just short of touching her, though her senses still swam at his nearness, and she was having trouble drawing breath enough to reply.

Squaring her shoulders, she locked her gaze to his, " How can we involve them? Heather already thinks you're the devil incarnate. Tess doesn't trust me anymore, and Evan would like nothing more than to make you the bound and tied centerpiece of his cross-species presentation to the entire scientific community. Not to mention the fact that from tonight on you're going to be the subject of one of the most vengeance driven man hunts in New York history." She spun away from him and walked to the edge of the roof staring dejectedly out across a city she once loved and understood, but which now seemed fraught with a myriad of hidden dangers. She gripped the roof railing angrily until her knuckles were white, and mused silently on the inevitability of her falling in love with THE most complicated man in the history of difficult relationships. Romeo and Juliet?…hah, Shakespeare was purported to know everything about love, but he hadn't known Vincent and herself.

Giving herself a mental shake she turned back to face Vincent, immediately aware of the defeat redolent in his posture and the depth of pain in his eyes. Remorse overtook anger and she went to stand before him, she ducked her head forcing him to look at her and she smiled gently, "That being said, I think your idea has some merit. Heather doesn't know you, if she did I think your image as a demon might be dispelled. Tess' suspicion is rooted in the fact that I have been keeping an impossible secret from her, and Evan?…well, Evan is a reasonably compassionate man, and I think if you were to become a person as opposed to a subject, and he understood what had been done to you to make you what you are, he might prove to be an invaluable ally." He lifted his head and searched her face, hope warring with impossibility. "There's still the matter of Joe's vengeance," she said after a moment, " But I think if we can win one of them over, the rest might fall in line." She lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek, " What do you think?" she queried gently.

" I think we should start with Tess," he replied.

Chapter Three

Catherine nodded, seeing the sense in his suggestion. Heather was far too fragile to approach at the moment, she was going to need some time and distance before she'd be willing to accept Vincent. Evan had been strange tonight in the morgue, certain that Catherine was holding out on him, and without an explanation as to why was determined to find the answers on his own. He was going to take some careful handling. But Tess?… Catherine thought Vincent might have the right of it. Tess would most likely be the least reactive, and most receptive. She might possibly be the only person at the moment that could be trusted to be discreet. The fact that she was somehow involved with Joe and that Vincent had just killed her lovers brother was a significant stumbling block, but she was the logical choice.

" We're going to have to be completely upfront with her Vincent," Catherine cautioned, " No omissions, no evasions, she's going to have to know the unvarnished truth if we're going to win her loyalty. Are you sure you're prepared for that?" She searched his face seriously, making sure he understood the implications because Tess might NOT be receptive at all, and could very well end their solution before it ever got underway. " She's going to ask pointed, penetrating questions, she's going to be angry and incredulous and she may just call Joe halfway through our explanation and have us both arrested without a single qualm. You do understand that….right? I can't be sure how she is going to react, but if we're really going to do this, she's the best place to start."

Vincent swallowed hard, 10 years of running, hiding and secrecy were about to fall by the wayside so that he and Catherine might possibly have some sort of future together. The thought scared him spit less, but if the upside was the chance to spend just one carefree day with her, to revel in and enjoy what had only just become a real love, the chance was worth the risk. " Yes, I do understand." He replied softly.

Nodding shortly Catherine stepped away from him and began searching through her clothes for her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked quizzically. "Looking for my phone so I can call Tess," she replied, still patting herself down.

"Now?!" his voice rose an octave, "Catherine, it's three o'clock in the morning, don't you think you should wait for daylight?" Now that she seemed certain of the path, she was determined to bull forward, much to his growing dismay. His new girl was nothing if not proactive.

" No time like the present. Besides, she'll be feeling sympathetic towards me because of Heather, she'll be half asleep so she'll be somewhat befuddled, and if we're going to do this, we had better make a start because tomorrow the entire police force is going to be scouring the city looking for you. If we can win Tess over, she might have some idea how to get us out of this mess."

He gave her a resigned nod, indicating his tacit approval. " Damn," she hissed, "I must have left my phone downstairs, I'll go get it, check on Heather and be right back. You stay here ok?" She gave him a distracted smile, threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a brief but passionate kiss, and then exited the roof before he could even draw a breath.

Bemused, with an idiot smile on his face he listened to her descending the stairs two or three at a time until she was out of earshot. Within seconds the reality of what they were about to do crashed over him like a tsunami and he nearly went after her in panic. But the still fresh memory of her in his arms, her lips warm and receptive beneath his own stayed any forward motion. He trusted her, had always trusted her with his life and his secret and if she believed, then he must too. He really had no choice, because from this moment forward, there would be no meaning to his life without her.

But he needed to let JT know what was going on, and he grimaced at the expected reaction from his oldest and most dependable friend. He knew precisely what JT was going to say, but their path was set, and judging by the determined set of Catherine's shoulders and the gleam in her eyes, there would be no going back.

He pulled his burner phone from his coat pocket and sent a short text, " Am fine, working things out with C, will tell all later. V " he could imagine JT grinding a handful of Tums between clenched teeth when he read that, but it couldn't be helped.

He turned towards the sound of the roof door creaking open and watched silently as Catherine approached. She looked worried and uncharacteristically frightened and the Beast immediately growled within him at the unseen threat. She stopped a few inches from him, she was holding her phone and looking at it as though it were a venomous snake. " Catherine?"

She looked up at him, her eyes dark and filled with concern. " I found my phone," she said, stating the obvious, " I had several messages." She handed the offending device to Vincent, crossed her arms protectively over her chest, and moved away to stare out distractedly over the city.

Bemused, he glanced down at the screen and his heart began to race, the first message was from Tess;

"C, new partner and I will be by at 8am, we need to ask some questions, you'll need to have some answers. T"

His throat closed off, making it hard to breathe, he scrolled down, the next message was from Evan:

"Catherine, I know you're hiding something from me. I'm sorry you don't feel you can trust me enough to tell me what it is. But believe me when I tell you, I will find out. And as your friend, I will do what I can to protect you, even if you won't protect yourself. Evan."

He stared at the phone for a moment, then turned his gaze towards Catherine. She was rigid, defensive and worry flowed from her in palpable waves.

He moved over to stand beside her. Silently he groped for her hand and closed his fingers around hers, they were cold and unresponsive.

"Catherine?" his voice was gravelly, his breathing shallow.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered without looking at him.

He pulled her into his arms and crushed her to his chest, as much to reassure himself as to comfort her.

"Survive", was all he could offer her.

Chapter Four

Catherine was frankly in shock. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she had been sure that she would be able to mend the rift with Tess, that she could find a way to earn back her trust and her friendship, and that they would be partners again. It appeared she had been wrong…about many things. Evan too, was like a Pit Bull, not able to let go of his surety about "the creature" he believed to be a danger, especially to her, and his determination to uncover the truth was fast becoming a real problem. She glanced sideways at Vincent and found him with his shoulders hunched and hands plunged deep into his pockets. His head was bowed and his eyes closed and Catherine knew without asking that only the weight of his guilt and his recently professed love, kept him rooted at her side. Otherwise he would have bolted already, and might never have looked back.

Sadness welled up in her, for him, for herself and for the unfairness of their predicament. He deserved better than this, he was a good man, and being close to her put him in more danger than he had ever known. Yes, she had protected him and Alex, but if she hadn't insinuated herself into his life, he probably wouldn't have needed protection. His guilt was needless and misplaced. It was she who should bear that weight, not him. All he had ever done was look out for her and those she cared about, and as a reward he was once again on Muirfields radar, and being hunted by her own precinct.

"You need to go Vincent," she said, though the pain those words caused her made them come out harsh and cold. " You need to get out of New York, get away from me, and run. Run and don't come back here."

His head came up sharply and he stared at her in disbelief, "NO," he hissed, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. " I can't do that," he was shaking his head vehemently," I won't do that. I won't leave you here alone to clean up this mess, to face your friends, your coworkers, and Muirfield on your own. I won't, and I can't really believe you'd ask me to."

Her fear for him became anger, she grabbed his upper arm and spun him to face her, " Damn your nobility. I can handle myself, and Muirfield will have zero interest in me if they know I've sent you packing, and I'll make sure they know. You, me, Tess, Evan, Heather, even JT…we're all in danger if we keep trying to fight the inevitable. This is never going to work…" she indicated the two of them with a trembling hand, and she hoped he couldn't see what it cost her to say those words. Because the very last thing in the world Catherine Chandler wanted, was for him to leave. But worse than his leaving, would be his capture or death…she knew her heart would never survive that… so she pushed. "Your instinct was right Vincent," she said angrily, "You need to walk away. Now, while there is still time."

He was still shaking his head negatively, but his voice had left him. A crushing pain had seized it. His stomach heaved and his heart faltered in his chest. The Beast roared within him, raged against what she was saying. He couldn't walk away from her. Not now, not ever. Never again, it simply wasn't possible.

" I love you Catherine," he whispered because it was all the breath he could muster, " and you love me. You know it's true." His eyes blazed as they locked on hers, daring her to deny her feelings for him.

She laughed then, but the sound was strident and derisive and it made him wince. " Yes," she replied scornfully," I won't deny it. But look where it's gotten us." She gestured angrily around the rooftop, " Stolen, furtive moments on a dark rooftop. In alleys, on fire escapes. And we both know how this will end."

She hated herself for what she was about to say, and the hurt she knew it was going to cause, but it had to be done. She had to make sure he was safe and out of the reach of those that were searching for him. "Or are you willing to destroy us all for the sake of another fantasy?"

His sharp intake of breath told her that she'd struck a nerve and driven the wedge between them effectively.

Suddenly exhausted, she sighed, "Just go Vincent. Gather up whatever you need to survive and get out of New York while you still have the option." Now for the final nail in her coffin, " And if you care about me at all, you'll stay away."

The pain made him close his eyes, which worked in her favor because he didn't see the tears that welled up in hers. Didn't see her reach out in a moment of remorse and indecision, to touch him, to bring him back.

Didn't see her crumbling in upon herself as the realization of what she had just done impressed itself on her soul. Didn't see her break.

He didn't move or speak for a moment, and when he did, it was almost a sob, " This is what you want?"

His eyes still closed she said," It's what has to be."

"That isn't what I asked you," his voice was rough with pain.

"It's all there is," she said quietly.

Without another word, he was gone.

The sun had risen and it was almost 8am, Tess' arrival imminent, before Catherine was able to compose herself enough to return to her flat. It was going to be a very long day.

CHAPTER FIVE

JT reread the message Catherine had sent him several times in disbelief. This was bad, this was really bad.

" JT, you MUST make Vincent leave the city. Tess has a new partner and they are coming to ask me questions, Evan has gone rogue, and Joe is mobilizing the National Guard to hunt him down. I can't protect him anymore, my credibility is suspect. He has to run, hide and most importantly he must stay away from ME. I hurt him JT, badly, and it broke my heart to do it, but I can't let him get caught. I love him. Take care of him please, and get him OUT. Don't let on that I've told you. He needs to believe the lie. C"

"Very, very bad…"

He sat for a few minutes his mind working furiously. Of course, they had planned for this sort of thing. Well…maybe not this exactly, they had never anticipated Vincent falling in love with a cop. But they had a plan for getting him out of town, and going by Catherine's text, it was time to implement it.

He erased the message from his phone, got up and moved to his computer to begin making arrangements.

While his fingers automatically skipped over the keys, his mind mulled over the enigma of Catherine.

From the start he had resented her, suspected her motives and was terrified for his friend because she was a cop, and everyone she knew was a cop. Not the best circle of friends for a fugitive.

But over time, the risks she took to keep him safe, the injury she sustained to her reputation and even physically, brought him around. Now he genuinely liked and respected her. And he knew she was in love with Vincent, had known long before either of them had admitted it to themselves. That had probably worried him more than anything. Love can make you do stupid things, and Vincent couldn't afford to make stupid mistakes. He had always been careful, but his love for Catherine and his need to take care of her had made him reckless. It had made HER reckless, and this was the result.

An hour later, their preparations made JT pushed himself away from the desk with a sigh and scrubbed at his face tiredly. The plane was chartered, the car arranged and the cabin would be stocked with provisions by the time Vincent arrived. Idaho was about as far away from New York as you could get, and the tiny mountain town he was going to had no cctv cameras, no cell phone coverage and only one over worked sheriff. If he kept his head down and minded his own business, he should be free to move around as he pleased. He might even like it there. But JT doubted that Vincent would like being anywhere Catherine wasn't.

Now all he had to do is convince Vincent to go without letting on that he knew what had transpired between him and Catherine. Easy….not so much.

It was after dawn and JT was beginning to get worried when he heard Vincent come in down below. The slow, labored sound of his friends' tread on the stairs, told him everything he needed to know about Vincent's state of mind. JT adjusted his tactics accordingly and steeled himself for a fight. But he thought it would be a short one, he was pretty sure all the fight had gone out of his oldest friend.

Vincent arrived at the top of the stairs, and when he peeled back the hood on his jacket, JT couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at his friend's appearance. He looked haggard, defeated….broken, it was painful to see. Catherine had done her job well.

"You look like hell," he said matter of factly, " Where have you been?"

Vincent lifted red rimmed eyes to meet JT's belligerent gaze, shrugged and replied quietly, "Breaking up with Catherine."

"That must be some kind of record," JT said unkindly," She was your girlfriend for what?…two hours?"

Vincent's eyes filled with tears, but JT pressed relentlessly," Sorry big guy, but I tried to warn you how this would end. It was Alex all over again, only worse, because she's a cop."

He walked over to Vincent, took his arm and led him to the couch, then pushed him down on it. He gazed down at his friend's bowed head sadly for a moment, then went and got him a glass of water and a sleeping pill. He picked up Vincent's unresponsive hand and pressed both items into it. "Take that," he growled, "You need to sleep for a while, and when you wake up, we need to make a plan for getting you out of New York."

" No," Vincent replied sharply," I'm not leaving."

" .ARE." JT shouted, losing his cool," Last night you killed a police detective's only, beloved brother, never mind the guy was a slime ball. You think you'll ever be able to leave this loft again? Is that what you want? To be a prisoner? HERE? Think man, you have to get out of this city, and you have to do it very, very soon."

"That's what Catherine said too," Vincent's voice faltered as he said her name.

"Well, at least she finally came to HER senses," JT retorted scathingly. "Take your pill and go to sleep," he relented," I'll make the arrangements."

When Vincent nodded and slipped the pill between his lips, JT knew the fight was over and he'd won.

CHAPTER SIX

Catherine was more tired than she could ever remember being . She was drained, cold, empty. Vincent's face, his eyes filled with pain and disbelief , was etched upon her bruised psyche. Floated accusingly within her mind, a constant reminder of what she had done to him. What had needed to be done, she reminded herself pointlessly. That simmering pot of trouble they had always been able to monitor, had now boiled over, and she was helpless to keep him from being burned if he didn't get out of New York. But oh, the cost.

She moved woodenly about her room, her eyes drawn frequently to the window and the fire escape, peeling off her clothing and stumbling into the shower. She only had a short time to get ready for Tess' arrival and the interrogation that was bound to ensue. Briefly, she wondered who her new partner would be. Would Tess have filled them in on her suspicions? Would they double team her? She had to be ready for that eventuality.

Standing under the stream of too hot water, she let the tears flow. Let the sadness, the monstrous pain loose, let it run from her in scalding rivulets. Let the chocking sobs burn her throat raw, let it go until there was nothing left but her resolve. She reached down and cranked the shower lever in the opposite direction until the water was icy, and stood shivering, her face upturned into the stinging spray until she was braced.

Finally she turned the water off, stood dripping and cold, mastering her heartbeat and breathing, desperately trying to regain control of too intense emotions.

It was over and done. He was gone. All that she could do now was try and control the damage. In itself a monumental task, and she needed all her wits about her to achieve that goal.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and studied her reflection critically. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face blanched white, her lips thin and compressed…in fact, she looked like shit. She almost smiled at the brutal self assessment, but didn't have the heart. Instead, she set about to cover the traces of misery, artfully applying makeup, combing out her tangled hair until she felt reasonably certain that she could pass even Tess' shrewd evaluation.

She returned to her room and rifled through her closet, choosing casual and comfortable clothing maintaining the appearance of innocence. She had already called into the precinct last night to take a few days off, ostensibly to be with her sister, but glad now that she didn't have to face the entire office and try to keep her façade in place . Tess' scrutiny was going to be pressure enough.

As ready as she was ever going to be, she briefly stopped in Heather's room to check on her. Her pixie of a sister was still sound asleep, the pills having done their work admirably, and was likely to remain unconscious for some time. Which was a relief. Lying to Tess would be much easier without Heather's intuition at play.

She stroked her sisters unruly hair back from her face, and dropped an absent kiss on her forehead. For all her annoying traits, Catherine loved her sister fiercely.

She pulled Heather's door shut on her way out, and moved off toward the kitchen to make a much needed pot of coffee. Her phone sat on the kitchen counter and the message light was pulsing. She picked it up and scrolled through her messages looking for one in particular. When she saw JT's name she opened the accompanying text, " V safe, arrangements made as per your instructions. Sorry for the way this has turned out. Will call you later with particulars. JT"

Fighting back the tears that again threatened, she sent him a reply, " No need to call. Best if I don't know details. Plausible deniability. Take care and thanks. C"

She erased any message that pertained to Vincent, Alex or JT and took all of their numbers out of her contact list, then she put her phone in the microwave and turned it on. There was a loud bang, a shower of sparks and both the phone and the microwave died an inglorious death. She unplugged the appliance, and with the phone still inside carried it downstairs and dumped it in a trash bin at the end of the block.

She was just entering the front door when Tess' car coasted to a stop in front of the building. Tess got out on the drivers side, looked mildly surprised to see Cat, then schooled her expression into one of professional inscrutability. Cat almost smiled, Tess was rather predictable when in came to her interrogation techniques. She waited for her former partner, holding the door open in invitation, struggling to give the impression of casual acceptance. But when she saw Evan get out of the passenger side of the car, and took in the shiny new detectives badge clipped to his pocket, she nearly lost it.

" Detective Marks?" she forced herself to sound pleasantly surprised, " When did THAT happen?

Evan inclined his head without smiling, " I took the test a few weeks ago, Joe promoted me to the field just last night after…well, after everything went pear shaped." he shrugged uncomfortably, nervously straightening his badge and twitching his tie.

Catherine nodded and indicated the stairwell, " I have fresh coffee brewing, come on up".

Those five flights were like walking the green mile for Catherine, she could feel Tess and Evans' eyes boring into her back as she led them up to the flat. She opened the door and let them precede her into the kitchen. Her back to them, she closed the door and sucked a strengthening breath into her tortured lungs. Then turned to face them, she brushed past Evan and took a cup from the dish drainer waving it questionably in the air. They both nodded acceptance to the silent invitation. An encouraging sign, they were both of them off center and unsure of how to proceed, that could work to her advantage. "Go have a seat," she ordered casually, and relaxed marginally when they sat in their usual places.

"So…" she said as she passed the cups around, "What's this all about?" She sat across from them and met their gazes unflinchingly, feigning curiosity.

"How's Heather?" Tess asked without preamble.

"She's still asleep," Cat replied after a short hesitation, she tilted her head considering," But I think she'll be ok. After all, she didn't really know Darius very long, or indeed, very well," she gazed at them over the rim of her cup pointedly," and she's resilient," she continued," so I think in time she'll be alright."

Tess nodded absently, and Cat could tell that her reference to not knowing Darius very well, had struck a chord.

Evan, obviously not yet comfortable with his new role leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. Glancing quickly at Tess, and receiving an almost imperceptible nod of approval, he cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since leaving the car. " Tell us what happened at the club last night Cat".

"ok," she replied, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, " After the argument I had with Heather at the office, I got worried when I couldn't find her at the party, and she wouldn't answer her phone," Smiling with just the right amount of chagrin she continued," She can be a little impulsive and erratic, so I tracked her using the precinct cctv coverage. I saw that she and Darius had gone to one of Darius' clubs, so I followed her to try and talk some sense into her and apologize."

Tess arched one eyebrow skeptically, but Catherine continued as if she hadn't noticed, " We talked, well…shouted…I told her that if it was a choice between her and the "Ass", of course I chose her, and then she indicated that he was in the club. She encouraged me to break it off with him then and there, and that is exactly what happened."

"Then what?" asked Evan.

"Then he left, and I left, I came home and was getting ready for bed when Heather called…and you know the rest."

Catherine was worried about admitting that Vincent had been in the club, afraid that Evan and Tess would make the connection between Vincent and the vigilante attacks. But there was no way around it, she HAD to be forthright. Besides, Heather had seen him and was sure to mention that he had been there. Any omission of that fact was sure to raise a red flag.

" Don't you find it odd that he followed you to the club Cat," Evan pressed, she could see he was connecting the dots.

She shrugged nonchalantly, " No, not really. He was lurking by my car when I left the precinct. I told him I was going to the club to talk to Heather. After our disastrous dinner date the other night, I'm pretty sure he knew what was coming and was trying to initiate a preemptive strike. He failed, he took it like a man, and he left. End of story."

" You don't seem too torn up about it," Tess interjected, scrutinizing her friend and former partner shrewdly.

"Well…" Catherine paused considering, " I liked him, and I didn't like being issued ultimatums by my friends and family," she gazed pointedly at Tess until she had the grace to shift her gaze away guiltily," But on the other hand, there was something not quite right about him, and when it came down to it, I didn't know HIM all that well either, so the choice wasn't all that difficult."

Tess looked back at her mildly surprised, but Cat could tell she bought it. She met Evans' gaze steadily, his penetrating and doubtful, but he glanced at Tess, who grimaced and shrugged, and Cat knew the interview was over.

Tess set her coffee cup down on the table, and stood up with a sigh. She met Cat's eye and nodded shortly, " Give my best to Heather," she said. Cat smiled and assured her that she would. "When are you back at the precinct?"

" A couple of days I suppose, I want to be around for Heather," she replied keeping it simple. Evan and Tess both inclined their heads like identical little robot cops, told her to take care and left without another word.

Catherine saw them out, then turned trembling with her back to the door. All the tension released and she shuddered with reaction. But she had gotten through it, and had done a fine job of it if she said so herself. She knew they were both still suspicious, but she hadn't made a single misstep and felt like she had averted at least one catastrophe today.

She was exhausted and after checking on Heather again, decided she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed, pull the covers up over her head and sleep for a year. As she was getting undressed she paused at the window, placing her palm against the glass she whispered…." I love you" . Then she got into bed and embraced sweet oblivion for at least a few hours.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"We'll be landing in McCall in about five minutes Mr. Kelton," the pilot raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the engine. Vincent gave a short nod of acknowledgement, and gingerly slid the photo he had been staring at for the past 6 hours, back into the pocket of his back pack. Mr Kelton was JT's invention, as was the beautifully made prosthetic piece he had applied to Vincent's scar to cover it. Contacts and hair coloring had completed the transformation, and Vance Kelton had been born.

Vincent glanced out the small window at the tiny town of McCall, Idaho while the pilot circled for the last time and descended towards the short tarmac and landing. Under different circumstances, Vincent would have been entranced by the beauty of the scenery. The wide, clear blue waters of the lake, the sea of Ponderosa pine, the pristine snow covered peaks…but considering his reason for being here, he regarded it as nothing more than another bolt hole hiding place.

The ground rose up quickly to meet them, the plane bumped once, twice and then rolled to a stop just short of the single corrugated tin hanger just beyond the run way. The pilot switched off his engine and turned in his seat to face Vincent. He gestured towards the hangar, where a silver Jeep sat in the shadows. "Your car is right there Mr. Kelton, inside are your maps and the rest of the gear Mr. Harris arranged for you."

Mr. Harris, another invention, supposedly this vacationing execs PA, had thought of everything.

"Thanks," Vincent replied, making an effort to be gracious," You gave me a smooth ride, I'll make sure to include your company in my recommendation." The pilot grinned , delighted by the prospect of further business, and insisted on hauling Vincent's nominal luggage to the Jeep and stowing it. With another grin and a jaunty salute he wished Vincent a pleasant stay and returned to finish buttoning up his plane.

Gazing around morosely, Vincent unlocked the car and climbed behind the wheel. JT had rented a cabin in a place called New Meadows, population around 500 people. Vincent snorted, there were over 500 people within a 4 block radius of the loft in New York, he didn't figure on traffic noise keeping him awake at night.

The directions JT had given him were pretty straightforward, and he guessed he might as well make his way to the cabin and get settled in. He started the engine, drove out to the highway and headed north. He was supposed to meet someone named Geoff McCarthy in New Meadows to obtain the key to the cabin and while he made the short drive to New Meadows, he patted his pockets for the contact number JT had given him. He arrived in New Meadows a very short time later and located a gas station with a pay phone. Dropping his change into the slot, he dialed the number and listened to the old fashioned ring. A male voice came on the line, "This is Geoff."

"Hi Geoff, this is Vance Kelton, my assistant made arrangements with you to pick up a key for the cabin I rented?"

"Oh right,' recognition was swift," Sure Mr. Kelton, if you tell me where you are I can meet you."

Vincent glanced around, locating the name and street number of the station and repeated it to Geoff who replied that he was less than five minutes away and would be with him in a jiffy.

It seemed like Vincent had no sooner walked back to the Jeep before a bright blue pick up truck swung into the lot. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe some grizzled old prospector perhaps, a Gabby Hayes look alike, but that certainly wasn't what exited the truck. Geoff McCarthy was easily 6'4" and 280 pounds of lean, mean ex Marine. His arms were decorated with the Marine corps emblem and the words "Semper Fi" and Vincent immediately felt a prickle of wariness. He walked across the blacktop towards the truck, his hand extended. Geoff appraised him fleetingly, then took his hand in a firm grip. "Mr. Kelton I presume", he smiled toothily and Vincent retuned the smile with one of his own. "Pleasure," he replied.

They crossed to the Jeep exchanging banal pleasantries, and Geoff handed him a key. " The cabin is all ready for you," he said easily, " It has all the comforts. The cupboards and the fridge are stocked. The heat is propane, as is the hot water, but the tank is massive so you should be alright. Plus there's a wood stove and a fireplace just in case. There's satellite tv and internet if you're so inclined," he paused speculatively," But Mr. Harris indicated that you were coming up here to write a book and do some fishing, so I don't suppose that'll be too important. Which is good because it goes down a lot. There's an old rotary phone, and Mr. Harris has your number."

He grinned, " Oh…" he patted his clothing for a second," and here's my number if you need anything while you're here," he handed Vincent a card that said "McCarthy Outfitters", " or if you just want some company, or a beer , or to know where the Brookies are laying."

"Thanks," Vincent replied vaguely, " I'll keep that in mind."

Geoff's eyes narrowed slightly, and his smile dimmed a bit, but he extended his hand again and Vincent took it casually.

" Well…enjoy your stay," Geoff offered, then pointed up the road, " Left at mile marker 17, then about 12 miles up the dirt road. Cabin's on the right, back in a grove of Aspen, can't miss it."

"Thanks Geoff," Vincent replied feeling a bit churlish, " See you around I expect."

"I expect," Geoff chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder as he walked towards his truck, " Small town."

"That it is," Vincent mumbled under his breath as he climbed back into the Jeep and headed up the road.

It took him about a half hour to get to the cabin, and he was glad he had a rig with 4 wheel drive as he bounced along. The road was rutted and washboardy, and piled high with snow that didn't look like it'd been driven on all winter. " Geez, JT," he groused " Could you have chosen a MORE remote place?" But upon reflection, he was pleased to be so far away from everything and everyone. The downside was that he'd have a LOT of time to think, but even that might be good for him. Not like he had a choice anyway, he sighed, and he was pretty sure what subject would occupy his thoughts.

After the way they had left things, he was unprepared for how much he missed her. Even when he hadn't been able to be near her, just knowing she was in the city somewhere close by, had brought him comfort.

He had stared at her photo the entire flight across the country, memorizing every line, every highlight in her hair, the way her eyes shone as she looked up at him. It had made him ache with longing, and he was afraid that would never ease.

He found it strange that he had been prepared to leave the city with Alex only weeks ago, had been ready to put it and Catherine behind him and move on, and until this very moment he hadn't given Alex a single thought. But Catherine was on his mind at all times.

He glanced down at the odometer, realizing he had come almost 12 miles, then noticed a mailbox a ways up on the right. Pulling into the long drive he was somewhat surprised at what awaited him. The cabin wasn't very big, maybe 2 bedrooms, but it was beautiful. Large Cedar logs seated snugly together, a wide porch and huge river rock chimney. There was a big leanto shed out back filled to overflowing with firewood, and the cabin was surrounded on all sides by Quaking Aspen and towering Ponderosa Pines. A split rail fence ran along the drive and back into the trees, curving around to embrace what he imagined, was a pretty green field in the spring. The atmosphere was idyllic, and had his heart not been a dead thing in his chest, he might have been thrilled to be here.

He got out of the car and walked toward the cabin, taking in the deafening silence , noticing the countless animal tracks in the snow. A weary smile played on his lips for a moment, realizing he would probably wake up most mornings to deer and elk in the yard. For a bolt hole, this wasn't bad. He went up the deep stairs and unlocked the door, walked across the flagstone entry and into the living room which was dominated by a massive fireplace. The back wall was nothing but glass, probably not very energy efficient, but certainly beautiful, and the view was spectacular.

He quickly found the thermostat and turned up the heat, then went back out to the car and retrieved his few belongings. Hauling them up the narrow stairs to the bedroom, he took in his surroundings. He dumped his luggage on the bed, grabbed the laptop JT had provided him with, and went back downstairs to locate the internet connection. JT would be waiting to hear from him.

He set up the laptop in the kitchen, plugged it in and booted up. Opening his email, he smiled to find a message from JT. " Let me know when you get in. Hope you like it J."

"A smiley face JT?" he chuckled, "What a dork".

He sent a short message and waited to see if JT was online and would answer immediately. He hated to admit it, but he missed his friend already. The mail icon came up almost at once, the message read, " Go to Skype."

Vincent clicked on the icon and waited for JT to answer, when his friends face appeared on the screen Vincent immediately knew something was wrong.

"JT?" he said, suddenly very frightened. "What's going on?"

"Ok…Vince," JT ran his hands over his scalp distractedly, " You gotta promise me you won't freak out."

"Just spit it out JT, what's happened?"

JT looked stricken, and he paused for a few seconds as if debating whether he was going to actually tell Vincent what the problem was.

The Beast growled in his chest and he swore," JT!"

"Ok…Ok," JT's face fell and his shoulders slumped in defeat, " I'm going to tell you but I want your promise you'll stay where you are, at least for the time being." He stared through the connection at Vincent, waiting.

"Alright, I promise…now tell me."

" It's Catherine…Vincent, she's been shot, she's in a coma and they aren't sure if she's going to pull through."

Vincent stared at the screen in uncomprehending horror, speechless, unable to move while JT babbled out the details," Those guys…the ones from the alley…they traced Heather back to Catherine, they knew she might be able to identify them so they went to Catherine's apartment to finish her off. Instead they came up against her. God Vince, that woman is as gritty as they come. She took all of them out, but a stray bullet caught her above the right eye, there's some brain damage, but it was a small caliber bullet and it went through a wall and door before it hit her so she survived. At least for now."

JT paused, watched his friend for a reaction and was terrified when he didn't show one, he continued quickly, " You can't come back Vince, you simply can't. The hospital and Catherine's' apartment are crawling with cops, like ants on a hill. There's no way you'd get anywhere near her. You have to stay where you are. I give you my solemn promise I'll keep you updated on her condition, day and night, any word and you'll get it immediately. Vince? " JT waited for a response, very afraid that Vincent was going to break the promise he had just made. "VINCENT KELLER," he shouted into the screen in frustration, " You answer me right now Godammit. Don't you even think about it, do you hear me? Vin…"

Vincent reached down and severed the connection only seconds before the Beast emerged.

Chapter Eight

Catherine was startled from her sleep by Heathers' scream and the sounds of a scuffle coming from the other room. A door slammed shut, male voices raised in anger, and Heathers' continued screams brought her fully awake and to her feet in seconds. Quietly she removed her service pistol from the nightstand drawer and calmly checked the clip to make sure it was fully loaded, then glided silently to her bedroom door and peeked around the jamb quickly to assess the situation. Heather had obviously made it to her room, and by the sound of it had shoved every piece of furniture within, up against the door. "Good girl Heath," she smiled grimly. There were three men in the flat, two in the hallway trying to get Heathers' door opened, and one in the living room, apparently standing guard. All three appeared to be armed.

Catherine could hear Heathers' frantic voice babbling about intruders and giving her address, it was clear she'd had the presence of mind to grab her phone. Considering Catherine had microwaved hers only a few hours ago, that was a good thing. It was obvious they hadn't yet figured out that Catherine was in the flat, which gave her a distinct advantage in the situation. There were however three of them, and she was going to have to be damn accurate. She needed to take out the two in the hallway first, they were closest and the main threat, so she leaned around the jam once more, took quick aim and fired.

Catherine held the precinct trophy for firearm accuracy, so it was no surprise she brought the first guy down with one clean shot to the throat, but the second man spun and began to fire immediately, and was quickly joined by the third. Catherine dodged back into her room, shouted at Heather to get on the floor and to tell the cops to get a move on, and swung back into the doorway to fire again. Her second shot took the third guy high on the left and knocked him groaning back into the living room, where he sprawled on the floor in a growing pool of his own blood.

The second man, a bald, squint eyed little weasel realized he was alone now, and without cover boldly stood up and came racing towards her firing wildly, Catherine took aim and her last bullet found its mark, dropping him in his tracks. Unfortunately, as he fell, his finger spasmed and he got off three more rounds before he hit the floor dead. One of which hit the stainless steel light fixture in the hall ceiling, ricocheted, plowed through Catherine's' bedroom wall, splintered her doorframe, and hit her above the right eye.

Catherine had barely a second to register the shock before everything went dark and silent.

It grew preternaturally quiet in the flat quite suddenly and Heather wasn't sure what scared her more, the gunfire or the silence. She sat rigid with fear for a moment, then whimpered , "Cat?" There was no answer and she screamed, "Cat?!", still nothing and now she was terrified. She could hear sirens approaching now, but was too frightened to stand until she realized she could climb out onto the fire escape. She bolted for the window and pried it open, flinging herself out onto the iron platform. She peered down just as the first cop cars screeched to a halt in the street below. "Help!" she sobbed as the cops began to pour from their patrol cars, "We need an ambulance, apartment 503...HURRY!" Heather sidled along the narrow fire escape until she could peer into Catherine's' bedroom window, and what she saw made her start screaming all over again.

Ten minutes later Heather sat on the stoop of their building wrapped in an emergency blanket, and watched silently as a gurney carrying her sister was wheeled quickly down the steps and into the waiting ambulance. Her head was swathed in bandages, and there was blood all down the front of her My Little Pony PJ's. The pajamas had been a Christmas gag gift from Heather, but Catherine had loved them and wore them all the time. Heather was pretty sure she'd never look at another My Little Pony item without wanting to throw up.

Tess sat next to Heather, her arm around her shoulders, murmuring gently in her ear about how tough Cat was, how brave and strong and how she was going to come through this like the champ she was. But there were tears streaming unchecked down Tess' face, and Evan, on his phone at the foot of the stairs looked like someone had punched him in the gut. They wouldn't even let Heather ride with her sister in the ambulance, but Tess and Evan had promised to get her there as soon as they could get a few answers about who the dead guys in the apartment were.

Heather hadn't been much help, she'd been mostly hysterical and hyperventilating until they rolled over the little guy in the hallway with a bullet hole dead center between his eyes. She'd recognized him instantly as the man in the alley last night where Darius had been killed.

It was then that she realized that her sister was probably going to die because of her, that the dead men in the apartment had come after her to make sure there were no witnesses to Darius' murder. It was her, Heather they had been after and Catherine was collateral damage. Her sister might die, because she tried to protect her. If they'd thought she was hysterical before, it was nothing compared to what happened when she figured that out.

Tess had stopped speaking, and paused to wipe her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Just as well, because Heather had no idea what she'd been saying anyway, all she wanted now was to get to the hospital. She gazed down at Tess for a minute, then her eyes swung jerkily toward Evan and she whispered, "Can we go now? Please?"

Evan immediately said goodbye to whoever he was talking to and waved her down the stairs, hurried to the closest squad car and held the door open for her. "C'mon Tess," he said, his voice rough with tears of his own," Let's go." Tess nodded, and sprang down the stairs and into the backseat as Evan got behind the wheel. He flipped on the siren, glanced once worriedly at Heather, and peeled out making a bee line for County General.

The emergency room doors slid open silently as the paramedics wheeled Catherine's gurney into the building. There was a flurry of activity, orders shouted and instantly obeyed, trauma teams summoned, surgeons paged all while the gurney rolled down the hallway towards the operating room. They gently lifted Catherine onto the operating table, and a trauma nurse cut away her bloody pajamas, for just a moment wondering about the childish pattern on them before her training kicked in. Outside the door, three surgeons stood in a tight huddle looking at xrays and conferring before coming into the room to scrub up.

One surgeon broke from the group and walked slowly back to the waiting room that seemed to be overflowing with plain clothes detectives and uniformed officers. He spied a waifish young woman, wrapped in an emergency blanket and correctly assessed that she was kin. He made his way over to her and asked gently, "Are you Miss Chandler?" Heather nodded fearfully and whispered," Heather, Heather Chandler, yes. Is she?…." she couldn't finish the sentence and Tess, Evan and several of Catherine's fellow officers closed ranks protectively around her. "No," he assured her, "she hasn't passed, but she's in very critical condition at the moment. We're about to take her into surgery to see if we can remove the bullet and reduce the swelling on her brain, until that has been accomplished we can't give you any sort of reasonable prognosis." he gazed at her sympathetically and continued," If you have any other family, I would suggest you call them. But we're going to do everything humanly possible to make sure she survives…alright Miss Chandler?" Heather nodded, then backed away, groping for a chair before she fell down and embarrassed herself.

The doctor turned away and headed back towards the operating room, Heather watched his retreating back with tears streaming down her face, mumbling, "My fault…all my fault," over and over.

Chapter Nine

Vincent/ the Beast barely had the presence of mind to get out of the cabin before his rage took over. Slamming out through the front door, nearly tearing it from the frame, he stumbled down the stairs and stood knee deep in the snow impotently looking for something to vent his fury on.

He was in the middle of nowhere, thousands of miles from where he needed to be, and his beating heart and reason for living, was dying, while he stood helplessly in the Idaho wilderness.

Roaring with pain, his anguish pushed him towards the woods. He raced across the snowy ground into the trees, flinging himself headlong through the thick underbrush he simply ran until he was brought up short by a wide expanse of river in his path. Panting, he slid to a stop, a bestial howl working its way up from his gut to burst from his throat in a wail of torment, "CATHERINE!"

He dropped to his knees, his clawed hands gripping his skull tightly, trying desperately to keep his head from exploding with grief, he sobbed her name again, softer this time, like a benediction, like a prayer…."Catherine?"

He fell forward, his hands sinking up to the elbows in the soft snow, on all fours like the beast he was, he cried and prayed and cried some more, begging God, pleading with him…"please," he whispered, "please show mercy…"

He hadn't thought there could be anything more painful than his break up with Catherine…but he was wrong. This…oh this was much worse. The word unendurable danced in his mind, partnering with agonizing and did a stomping two step through his chest. He groaned beneath it, writhed and jittered, curled into a fetal position and screamed like a wounded rabbit.

He was breaking and he couldn't stop it.

Then suddenly, he grew still. His mind sharpened and clarified. He shook his head, grunting with the effort.

"control Keller," he growled, "Gain control". He shook his head again, willing himself back to Vincent Keller. Icy, he exerted his will. He stood in one fluid movement, his resolve steely. Slowly he reverted until Vincent Keller, his face streaked with tears, stood in the silent wood and made a solemn vow. "I'm not going to let you die Catherine," he promised, " I'm coming for you."

Then he turned and made his way back to the cabin.

The phone was ringing as he came through the door, he walked to it purposefully and lifted the receiver from the cradle. "JT?"

"Jesus Vincent, where have you been," JT was shouting and Vincent held the receiver away from his ear, "Volume JT, volume, sensitive hearing remember?"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for an hour."

"I beasted out" he replied.

JT snorted,"Yeah, I kinda figured…did you kill anyone?"

" A couple of trees, not much else I could damage out here. Listen JT, I'm coming back. Now. Today."

"No, Vincent, you promised.. I told you…'

"JT? Shut up and listen to me."

Silence.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"I'm driving to Boise, I want you to get me on the first flight out of here going east, then on any consecutive flights you have to to get me to New York by tonight…do you understand?"

Silence.

"You know what you'll be coming back to….right?"

"I don't care JT, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"You'll do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Sure, but I'm coming back with, or without your help, even if I have to hijack a plane."

Resigned sigh, then more silence.

"Your ticket will be waiting at the airport."

"Thanks JT, you're a good friend."

"Yeah, for a little while longer anyway…I'll meet you at this end. See you tonight."

CHAPTER TEN

Vincent didn't waste any time now that he'd made his decision. He gathered up his things threw them in the car, locked up the cabin and headed back into town. Geoff McCarthy was going to have questions about why he was leaving so soon, so as he drove he tried to come up with a cover story. Funny how lies came so hard to a guy who had to lie to stay alive. Damn, he was so tired of all the deceit and hiding and he was so very angry. He should have been there for Catherine, he NEEDED to be there for her. Not because she couldn't take care of herself, he chuckled, she was anything but a helpless female. But because whatever live connection he had to real life, was routed through her. She was his ground, his gravity, all that kept him from spinning off weightless into a dark void. She was everything, she was the ONLY thing.

He reached New Meadows a lot quicker than he'd anticipated, and still hadn't figured out what to say to Geoff when he pulled into the gas station he'd only just left a couple hours ago. But he wasn't going to waste anymore time, so he dropped his change in the phone and dialed the number.

Geoff answered on the second ring.

"Hey Geoff," he said," It's Vance, look something's come up and I have to get back to New York immediately, I'll need to drop off the cabin key. Can you meet me?"

There was a slight, puzzled pause but then Geoff replied," Yeah sure, where are you?"

" Same place I picked it up."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute."

Again, it seemed like only seconds before Geoff's pick up rolled into the lot and the big man climbed out .

He walked across the pavement, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, his eyes fixed on Vincent's face.

"Short visit," he offered by way of greeting, extending his hand.

"Yeah," Vincent replied with an ironic smile," Probably one of my shorter." Shaking his hand briefly.

" Some emergency come up?" Geoff was a lot more shrewd than his appearance would suggest.

"Yeah," Vincent dropped his gaze, his voice wavered a bit ," Yeah, someone I love has been injured and I need to get home."

" Wow," Geoff said, his demeanor suddenly changing from suspicion to concern," I'm sorry man, is there anything I can do to help?"

Vincent looked up at him with an ironic, but grateful smile and replied," Only if you can fly."

Geoff's eyes lit up and his big toothy grin took over his face," Well…as a matter of fact, I can."

Vincent stared at him, not understanding. Geoff laughed at his expression and explained.

"Remember that big hanger when you landed in McCall?" Vincent nodded, hope suddenly blooming inside.

"Well, inside that hangar is a McDonnell/Douglas MD-11 cargo plane, one of the fastest long range planes on the market," he grinned, "Well, 30 years ago it was, but she's in cherry condition just the same. And she belongs to me. "

He tilted his head and regarded Vincent with a knowing smile," So..do you need a lift to New York, or what?"

"Are you serious?" Vincent asked softly.

"Hell yeah," Geoff replied enthusiastically," She's been cooped up in that hangar for a year, and she needs to stretch her wings. Not to mention the fact that winter is a pretty slow time for outfitters, so I've got nothing better to do. Plus we can be in the air in about 90 minutes, which is a lot less time than it'd take you to drive into Boise for a commercial flight, if you could even GET one today. And, I've never been to New York, so here's the deal, you pay for the gas and buy me a hot dog at one of those street vendors when we land, and I'll give you ride right up to the hospital doors. How's that sound?"

Vincent's eyes misted a bit and he replied," Sounds like more than I could ever repay."

Geoff, seeing the emotion on his face looked away discreetly and huffed, "Hell man, you'd be doing me a favor, I'm bored out of my gourd up here this time of year."

He looked back at Vincent, "So…what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Vincent reined his emotions in roughly, extended his hand gratefully to wring Geoff's and replied," We have a deal. Let me give JT…Mr. Harris, a call and let him know and we can be off."

"OK," Geoff said," I'll run back to my place, grab my stuff and let the folks know where I'm going, then I'll be back. Give me 15 minutes?"

" Sounds great," Vincent replied, " And Geoff?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The big man grinned happily, "Hey, no problem. See you in a few."

CHAPTER ELEVEN

True to his word, Geoff was back in under 15 minutes with a duffle bag and a clipboard in hand. He locked up his truck and told Vincent that he'd arranged to have the Jeep picked up at the hangar and returned, and he'd already called in his flight plan, so after they gassed up and ran the preflight check, they'd be good to go.

Vincent could only shake his head in amazement. God had apparently been listening in the woods, because Geoff couldn't have come from anywhere else. Geoff looked at him with a quizzical smile," What?"

Vincent returned his smile and replied, " Nothing really, I'm just not used to my luck being so good."

Geoff grinned shyly at the veiled compliment and said," Hell man, when a door closes, somewhere a window opens…there's ALWAYS a way out."

Vincent could only nod, his throat was too tight for words. He indicated the Jeep and Geoff chuckled, "Yeah man, let's do this thing."

It was only a 15 minute ride to the airfield, and wasting no time, Geoff went directly into the office. When he came back, he handed Vincent a key and said, "Bring the gear and follow me, you can store the stuff while Pete and I," he indicated a man in coveralls that had followed him out of the office, " do our preflight."

Geoff was a model of efficiency, and his goofy red neck demeanor belied a no nonsense, down to business side that seemed to be taken for granted by others. This guy definitely was more than he seemed. It only took him 30 minutes to get the plane ready. "Ok Vance," he said," Back up out of the way, I'm gonna roll her out on to the tarmac." He climbed into the plane and started the engines, rolling the big plane out of the hangar. Once outside he left the engines running and dropped the stairs so Vincent could board. He'd taken off his jacket and his muscular arms were covered in colorful Marine tattoos. He noticed Vincent's interest and smiled," 1st Battalion, 1st marines, s-4...I was trained to fly there," he said pointing at a diamond shaped emblem on his right arm, " Afghanistan, 2000-2002, BooYah."

Vincent nodded in understanding, he'd had dealings with several 1st/1st marines during his time in Afghanistan, they were tough, honest fighters. "BooYah,' he echoed out of habit, then was sorry he had because Geoff's face split in another wide grin and he laughed," A brother from another mother."

Vincent shook his head, "Army actually, but I was there too."

Geoff gave him a penetrating look, his smile fading, "yeah man, well, it's a long flight. We can swap war stories later. Let's get gone."

He backed up the stairs so Vincent could get on and headed for the cockpit. Glancing back over his shoulder, his face solemn now he said," Come ride up front with me man."

Vincent climbed into the copilots seat and strapped himself in as Geoff settled his head set in place,' McCall tower," he grinned," Euphemistically speaking…this is Bravo 443 prepared for take off, do I have permission to fly? Over"

"Bravo 443, please taxi out on the only damn runway we have and get the hell out of here, over."

"Thank you McCall tower…we're gone" he turned to Vincent still grinning, "Hang on to your butt."

It was clear that Geoff was an accomplished pilot and Vincent felt completely at ease with him at the controls, so he sat back to enjoy the ride. They were airborne in seconds and Geoff brought the big plane around and pointed them in the right direction, making altitude adjustments, conferring with the ground on cross and tailwinds and making mock captains announcements to his non existent passengers. Vincent was liking his new friend more with every passing second.

Finally they reached cruising altitude and Geoff put the plane on autopilot. He pulled off his headset and swung sideways in his seat to look at Vincent. He didn't say anything for a minute, though it was clear he was about to and Vincent met his eye steadily, expectantly.

Geoff glanced down, then back up and said," Look Vance…I'm gonna say something here and if you want to tell me to mind my own business, then I will cause I'm not one to pry and there'll be no hard feelings. But clearly you have a story, I'm a good listener, and it's a long flight. And…well…frankly, if you don't mind me saying so, I get the feeling you could use a friend, and well…I've decided I like you, and I wouldn't mind the job if it's on offer."

Vincent gazed at Geoff for a minute, not sure exactly how to respond. New Yorkers generally weren't so open and friendly, and as secretive as his life had been for the last ten years, he obviously had some trust issues. But there was something so genuine, so honest about this guy that Vincent opened his mouth and suddenly, the truth just poured out. He talked for an hour, he told Geoff everything. He talked about his brothers, about the army, about Muirfield, about JT, about Catherine and about who and what he was. Vincent was pretty sure he had told Geoff things no one else knew, not even JT. He told him about the experiments, about the Beast, about being hunted and about being the hunter. He told him that of course he didn't have any friends because anyone that got close to him ended up dead. He warned Geoff that now that Vincent had told him, HIS life could be in danger. He told him what his REAL name was.

He talked until his throat was raw and there were no more words to say, then he sat with his head bowed and for just a moment experienced what it was like to not have a secret.

For the longest time Geoff didn't respond but when he did, Vincent was glad he had trusted him.

" Wow, I wasn't wrong when I said I thought you had a story. And I sure wasn't wrong when I said I thought you could use a friend. Have you ever told anyone else what you just told me?"

"JT, and Catherine…and now you," Vincent admitted quietly.

"You've been carrying that around for ten years and have only told 3 people? Man, if I ever need a secret kept, I'll know who to tell."

"You believe me then?" Vincent asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah," Geoff said immediately, " You know, I didn't want to interrupt you because it seemed like you just needed to get it all out, but this isn't the first time I've heard of Muirfield."

Vincent could only gape at Geoff open mouthed. Geoff nodded sagely, "Yeah man, I'm serious.

There was a unit on base, some special ops jarheads and a few Seals that were involved in some experiment. I didn't personally know any of the guys involved, but I'd heard the scuttlebutt about some company called Muirfield that was doing "enhancements", six million dollar man type stuff. All I was sure of was when the guys went in, we never saw them again. We all figured they were advanced units and had shipped out, but after what you just told me, I have to wonder if they didn't end up dead or on the run just like you."

"This could mean real trouble for you Geoff, I mean…dead in a back alley kind of trouble…you know?" Vincent didn't want to lose his new friend by scaring him off, but he certainly didn't want to lose him by killing him off either.

Geoff threw back his head and laughed out loud, then shot Vincent an amused look, " Vincent my friend," he chortled, " Do you get the impression that I'm a guy that can't handle himself?"

Vincent shook his head, " No man, I have no doubt that in any ordinary situation, with any ordinary enemy, there's nobody in world I'd feel more comfortable having my back. But these aren't normal enemies. They have no qualms about taking out your family or friends. And they don't come at you head on. They sidle up to you sideways. These people are snakes and they look at me like I'm a mess that needs to be cleaned up.

I've opened a big can of worms on you Geoff, and if you're a wise man, as soon as you drop me on the tarmac, you'll turn this plane around and head back for Idaho and forget you ever met me."

Geoff considered Vincent's words quietly for a few seconds, then turned to him with a menacing grin and replied," Well you know Vincent, my daddy always said it was a good thing I was big, cause I was never gonna be very smart. Let's just see how this all plays out shall we? Now, how bought you go grab us a couple of sodas out of that cooler back there, and let's talk about your girl."

CHAPTER TWELVE

Catherine had been in surgery for 5 hours, and the crowd in the waiting room had thinned out. Now it was only Heather, who flatly refused to leave, Catherine's father, Brooke, Tess and Evan. Joe had only just left, promising to come back in the morning. A uniformed officer stood guard right outside the operating room, and there were several others posted throughout the hospital. Since the investigation was ongoing, and the forensic lab was still gathering evidence from the apartment, it was only prudent to keep watch over Catherine.

Everyone was exhausted, especially Heather, but she wasn't about to close her eyes until she was sure her sister was going to live. Evan, Tess and Joe had spent several hours talking with her trying to convince her that what had happened to Catherine had not been her fault. But until the doctors came out of that room with good news, she wasn't having any of it. Her life had become one giant "IF". If she hadn't left the party, if she hadn't gotten involved with Darius, if she hadn't gone looking for him at the club, if she'd kept her big mouth shut about her sister being a cop…if. if. If. Strangely, her biggest regret was that she had been so adamant about Catherine breaking it off with a guy she was clearly drawn to, especially considering how poorly _she_ had chosen.

Darius had seemed like such a great guy, but the evidence was mounting that he had been involved in some pretty shady stuff, and had ended up dead because of it. Joe was still keeping Darius up on that pedestal, and was determined that the "vigilante" would pay for what had happened to his brother. But as Heather sat in that waiting room and let her mind wander, bits and pieces of that night were reemerging, and the picture that was forming didn't cast Darius in a very favorable light.

The door to the operating room suddenly hissed open, and three surgeons in scrubs emerged talking among themselves. They all pulled their masks off and the one that had spoken to Heather all those hours ago, gestured towards the waiting room. One of the other doctors nodded, spoke quietly for another minute and then he and the third doctor turned left and out of sight, while the last one made his way toward the family.

He shook hands with Catherine's dad and Brooke, nodded at Tess and Evan, and gave Heather a gentle smile.

"Well," he said, "She survived the surgery, and we managed to remove the bullet, or rather the fragments of the bullet that struck her. Actually, that was what took so long, the bullet had broken into six separate pieces and we had to hunt them all down and repair the damage they had done to her ocular nerve, her skull and parts of her brain. There was a lot of bleeding, and some nerve damage, but we're fairly confident that we've repaired all of that. The problem at the moment is that there is a lot of swelling, so we've had to remove a portion of the skull and leave the brain exposed to give it a chance for reduction. She's going to be in a sterile ICU unit until that can happen. We've induced a coma to keep her still, and at this point we can't tell if there will be any permanent loss of brain function." He paused to let them absorb what he had just told them and give them the opportunity to ask questions, but judging by the stunned silence, he may as well finish. " We can't really offer you a prognosis… honestly there isn't any way to tell at this point if she'll come out of this the person you knew 8 hours ago. But I'll say this, she's one tough customer, and personally, I think she's going to make it. I suggest you all go home now, you can't see her and even if you could, she wouldn't know you were there. We'll keep you informed as to her condition."

He gazed at them all sympathetically, wishing he'd had better news, then bid them a good night, received their thanks and left them in peace.

No one spoke for a long time, then Heather's father touched her gently on the arm, " Come on sweetheart, we'll take you home."

Heather looked up at him in terror and he said soothingly, " To OUR place honey, we'll take you home to our place."

Relieved, she nodded gratefully and stood up to follow them out. She hugged Tess and Evan, ordered them to go home too, and let her dad lead her out.

Tess stood gazing down the hall towards the operating room for a moment, then turned to Evan," You're a good guy Ev, and I think you're going to be a fine detective, but if Catherine makes it out of this and is able to come back to work?….well, I want my partner back, I hope you understand?"

Following her gaze Evan nodded and replied, " If she makes it out of this, you might have to flip me for her."

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

When Vincent had regained his seat and they were both nursing sodas, Geoff said," So?…tell me about Catherine, and be specific, I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time so I'm gonna date vicariously through you for a few minutes. And judging by the way your eyes light up and your voice goes all soft and whispery when you even mention her name, she's something special?"

Vincent was pretty sure he was blushing, and Geoff roared a laugh. "C'mon man," he chuckled, " You know you're dying to talk about her."

Vincent nodded," Well, I told you about her mom, and how we initially met. I think I really fell in love with her that first night in the woods. I kept tabs on her for nine years. Watched her graduate from college, watched her switch jobs a couple of times until she settled on law enforcement. Just watched her…you know, from a distance but because I knew Muirfield was aware of her, I stayed pretty close."

Geoff nodded and rolled his hand at the wrist to keep him talking. "When she finally became…aware of me, she was like a rat terrier, worrying a bone. I tried for a while to scare her off, intimidate her…but she just kept coming back, asking questions, demanding answers. Then, well she was there when I beasted out and she didn't run. She was so damned calm and accepting. All the fight just went out of me. I couldn't ignore her, and what I was feeling for her, so I let her in. JT was furious, I mean…she's a cop. But she kept covering for me, getting me out of situations, jeopardized her life and her career to help me."

Vincent paused, a tender smile of remembrance curled on his lips, " and subtly, things began to change between us. I began to get vibes that she had feelings for me, and it scared the hell out of me Geoff. She's so beautiful, in every way that matters. She's strong and independent. She's smart and funny and determined. Perfect…she's simply perfect."

Geoff rolled his eyes at that, and Vincent laughed, "Yeah I know, that sounds so cheesy, but if you ever get the chance to meet her, you'll see what I mean. "

"You have a picture of her?" Geoff asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact," Vincent sprang up and went to the back of the plane, rummaged through the pockets of his backpack and came back carrying a photo. He handed it to Geoff and sat back down.

Geoff studied her likeness for a moment, then turned to Vincent a low whistle issuing between his teeth," Wow man…she's a beauty." He glanced back down at the photo, examined it more closely, took in the body language and the way she was looking at Vincent, and the way he was looking at her. There was no mistaking the love, it practically dominated the flat surface of the still. Jumping right off the photo and closing his throat with emotion. No one had ever looked at him that way, and he was envious.

"Beauty and the Beast…" he said softly, glanced at Vincent apologetically," sorry man, but that's just f'ing tragic."

Vincent nodded, pulling the photo from Geoff's fingers and staring down at it," Yeah…it is. The night before I left New York, the night I stopped Joe's brother from killing her sister, I went to her place to tell her it was over, that I was walking away. I just couldn't handle being the reason her world was crumbling around her. Putting her sisters life in danger, losing her her partner…the guilt was just too much, so I was going to break it off, for her own good. But she wouldn't let me go. She told me she loved me, that she didn't care about the dangers…then I kissed her….I shouldn't have Geoff..I should have been stronger, been the better man. I should have walked away, but the minute my lips touched hers, I was a goner."

He gave a soft self deprecating laugh, " She's mesmerizing, and I just didn't have the strength to resist her."

He glanced up and was surprised to see that Geoff had tears in his eyes. The big man brushed them away with the back of his hand, and gave Vincent a watery sort of smile. " Well….I'm in my friend. I don't give a rats behind what dangers this might mean. You might not know it to look at me, but I'm a freaking die hard romantic and I'll be damned if I'll let some black ops shitheads ruin the best love story I've ever heard."

Vincent gaped at him, and then laughed out loud," You're a marshmallow," he chuckled, " A big soft gooey marshmallow."

"You got that right," Geoff grinned back," and you ever spill _that_ secret and this StayPuft marshmallow man will kick your beasty ass all over the Big Apple…capiche'?"

Vincent smiled, "Capiche', he replied.

" So the way I see it, we have to figure out a plan to get you into the hospital, past her suspicious sister, her Rottweiller ex partner and the entire NYPD…right?"

Vincent nodded.

"Well then, we better put our thinking caps on, 'cause we only have four hours to solve the impossible."

He grinned and stretched his fist towards Vincent for a knuckle bump, " Easy peasy, Japanesy."

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Tess and Evan had left the hospital and gone straight back to the precinct, by tacit agreement, they had decided to keep up the pressure on those working the Chandler case so they could make sure Catherine and Heather would be safe. They poured over reports, phone logs, fingerprint and DNA analysis' .

They ran names and known associates and by 2 am had gotten warrants issued and had as many as 12 men cooling their heels in lock up.

The picture that emerged was grim. Darius had enjoyed living far beyond his means, subscribing to the notion that you had to spend money to make money. Unfortunately, the money he was spending had belonged to some very bad men, and they wanted it back. He had been late on his payments and they had cornered him at the club.

They applied pressure to one of the men in holding who had been in the inner circle, and the story he told them was that the little bald weasel Catherine had killed in her apartment had been in the alley that night. They had tried to force Darius to kill Heather and he had been about to do so, when some "thing" leapt out of the shadows and threw Darius away from Heather, then took out one of their men. Weasel had run like the coward he was, straight back to his superiors, who had tracked down Heather and sent Weasel and a couple of other goons to finish her off. Obviously they had failed because they were all chilling in the morgue alongside Darius.

The ring leaders were arrested and charged with attempted murder, and because they had perpetrated the crime against a New York detective, were denied bail and would most likely not see the light of day again until they needed walkers. So Catherine and Heather were safe from further attempts on their lives.

The problem was, Joe would not accept that his brother intended to kill Heather and was still bent on tracking down the "Vigilante", convinced that Darius had been murdered.

Neither Tess nor Evan believed Joe's assertions, the evidence was just too overwhelming, but they had no authority to go against his decision to pursue the "vigilante", so he became prime suspect number one.

Too tired and depressed to object, they wrapped up the investigation, filed their reports and headed home to get some sleep. Tess stopping only long enough to arrange a clean up crew to go to Catherine's apartment and scrub the blood off the floors and walls, and erase the evidence of the shootout. She'd do something about putting Cat's and Heather's stuff in storage later, certain that Heather at least would never want to go back to the apartment.

JT had been monitoring the police bands and using his computer skills had hacked the NYPD report system so by the time he met Vincent and Geoff in Bethlehem NY, he knew that the police had closed the case on the attack on Catherine and Heather, and opened a new one on the vigilante. Vincent was to become the subject of a citywide manhunt, fortunately the police still had no idea who they were looking for.

JT stood in the predawn cold, leaning against the car with a steaming paper cup of really bad coffee and

watched as the big silver MD-11 dropped out of the sky towards the single airstrip. Geoff had chosen this place because it belonged to a Marine buddy who ran a charter service from here. There was no security, no cameras and a nice comfy hangar for his plane. JT mused on the fact that Vincent had let this Idaho redneck, a virtual stranger, in on his secret and the guy had suddenly become his best pal, making plans and demands and generally pissing JT off royally.

But, to be fair, the guy had come through in a big way, and had kept Vincent off the radar. Flying him across country on nothing more than good intentions and the promise of compensation. So JT thought he should probably make an effort to like the guy. The plane touched down and rolled to the far end of the field, swung around gracefully and taxied back to stop in front of the hangar.

The man, Carl, who owned the place sauntered over to wait with JT. Not a particularly verbose individual for a native New Yorker, Carl gave JT a curt nod, then turned his eyes towards the plane. The stairs were lowered and Vincent appeared in the doorway. He gave a wave and descended to the pavement, then hurried over and gave JT a hug. Which went a long way towards mollifying his best friend.

A very large man emerged from the plane, raised the stairs and then walked over to where the other three waited. He bear hugged Carl, thumping him on the back and initiated introductions all around. Carl invited them all to come inside for a cup of coffee and a logistical confab, and as a group they moved across the blacktop towards the office.

Vincent slowed and put his hand on JT's arm to draw him away from the other two, " Catherine?" he asked.

JT shook his head," There was no change when I left the loft a couple of hours ago. She made it through the surgery, but it was bad Vincent. She sustained a lot of damage and they haven't been able to supply anyone with a prognosis yet. Last word was she was in a drug induced coma until they could get the swelling on her brain down. I can probably find out more today, we'll just have to be patient." He eyed his friend meaningfully and Vincent nodded once in understanding.

" I have to see her JT," he replied in a tortured voice, " I can't let her…not without…" he left it hanging because he couldn't bear to say the words.

"I know big guy," JT said, saddened for his friend," We'll figure it out. Come on, let's go inside and we'll work up a plan together."

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The Chandlers were gathered in the waiting room at New York General to hear what the doctor had gathered them together for. Catherine's father paced nervously, agitated and frightened for his oldest daughter, and worried about his youngest who hadn't slept for nearly 24 hours.

After being knocked unconscious, having her new boyfriend killed , surviving a shootout in her home and perhaps about to be told she was losing her sister it had been a rough couple of days for Heather, who didn't have Catherine's strength and was suffering from PTSD at the least.

Tess , Evan and Joe had also come by to hear and lend their support, and they too waited anxiously. Catherine had gone back into surgery in the early hours of the morning when it was determined that the swelling in her brain had lessened enough to replace the skull. They had wheeled her into recovery at 4:03 am and had begun weaning her off of the drugs that had kept her comatose, it was time to find out what her prognosis would be.

The same doctor that had spoken with them the day before, Dr. Taylor, walked into the room looking solemn. Again he shook hands, nodded and asked how Heather was doing. "That will depend on what you have to say," she replied fearfully.

"Ok then, the surgery went well. The swelling is gone and we ran a CT scan to see how her brain function was doing. It seems fairly normal, considering the trauma she's been through. Her ocular nerve seems to also be doing well under the circumstances, and she should not lose her sight, though there may be some mild impairment, she'll probably need glasses to read and she'll most likely suffer from frequent headaches." There were sighs of relief, but he held up his hand to forego a premature celebration. " However….she has been off the drugs for nearly eight hours and typically we begin to see signs of wakefulness before now. She is reactive to physical stimulus, pain and heat in the extremities, her left eye is reacting well to light, but she is showing no signs of coming out of the coma…as of yet. And, when we tried to remove her from the life support, she would not breathe on her own."

There were groans of dismay, and Heather burst into tears. The doctor squatted down in front of her and took her hand, " This is slightly troubling but not unheard of Miss Chandler. It has only been 8 hours and frequently this sort of thing takes a good deal of time, sometimes days or weeks in fact. As I said, she has suffered a severe trauma and it may be as simple as the brain is not ready yet to go back to work and requires a little more time to heal. Or…." and he looked pointedly at each of them in turn," It may be she just hasn't been given a good enough reason to wake up. So….she has been moved to a quiet room in the ICU, and my suggestion is that she be visited by those she knows and loves best. Stimuli is important, soothing music, familiar voices, pleasant smells…things she likes that may induce her brain to kickstart."

He stood and smiled at them encouragingly. " The thing to remember is that she is strong, very strong, not many people would have survived an injury of this severity, and where there's life, there's hope. So visit, read to her, play her favorite songs, tell her what is happening in the world and let her know what she is missing, it just might be the key." He looked around the room, assured them if they had any questions they could contact him at any time, and then turned and left.

Heather was still crying softly, and her father placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. He glanced up at Tess and using his chin indicated that he wished to speak with her privately. Tess followed him a short ways away from the others curiously, "Tess," he said," I know that you and Cat had some sort of falling out and I won't be offended if you decline, but I know that Catherine has enormous respect and affection for you and considers you her closest friend. Heather is going to need some sort of intervention treatment, she isn't sleeping and she blames herself for what has happened to her sister. " He glanced over at his distraught youngest and continued, "I would be personally indebted to you if you could see your way clear to forget your differences with Catherine for a time and perhaps spend some time with her on occasion, while I try and help Heather through this?"

"Consider it done Mr. Chandler," Tess replied, her voice tearful and her eyes brimming," Cat and I have had some issues recently, but I love her and she is my best friend for all of that. You would have to chain her door and post guards to keep me from her room right now." She shot a glance at Evan and decided that she could speak for him as well," And I believe that Evan feels exactly as I do. You won't be in this alone sir."

Mr. Chandler smiled gratefully, "Thank you Tess, that eases my mind a great deal. Catherine is fortunate to have friends like you. Now, I think I had better get Heather to a doctor and see if I can't get her to rest. I'll be back later. You take care of yourself alright? and I'm sure we'll see each other soon. Thank you."

He patted her on the arm, then went and collected his daughter and left. Tess turned to find Joe and Evan deep in conversation, so she walked over to find out what they were talking about and arrange with Evan to take shifts with Cat when they could work them in around their schedules.

" I'm serious Joe," Evan was saying heatedly," This "thing" seems to gravitate around Catherine as though it's hunting her. I think it would be a serious mistake to pull the officers out of the hospital with her in such a vulnerable state."

Joe stood with his hands in his pockets, his head down, clearly considering Evan's exertion, though perhaps his motives for doing so were not altogether for Catherine's benefit. Seeing perhaps an opportunity to apprehend the "vigilante" while using an unsuspecting Catherine as bait.

He gazed up at Evan for a moment, then nodded," Alright, I see your point. We'll leave a guard at the door, and one at each entrance, rotating shifts…you see to it alright?"

Evan nodded in satisfaction," Ok Joe," he agreed readily, "and Thanks."

"Yeah well…maybe we'll get lucky. Ok, I have to get back to the precinct," he glanced at Tess, but his eyes held no warmth, maybe they never would again, she just didn't know anymore, " I appreciate that you both are close with Chandler, but let's not forget we have a city to look out for too…ok?'

Without waiting for their reply, he took off down the hallway without so much as a by your leave.

Evan looked at Tess and she held his gaze steadily, "Was that request issued for Cat's benefit, or are you still looking to nab your lab rat Evan?"

Evan had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable, but he replied with a hint of belligerence, " probably a bit of both actually."

Tess continued to stare at him for a moment then said," As long as we're clear where our priorities lie."

Evan tilted his head in acknowledgement, and Tess said," Now I'm going to go see my partner. I'll Catch up with you later."

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Vincent and Geoff sat at the scarred old wooden table in Carl's office brainstorming on how to get Vincent into the hospital, each offering a suggestion, mulling over the deployment tactics, and then rejecting them discouragingly. They had been at it for an hour and were no closer to a solution. Carl had gone into the small living quarters behind the office to take care of a few business matters and cook them all some breakfast. JT was at the computer, and at the sound of his chair scraping back from the console the others shifted their gazes to watch him approach. Geoff, curious…Vincent apprehensive.

JT had a smug sort of look on his face, mixed with something approaching fear and Vincent felt his stomach knot.

He came and sat down with them, not making eye contact right away, then looked up at Vincent. "OK…I have news, some good, some not so good, but nothing that we can't work with I think. So…first off, before Vincent blows a gasket and beasts out on us, Catherine is out of surgery and in the ICU. She's still in a coma, still on life support, but it seems her CT scan came back with encouraging results, she's responding nominally to physical stimuli and she isn't going to lose her sight."

Vincent dropped his chin to his chest, closed his eyes and sighed so deeply JT was afraid he might turn inside out, " The bad news, which as a doctor I'm sure you're aware of, is she's been off the inducement meds for over 10 hours and there's still no indication she's coming out of it. And there's the matter of the cops they have stationed throughout the hospital, but as Dr. Taylor said, where there's life, there's hope."

Geoff grinned at JT's uncharacteristic optimism and asked, "Just out of curiosity dude, who is Dr. Taylor, and how do you know that's what he says?"

JT grinned back at Geoff smugly," He's one of Catherine's surgeons and, well…. see, here's the thing I forgot to mention earlier. I've put a bug in Evan's ear."

"To do what exactly?" Geoff asked, clearly not understanding.

JT chuckled, " Not a suggestion dude, a literal "bug", a hearing device and I'm pretty much privy to all of Evan's darkest secrets," he paused, frowning slightly," and I assure you, he actually has some."

"How did you manage that feat of wonder?" Geoff asked, genuinely impressed .

" After Vincent left town yesterday…was it only yesterday?" he shook his head looking bewildered for a minute," I went to see Evan to try and suss where he was with his cross species investigation. " He showed them a thin wire ring that wrapped around his thumb," I had a tiny transmitter attached to this and at an opportune moment when Evan didn't seem to be listening to me, I grabbed his earlobe like your mom used to do when she wanted you to pay attention to what she was saying…I managed to implant it in his lobe and now I can hear what's going on at the precinct, in the hospital when he's there and unfortunately when he's otherwise occupied…should I happen to be monitoring at the time. Either way, I record him every second and I can play back from the computer at will."

Geoff let out a loud guffaw, and Vincent looked at his friend in silent wonder, "Man," Geoff thumped JT on the back in admiration," That is some wicked brilliant spy shit double OH 7. Remind me never to piss you off dude."

"Noted," JT replied beaming.

"Now," said Geoff," All we have to do is figure out how to draw New York's finest out of the hospital long enough for you to get inside and spend some time with your girl…" he paused, tilting his head to one side and then a wicked gleam entered his eye," and I think I might know just the thing."

"And how do you propose to top my wicked brilliant spy shit?" JT asked.

Geoff grinned like a fool," With a good old fashioned street brawl"

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

" A street brawl," JT uttered disdainfully, " Isn't that a bit low tech?"

Geoff chuckled, " You go with your strengths. I've been thinking about it, I've got close to 20 Marine buddies in this area, not including Mr. Surly in the back room, and I figure that would be enough to empty the hospital and a couple of precincts, especially if I supply the beer."

"You'll all go to jail," Vincent said dubiously," and that's not a great way to end a reunion."

"Granted," replied Geoff, "but I'll get everyone to chip in for bail money. We haven't seen each other for close to 12 years, and chances are a fight would break out at some point anyway, at least this would be in a good cause," he laughed.

Vincent looked at JT," Do you think it could work?"

JT shrugged in reply," I guess if they restrict it to each other, don't have weapons and no one hits a cop, they won't get gassed or have the SWAT team show up…yeah, it might work."

Geoff stood up grinning," This is gonna be F. U. N., fun. I'm going to make some calls."

"That guy is nuts," JT said, shaking his head in dismay.

Vincent grinned," Yeah, I know, isn't it great?"

When Geoff returned to the table he had made contact with 17 of his Marine corps cronies, all of which were delighted to meet and lend a fist. Geoff was rubbing his hands together, practically twitching with excitement. " Man, I can't wait for you to meet the guys, this is going to be a party to remember." He grinned at JT's grimace, " I'm gonna show you eggheads how Marines come through for their friends. Just wait, this is going to work like a charm." He grinned then bellowed across the room at Carl," How about some food Carl? I'm going to need some energy for this evening, don't want to run out of steam before I have a chance to belt Sanchez one in the mouth. "

Six hours later, Geoff, Vincent and JT were sitting in a bar called "Shorties" a half a block from New York General, surrounded by 17 of the biggest, loudest ex Marines Vincent had ever seen. Not one of them was under 6 foot, and they looked like they shaved with razor wire and ate kittens for breakfast. But they were a great bunch of guys. Geoff circulated among them with overflowing pitchers of beer, topping off glasses at regular intervals. There was a lot of name calling and laughing and reminiscing. They were having a high old time. But it was clear they considered Geoff to be their leader and he held place of honor amongst them.

Periodically Geoff would wander back to where Vincent and JT sat at the bar nursing beers , point someone out and give them some background, as if they could hope to keep them all straight.

"That big guy," JT had a hard time distinguishing one "big guy" from another, to him they were all monsters," the one with the bright yellow crew cut? That's Brody. Meanest toughest bastard in the corps, once saw him snap a rifle barrel in half with his bare hands. But I'll let you in on a little secret. We picked up this stray pup one day, and adopted him into the unit. Brody always pretended he hated that dog, but we all knew he was spending his beer money buying food and such for it. One day we took the dog on a routine patrol with us and things went pear shaped. Dog got out of the HumVee, got hit by a stray bullet, killed him dead. That big lug had to be taken to the infirmary, cried for 4 days. Soft as a babies butt that one."

He shook his head remembering, " He and that little guy over there," again, JT could not find a "little guy" until he was pointed out, " Sanchez, they had this running feud. Brody isn't so bright, damn good soldier and all, but dim as a 2 watt bulb. Sanchez used to give him crap all the time, twist old Brody up something fierce. I have a feeling tonight's gonna be payback," he laughed heartily in anticipation.

At around 9 pm, Geoff suggested that his pals were liquored up enough to get things rolling and asked JT if he wanted to do a little recon on the hospital before Geoff gave them the thumbs up. Relieved to get out from underfoot, JT nodded and left the bar. Ten minutes later he texted Vincent that they were good to go.

Vincent got up from his bar stool and looking at Geoff gave him a warm smile. " I'm proud to call you my friend Geoff," he said sincerely, " I don't know what I'd have done without your help."

Geoff winked, " Hey man, you're not the kind of man that lets life roll over him, you'd have been alright. I'm just glad you let me come along for the ride. I'm proud to be your friend…let's do this thing ok? "

He gave Vincent a bone crushing hug, " Good luck my man, here's hoping she comes round."

His eyes watering, " Thank you, and thanks to your friends. I'll see you after ok?"

Geoff nodded and then shouted into the throng, " Let's do some damage Marines!"

And so it began.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

( Suggest you find this song on you tube and play it at the appropriate time)

Geoff had lived up to his boast, 17 ex marines with a lot of beer in them made a hell of a spectacle. Vincent stood outside the hospital in the shadows of the alley across the street and watched every cop inside come pouring out through the doors in a matter of minutes, walkies squawking for back up. They were followed by every employee not currently handling a patient. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw some zealous entrepreneur giving odds and collecting bets.

Clutching his props, he turned up the collar of his coat to hide his face and slipped inside. He climbed the service stairs to the ICU unit, then stood just inside the doorway listening…medical machinery hummed and beeped, ventilation units whooshed and occasionally the sound of the crepe soles of a nurses pair of shoes would enter the hallways, but for the most part the ICU was deserted. It was now or never. He slipped into the hallway and quickly made his way to the nurses station, found Catherine's chart hanging on a hook with 4 others, located her room and made his way there quietly.

Her room was darkened for the evening, but his enhanced vision made it seem bright as noontime. He pulled the blinds and they were completely alone.

He walked slowly to the bed, his chest hurt and his eyes were blurred with tears. She looked so small and fragile lying there. Her beautiful hair shorn off and her head swathed in bandages. The entire right side of her face was covered with a thick layer of gauze, and what could be seen was a livid purple from the bruising.

She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

He leant over her, careful not to dislodge any of the wires that held her to his world and pressed a gentle kiss to her left cheek, practically the only portion of her face that was exposed. He reached behind him without taking his eyes off of her, and drug the single chair closer to the bed. He dropped the railing and sat as close to her as he was able. Tenderly he lifted her left hand and brought it to his lips palm up, and tears dripped onto the pale flesh. He closed his eyes, pain and relief warring inside, and pressed a kiss to her open palm.

He pulled the cd player from his jacket pocket and laid it on the bed next to her, adjusted the volume and then spoke for the first time.

"Hey," was at first all he could muster, tears choked his voice off and he struggled to achieve enough volume to hear himself," Catherine?…I'm here baby."

He began to cry in earnest then. He supposed he had harbored this fantasy that the second he touched her, the instant he spoke, she would awaken like Snow White to the princes kiss. Instead she lie pallid and silent and unresponsive. He let the emotions run their course and when he found his voice again he began speaking softly, telling her where he had been, telling her why he had returned. He spoke of love and loss and need and he whispered of a future he had only begun to hope for. He told her what she meant to him, what she had always meant and what his life would be without her.

"Every couple," the word twisted on his tongue and stung his eyes with bitter sweetness, but that is what they had always been destined to be, a couple, two as one," Every couple needs a song and I've picked one out for us…" he reached down and clicked the play button and the vocals of Jason Mraz,"I Won't Give up" filled the room. "Listen to the lyrics Catherine, listen and hear MY voice saying them…"

When I look into your eyesIt's like watching the night skyOr a beautiful sunriseWell, there's so much they holdAnd just like them old starsI see that you've come so farTo be right where you areHow old is your soul?Well, I won't give up on usEven if the skies get roughI'm giving you all my loveI'm still looking upAnd when you're needing your spaceTo do some navigatingI'll be here patiently waitingTo see what you find'Cause even the stars they burnSome even fall to the earthWe've got a lot to learnGod knows we're worth itNo, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easilyI'm here to stay and make the difference that I can makeOur differences they do a lot to teach us how to useThe tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stakeAnd in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intendFor us to work we didn't break, we didn't burnWe had to learn how to bend without the world caving inI had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I amI won't give up on usEven if the skies get roughI'm giving you all my loveI'm still looking up, still looking , I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)I won't give up on usEven if the skies get roughI'm giving you all my loveI'm still looking up

" I love you Catherine, I am so _in_ love with you that it is the single defining reality in my life. I need you to come back to me because I am nothing, nowhere without you. I don't have the strength to face this life if you aren't a part of it. Please don't leave me behind? Please."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelers box and extracted the Celtic knot ring, a single strand of gold entwined, no beginning or end and engraved on the band, "as long as we both shall live" he slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand, then bent his head over it and sealed the promise with a kiss.

He looked up at her, let his eyes roam her body hungrily, expectantly…" Wake up Catherine…please wake up."

But she didn't. The machines whined and whirred, and her chest rose and fell. The monitors beeped, showing her steady heartbeat, but she was silent and still.

He sat for a moment, his head bowed and his heart rent into a thousand pieces. He had been so sure that she would respond to him. When she slept through her father's visits and Heather's prattling and Tess' rough humor, it was only because she was just too sad and tired to react. But he would be different, he would be able to call her back out of the darkness, when no one else could.

The disappointment was crushing, and quickly turned to anger. He wanted to shake her, to make her wake. He wanted to race back outside and throw himself into the fight going on in the street below. Tear someone, anyone limb from limb. Howl out his pain. He rose from his chair, chest heaving, his eyes taking on the yellow cast of the beast. But he suppressed it, fought it down with an act of sheer will, sunk in on himself in misery.

He got on his knees at her bedside, took her hand and held it to his cheek and prayed. "You listened once," he reminded God," please hear me again? Send her back to me? Or let me come where she is, because I can't endure the thought of my life without her. Why let her save me, only to take her away? The job isn't done, we still have things to do…I need to make her happy….please, I'm begging you."

He held her hand desperately, as if it were the only thing tethering him to life, and in fact it was. He was adrift and broken.

But sometimes the answer is no. He didn't know how long he stayed that way, but after some time his phone beeped, JT's signal that it was time to go.

Resigned he stood and gently placed her hand back on the covers. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth tenderly. "I won't give up on us," he whispered, touching the backs of his fingers to her cheek in a light caress, " I won't give up on you….I'll be back love…I'll be back every day until you come back to me, or I get apprehended. I love you."

Then he turned and left, half the man he'd been when he came in.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Catherine Chandler was frantic.

All had been dark and silent, she hadn't thought a thought or felt an emotion for….well, she didn't know how long. There had been peace, something she had not known for years. No turmoil, no…complications, simply being. But something had been wrong, deep she had felt a vague sense of loss, of having misplaced something precious, she simply couldn't remember what it was.

Awareness had returned slowly, with the sound of heart monitors and whispering footsteps, nothing specific that she could put a name to, just a feeling of rising up out of a blackness so pervasive, it had seemed like skin. And then a sadness washed over her, not a remembered sadness, but one she knew she had carried for some time. It gnawed at her like an itch she couldn't scratch, or a sound she couldn't identify.

And then memory switched on like the Vegas strip coming to life in the dark. A disorienting swirl of color and sound, and electricity…jumping from nerve end to nerve end, making her want to gasp. Vincent….

She had sent him away, the darkness, the sadness was given identity. The gasp became a silent scream, ripping from a soul bereft of the one thing that might dispel the loss of light and warmth.

It rolled over her in waves. The feel of his arms, the taste of his mouth on hers. Jolting her like a dentists drill without the Novocain, penetrating and invasive, arrowing straight for the sensitive core of her being.

It pierced the darkness as keenly as a scalpel, cutting away the layers of deception and denial until all that remained was the quivering certainty that she could not peel back the enveloping black without him.

Better to simply remain in her deprived state, cut off from the pain, wallowing in the nothing. It's all she had now. It was easy to ignore the stimulus, it was removed anyway and to connect to it would have taken more will than she could dredge up from her ruined spirit. She isolated, insulated herself, burrowed back down into the unawareness and remained. Untouchable, unscathed, understandably.

So sentience ebbed and flowed, usually by the time she decided she might just reach for it, it was gone and she was left in peace again.

But then there was a voice, and it seemed to be _his_. The remembered timbre and tone, but she convinced herself it was simply an echo, a ghost come to haunt and torment, and so she wrapped herself in another layer and sunk deeper.

But the voice wouldn't leave her alone. It whispered along her nerve ends trying to draw her out. Teasing with her need, pulling and urging.

No!… a mental shake of denial….gone, safe and gone…but that familiar, beloved voice …how could she not listen while it whispered? How could she deny the joy it brought her? She could believe the lie if it felt this good, if it steadied her heart and filled her up so completely. But there was more, a spreading warmth that began in her chest and groaned along the unused muscle and sinew, igniting feeling.

And more yet…lips against her cheek, in the palm of her hand, his lips, there was no mistaking their feel, for their memory was carved into her for eternity. But it wasn't possible, it couldn't be…or could it?

And then…like an explosion, a concussive force like a shockwave…that voice, those lips, the warmth….it ordered her to listen, insisted she pay attention to the….song, it was a song. A beautiful haunting melody and those words….words HIS voice said belonged to them. He was there, he was in pain, she had to help him, to ease him so she struggled. Clawing her way up, like swimming through treacle. Suddenly anxious at the crawling pace the awareness had adopted. Suppose he left again?

The effort exhausted her, but still she pushed forward, up, outward, like a hatchling chipping at the shell that encased it. Don't give up, the voice whispered urgently…there is a way out.

But it began to fade. She could feel it drawing away, and the warmth leaving her. Suddenly she was terrified.

She heard, truly heard a door open and then shut and she tried to scream, she thrashed in her agony and a single finger twitched…then stretched, then came in contact with?…her mind struggled to place the object, and then the synapses fired… the source of the music, a cd player…her finger found the play button.

Vincent had his hand on the stairwell door handle when his sensitive hearing picked up a familiar sound. Odd…it was the song he had just played in Catherine's room. That brought a searing pain, sharp and unexpected. Insult to injury and he yanked the door with more force than was necessary and then paused…turned his head, listened more closely. The music? It was coming from back down the hallway, coming from….Catherine's room?!

Even considering his preternatural ability, Vincent had never moved so quickly in his life.

CHAPTER TWENTY

A single tear like a lost hope, slid down Catherine's cheek as the lyrics of the song finally penetrated the fog.

He had come back for her, despite her chasing him away, and he wasn't going to give up on them. She couldn't find words for the feelings that rose up in her, but they saturated every thought that flickered through her bruised mind. It offered pale comparisons, gratitude, love, fidelity, respect and while all of those were true, they were simplified versions of a far more complex connection.

They had a bond, something that went beyond control or choice. Something more…though she couldn't describe it, even to herself.

When her hospital room door had closed, as she finally realized that he hadn't been the wishful dream of a broken psyche, the loss was palpable, tangible and visceral. Not a pang, but a full contact, UFC soul destroying body slam. It left her breathless to the point of asphyxiation. Even with liters of pure oxygen pumping through the ventilation system, she couldn't breathe.

She knew, even in her hyperventilating panic, that he would return. That she had not lost him, at least not in that way. But because of who and what he was, and the enormous risk he had taken to come to her, the possibility that circumstance might prevent him, was ever present. The idea that she might never be given the opportunity to unburden her heart and finally tell him what she had discovered about him and herself and the enormity of what she felt, was tragic.

"It's a great song isn't it?" his voice asked, silkily and charged with intense emotion.

She neither heard him return, nor was able to see him so she was frightened that he might not really be there and that she was still dreaming. But moved her head to nod anyway, it was a slow uncomfortable effort, but obviously enough because a warm strong hand enclosed hers as it twitched on the coverlet.

The relief was so extreme it made her whimper, and had her throat not been closed off with a ventilation tube, it would have been a sob.

Even so, her reaction to his touch was immediate and apparent, as was his response. Swiftly, competent hands moved to ease her discomfort, all while his sibilant voice soothed and reassured. " I'm going to remove the tracheal tube so that you can breathe normally. It will be uncomfortable, but only for a few seconds…do you understand Catherine?"

She gave a slight nod, and he proceeded. When he had performed that task she felt him move away and heard the sound of water being poured. A straw was placed against her lips," Small, slow sips at first, your throat is going to be sore."

She did as he prescribed and the cool water revived her. She pressed her head back into the pillow and whispered," Vincent…"

She felt, heard, knew he smiled then because his voice was colored with it," Hey."

"Hey", she replied.

"It's good to see you,' he was nearly laughing in relief, like someone who knows how closely they just came to dying.

" If I could see _you_, I'd say the same," she whispered painfully. The straw was placed at her lips again and she took another sip. " Why can't I see?" she asked fearfully.

" Well, it's dark in here for one thing," he chuckled softly and her stomach fluttered at the sound she never hoped to hear again," and also, and probably more likely, because one eye is covered with bandages and the other is taped shut."

"Taped shut?"

"Yeah, they do that to keep it from drying out when a patient isn't able to blink."

"Oh. Are you really here?" she asked softly, needing to be sure.

She felt her hand being lifted and placed against a strong, warm chest. A pounding, thready heartbeat thrummed beneath her fingers. " Convinced?" he asked softly.

She swallowed a sob that threatened to erupt, and could only nod in answer.

As his hand tightened around hers in response she felt an unfamiliar object encircling her left ring finger. "What's that on my hand?" she asked.

"Oh…that…well, it's a ring?' he replied, sounding unsure and shy. It was endearing.

"Where did it come from, I've never worn a ring on that finger before."

" That's because I never married you in secret before."

"What?"

"Well, in fairness I didn't give you the opportunity to refuse. But considering you _did_ tell me you loved me, I sort of took liberties."

" Suppose I don't want to be married to you?"

"You don't?"

"I do."

"Well that's a relief," she could hear the smile again.

" That might have been true when I was comatose. What about now that I'm awake? Still relieved?"

" You have no idea."

" Me too. Not much fun being married when you can't nag about dirty socks on the floor, or leaving the toilet seat up."

His voice grew serious," Do you want me to ask now that you have the option? It _was_ rather arrogant of me to assume."

"Nah," she sighed, her heart swelling to dangerous proportions, "It was a safe assumption, for all your arrogance."

She heard his phone beep. " Is that your signal?" she asked, knowing he was probably here at huge risk.

" Yeah, JT… hold on."

She could hear him depressing buttons on the keypad, then her hand was held again.

"You should go," she whispered, though it was the last thing in the world she wanted to say.

" I can't," he whispered back, his breath fanning her flushed face. He had bent over and was mere inches away.

" Because I haven't sealed our bargain yet," he replied just before he lowered his lips to hers.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

While their first kiss had been passionate and desperate, this one was tender and filled with promise. She raised her hand to touch him, and felt the tears on his face. Her heart soared like a clay pigeon and then exploded into fragments, knowing that she had caused him so much pain. Reversing their perspectives, she imagined how she would have felt in these circumstances and her remorse was overwhelming. Because now she knew that he didn't just love her….you can get over lost love in time. This was something else, something she'd never heard of, seen and had certainly never felt before. And in his kiss she found that he too was bound by it. That he was as powerless to resist it as she was. This was closer to symbiosis.

It was liberating and terrifying at the same time, to be so connected that even the _possibility_ of losing one another, was unbearable. But it wasn't as if either of them had a choice, or would change it if they could. He had said it was immutable fact, carved in stone…she eased him away," as long as we both shall live, at least," she smiled against his lips.

She could feel the melancholy, and suddenly, desperately needed to look in his eyes. She reached up and pulled the tape off. It took her a moment to adjust, her vision was blurred with more than disuse and darkness. When she could finally focus on him, she made a sad "ohm" sound. He looked terrible.

Bruised circles under his eyes, sunken cheeks, and several days worth of beard made her realize how difficult the last few days had been for him.

"Those words are engraved on your ring," he smiled down at her, and brushed the tears from his face with an impatient hand.

"Really?"

He nodded again, " and I mean it too."

She rewarded him with a huge grin, even though it hurt, "Ditto."

He smiled, remembering that conversation too.

" I'm so sorry Vincent," she sighed, " I don't think I understood when I pushed you away, how impossible it would be to try and sever this connection, or how much we both rely on it. I only wanted to keep you safe because I love you so very much…you realize that…yes?"

"Of course I do, I intuitively understood why. After all, I had tried to do the same thing. I was going to be noble and walk away…but I couldn't. It's as though there is an unseen force that is woven around the two of us. It's so close and so strong that separation causes literal physical pain. I can't say I understand it, and I won't even say that it's good for either of us, but there is no denying it and I don't have the will or the strength to try," he again bent to her lips, they were warm and soft and pliant and each time he touched them he felt a surge of power and a completeness that he had never even known he lacked.

He drew back to look at her, savoring the closeness, knowing that there would never be talk of walking away again, no matter what came next. That just wasn't an option anymore. Only death would deny them, and even then he wasn't convinced that they could be separated.

His phone rang this time. "JT is freaking out, I guess the diversion is played out." he pulled his phone out and without breaking eye contact with her he said," OK JT, I'm coming…what? Are you sure? Ok, I'm on my way…yes, she is" he smiled warmly, " Yes, I will. Ok,Ok…I'll be right out." he sighed and dropped his head dejectedly. " I have to go."

She smiled, letting him know that it was alright. " I know. I want you to, I need you to stay safe, for me…ok?"

"Ok…but I'll be close…and I'll find some way to come back," he dropped another lingering kiss on to her lips and then straightened. " And JT says to tell you, welcome home."

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Even as he had to tear himself away and leave her, the elation he felt made Vincent's step light and put a wide smile on his face.

She was alive, she was awake and she was _his_ and nothing else in the world could matter to him as much as that. Lost in that euphoria, the threat of Muirfield faded, the police became a nuisance, her friends and family a minor obstacle…she loved him…and he was so desperately in love with her that he couldn't see straight. Even were he to be taken on the hospital steps, the last hour was worth it. He would happily have traded all his life to that point, to achieve this outcome. To know with certainty that she would be beside him from this day forward. If he had her to lean on, he could endure anything.

He floated down the back stairs, lighter than he'd been in ten years, and pausing at the door he allowed himself a surge of happiness so intense it almost made him laugh out loud. He bowed his head for a moment and gave thanks for answered prayers, then pushed the door open onto the darkened alley.

He'd gone perhaps ten steps when he saw JT's body. He was sitting in the shadows, against a dumpster, his head lolled onto his shoulder and Vincent could smell the blood that oozed from his oldest friend. All the elation evaporated in a single breathless moment and he sprinted to JT's side. His shaking fingers found a thready pulse and as he bent to examine the wound in his shoulder, the world went suddenly black. He felt the hypodermic dart pierce the skin on his thigh, and knew no more.

Catherine lay quietly in the darkened room a secretive smile playing on her lips. She was tired, but emotionally sated. Relaxed and happier than she could ever remember being. He had come back to her, not abjectly, but with purpose and resolve and there was no question that she would offer resistance. He had pulled her almost bodily from her coma, and then given her every reason to live.

He had taken a stupid, dangerous risk in doing so, but she couldn't regret it. He loved her. Together, they would overcome.

She let that thought lull her gently to sleep, still smiling.

JT regained consciousness slowly. There was a LOT of pain, and he really wasn't suited for that sort of thing. Everything had gone according to plan. Better than the plan in fact. The Marines had landed with a mighty crash that brought every cop within a 5 mile radius to stand and gape at the magnificent brawl unfolding in the street. Geoff and his brothers in arms had begun by getting loud, then there had been a flurry of punches, several aimed specifically at the hapless Sanchez, and then they got down to business.

There had been a crowd of 50 or more spectators, most with phone cameras, recording the action. The cops had mostly just stood back and waited to see who would be left standing. There was a lot of cursing, and raucous laughter, a good deal of blood and superficial wounds, and Sanchez lost a gold tooth down the drainage grate. It was all very marvelous.

JT had watched with wry humor from the safety of the shadows behind the hospital. The alley smelled of urine and garbage, but it was better than losing teeth. He waited for Vincent, hoping that he would be able to awaken Catherine, for both their sakes, and make all of this effort worth while. He had to admire Geoff, albeit grudgingly. Vincent had a knack, even as a kid, for choosing friends that would do almost anything for him. He was that kind of guy, one that inspired intense loyalty and fealty. Because you never doubted that you would receive the same in return.

Because of the incredible noise from the street, and the fact that he wasn't being as cautious as he should have been, he didn't hear the approach of the men that knifed him. Turning a moment too late, he saw three men in dark clothes, wearing military balaclava's bearing down on him. He threw up his hands, backing away, babbling about not wanting any trouble. But they never even slowed.

He tried to stand, got halfway to his feet, then slid back to a sitting position his head spinning. At that moment, two hospital janitors talking rapidly and excitedly about the fight they had just witnessed, came down the alley. They were on top of him before they noticed him, then one said," Hey Marty, look!'

They approached cautiously, and he said," Help me please I've been stabbed."

They ran over and one squatted down to check on him while the other stood apart like he was ready to turn tail and run. The one called Marty glanced at the other, telling him to go inside and get a paramedic, and hurry. Relieved, JT finally surrendered to unconsciousness.

Geoff and his brothers, the ones that could walk when the dust settled, were loaded into the police van for their trip to the precinct to "cool off". The ones that couldn't walk were being treated in the hospital ER. Just before the van doors closed, Geoff searched the alley shadows for some sign of JT or Vincent, but saw nothing. He assumed they had made a clean getaway, and he would see JT later at the jail, as was agreed.

All in all, he grinned , it had been a HELL of a night.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Brody sat in the ER waiting room a compress held to his forehead to stem the flow of blood from a nasty cut above his eye. He chuckled, Sanchez hadn't been very happy to lose his prized gold tooth, and the cut had been retaliation. Served him right the little jerk. Of course, at 6'2" and 230 pounds Sanchez could only be called "little" in comparison to Brody. There were eight of them waiting to be seen. It had been a grand fight, even if they did get a little over enthusiastic as it had progressed. In his big soft heart, Brody hoped that Vincent had gotten his wish and his girl had come out of her coma. He liked Vincent almost as much as he liked Geoff, who had always stuck up for him. A guy had to look out for those kinds of buddies, especially a guy like Brody.

He looked up as the ER doors slid open and a gurney was wheeled in, curiously he stood up because he recognized the prone figure, "hey Sanchez…isn't that Vincent's friend, what's his name?…JR?"

Sanchez glanced over at the gurney, "JT, you moron…wonder what happened to him? He wasn't in the fight."

Brody wandered over to where the paramedics had parked the gurney. JT was very pale, and a large bandage was plastered to his left shoulder. The paramedics had started and IV and had given him a pain injection, but he was conscious. Brody towered over him, "Hey man, what happened? You're supposed to be down at the jail bailing the guys out."

" I got knifed by 3 guys in the alley, they took Vincent…" JT's voice was soft and his words were slurred, but Brody understood him anyway.

"_Who_ took Vincent?" he asked aggressively, no one messed with his friends.

JT shook his head , " I dunno, I think it was Muirfield, there was a black SUV..' he mumbled, the drugs really beginning to kick in.

Brody turned and shouted across the room, " Sanchez, get over here."

Sanchez wasn't really inclined to acquiesce, but something in Brody's tone made him get up and go over anyway.

" What's going on?" he asked in a surly voice.

Brody's forehead was knit with anger, " Somebody knifed JR here, and took Vincent away…."

" JT, stupid…and who took Vincent?" Sanchez had liked the quiet Vincent too, and knew that Geoff would be upset that his new friend had been abducted.

" Muirfield," JT whispered, he had the where with all left to reach into his jeans pocket and extract the wad of cash the guys had given him for bail, he handed it to Sanchez," Muirfield….tell Geoff, he'll understand."

Angry himself now Sanchez nodded and gave JT's hand a squeeze, " Don't worry buddy, " he said quietly, " We're on it, you rest easy."

He punched Brody in the shoulder, " C'mon Dopey," he grinned savagely, "Looks like the night isn't over yet."

Sanchez went quietly from marine to marine explaining what had happened, they were all in. No one was going to snatch one of their friends and get away with it. Sanchez was elected to go down to the station to secure the release of the others and formulate a plan, they would all rendezvous at Carl's place in Bethlehem.

Sanchez arrived at the precinct only to find that his friends were being released with citations. Seems the cops had bigger fish to fry than a bunch of drunk and rowdy marines. As the guys were gathering their belongings from the desk sergeant, he pulled Geoff aside and explained what had happened. " All the guys at the hospital are in, none of us wants to see Vincent get hurt, so you tell us what to do, and we've got your back."

Geoff shook his head regretfully, " No man, this is big time bad," he replied, " These Muirfield guys play dirty, and I can't ask anyone else to risk their lives, 'cause that's what this is going to mean to anyone who gets involved. I didn't mind asking the guys to put on a show, but getting Vincent away from Muirfield is going to take a special ops insertion, and someone could get killed."

Sanchez scowled at him, squaring his shoulders, " Are YOU going?" he asked belligerently.

Geoff stared at Sanchez for a moment, " Yeah, I'm going to do what I can to get him out of there, even if it means I get hurt in the process."

" Then I'm going too…no one gets left behind….remember?" Sanchez said stoutly.

Geoff grinned, almost sorry now that he'd smacked Sanchez around during the brawl. " Alright, as long as you know what you're getting into. We'll put it to the other guys and see where we stand."

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Catherine woke languorously that morning, a feeling of contentment still lingering from the night before. She opened her good eye slowly only to find her room crowded with silent people. Her father, Heather, Joe and Tess and Evan all stood around her bed apprehensively.

When the ICU nurse had returned to check on Catherine in the early hours and found her tracheal tube removed and a few unexplained items in her room, she had immediately called Catherine's doctor, who in turn had contacted the police and Catherine's family.

The room was now filled to overflowing with an expectant hush. Catherine's eye moved from tense face to tense face, then she smiled reassuringly and said," are we having a party?"

Heather burst into tears and rushed her sister, throwing herself onto Catherine's chest and wheezing between sobs, " Thank God you're alright…thank God…' Catherine patted Heather's back gently.

" Hey little sister, calm down, everything is alright…I'm alright…" she gazed up at her smiling father in confusion, her eyebrow arched questioningly.

" She feels responsible," he shrugged by way of explanation.

" Hey Heath," Catherine said gently, pushing her sister away momentarily," relax, none of this was your fault," she stared into Heather's tearful eyes and said more sternly, " Stop beating yourself up, this was Darius and the thugs he got involved with, it had nothing to do with you."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Joe bristle angrily at the suggestion that his brother was somehow at fault, but he said nothing.

Tess and Evan moved simultaneously towards Catherine's bedside, sincere smiles of relief on both their faces. Tess had tears in her eyes, and she placed her hand on Catherine's forearm and gave it a rough squeeze, " Good to have you back partner,' she said softly.

" Better to be back," Catherine replied shooting Evan a questioning look, he grinned, shrugged and made a "what are you going to do?" gesture that told Catherine whatever had come before, was now forgotten in Tess' eyes.

There was a lot of talking all at once, everyone asking when she had come around, what had made her do so, and where had all the stuff in her room come from?

Catherine feigned ignorance, hoping Vincent had had the sense to wipe his fingerprints from the cd player.

She told them she had come around late the night before, found herself in the hospital and had been disoriented and very tired and had fallen into a natural sleep almost immediately. That was all she knew.

Everyone seemed to accept that explanation, except perhaps Heather, who had, even in her hysterics, noticed the ring on Catherine's finger. She said nothing however, shrewdly discerning where it might have come from, and determined that this time, she would respect her sister's choices and defend her privacy.

A few minutes later an ICU nurse and Catherine's doctor came into the room. Dr. Taylor apologized for breaking up the happy reunion, but insisted that he had a battery of tests to run on Catherine and told them they could all come back later in the day if they wished. He told Mr. Chandler that he would be in contact to let him know the results, and shooed the flock out of Catherine's room.

He gazed down at Catherine speculatively for a moment then said, " It would appear as though you had an unauthorized visitor last night, that managed to get through to you."

Catherine looked up at him trying to remain calm and replied, " If I did, I don't remember…but it seems like it did the trick."

Dr. Taylor smiled knowingly, " Indeed," was all he said.

He instructed the nurse to get Catherine ready for her tests and turned to leave, then glanced back over his shoulder and said, " Nice to have you back detective Chandler."

Catherine simply nodded.

Half an hour later Catherine was on another gurney and being wheeled down the hall towards the elevator. The ICU orderlies were deep in conversation, ignoring her almost completely, as they discussed the brawl that had happened just down the street from the hospital last night, and how busy the ER had been because of it. Catherine discerned that it must have been the "diversion" Vincent had mentioned and wondered how he had contrived a brawl, considering the only person he knew was JT, who never struck Catherine as the brawling type. She mentally shook her head, smiling inwardly at the lengths he had apparently gone to just to see her. Dear God, she loved him.

They had descended two floors when the elevator stopped and the doors opened to admit another passenger.

Catherine almost gasped when she saw that said passenger was JT, his arm in a sling and his face pale and drawn. His eyes widened when he saw Catherine, and he tried very hard not to react, but Catherine knew immediately that there was something very wrong. His body language was obvious, and her heart suddenly began to hammer in her chest, because the only thing that could make JT look like that was Vincent being in some sort of trouble. She almost said something out of fear, but he gave an imperceptible shake of his head then glanced at his watch and tapped the face, subtly telling her that he would tell her but now was definitely not the time.

Agitated, she compressed her lips and gave a subtle nod, then looked away as the doors slid open again and the orderlies pushed her out into the hall. She let her eyes slip back to meet JT's worried gaze and he mouthed, " I'll be back later."

Then he was gone and she was alone with her terror.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

JT was exhausted and he hurt everywhere, but he had no time to sleep. He went directly back to the loft, by a circuitous, convoluted route and sat down at his computer. He began by pulling up the security camera footage from the hospital, it was a long shot but he had to start somewhere. As he suspected, the cameras had been disabled for nearly an hour, as had the traffic cameras surrounding the hospital. It was then that he was sure it had been Muirfield that had captured Vincent, no one else would have had that technological acumen, or been that thorough.

Chasing another phantom lead, JT knew that the police had opened a file on his attack and decided to check in on Evan's bug to see if he could learn anything. He was dismayed to find nearly 12 hours of audio to sift through, so to save time, he inputted a series of keywords to search the file so he could move on to other things and multitask. He typed in "attack, hospital, his own name" and then… on a whim, he also added "vigilante, creature and Muirfield", he didn't expect that to lead to anything, but you never knew.

He set the recording to play, and then picked up his phone and dialed the number for the burner he had given Geoff last night. The big man picked up on the first ring. " Geoff, it's JT."

He could hear the smile in Geoff's voice as he stated the obvious, " yeah JT, I figured…how you doing man? Are you ok?"

"Aside from feeling like an hors d'oeuvre skewered by a toothpick, I'm fine…where are you?"

"The guys and I are at Carl's, we've been waiting to hear from you. Did Vincent get to see Catherine? Is she awake? Have you heard anything about him?"

" Hang on dude, one thing at a time will you?….yeah, he saw Catherine, yeah she's awake, I actually saw her myself at the hospital…she's out of her mind with worry and I'm pretty much the same. And no, I haven't got any news on Vincent yet. Are you getting ready to head back to Idaho then?" JT couldn't help the disappointment that colored his voice when he asked.

" WHAT?!, going back? Oh hell no, the guys and I are planning our insertion to get him back, all we're waiting on is for you to give us a target."

JT's head drooped in relief, " I'm working on that right now, how many guys are we talking about? And do they have any idea what they are getting themselves into?" he asked, really liking the guy now. Vincent had chosen his confidante well.

" Oh yeah, they're up to speed, and charged up for action. There are 12 of us, and I called in some markers and have 4 tech ops on their way to give you a hand with the logistics, and one guy to run coms. Turns out Carl is a doomsday fanatic and has an arsenal of weapons and gear that would make Muirfield tremble in their loafers if they knew."

JT nodded in satisfaction, but cautioned Geoff," Whatever we do, needs to be quick, quiet and as bloodless as possible. We don't want a lot of dead bodies we have to explain."

"yeah, I take your point…hang on a sec…"

JT could hear a muffled conversation, apparently Geoff had placed his hand over the phone. When he came back on it was with a hint of smug satisfaction, " We got it covered, seems Carl has prepared for everything, we have tranq's and enough rounds to put half of New York nighty night. Will that do?"

" Admirably," JT stifled a laugh.

Suddenly the computer beeped, indicating that one of the keywords had been found, he hit the pause button and then said, " Look, I might have something here, let me get back to you in a while ok? You guys just keep doing whatever gung-ho marines do in these situations, and I'll give you a call in a bit."

" Ok JT," Geoff said, "and hey….don't worry, we look out for our own man, we'll get him back."

JT grinned, " I think I believe that 100 percent Geoff, hang tight, I'll be in touch."

JT hung up and turned back to the computer, running the audio through the speakers. It only took him seconds to figure out that Evan was in with Muirfield, going by the conversation. Not only was he instrumental in Vincent's capture, but he had apparently been given the job of overseeing his abduction as his induction into Muirfield's inner circle. Which meant he had been one of the masked men in the alley that had stabbed him. JT seethed with fury at the betrayal and hypocrisy exhibited by the so called scientist. So much for his wanting to "help" the poor creature and find a cure, and so much for his being a detective who had made an oath to protect and serve. Well, thought JT angrily, he now knew how to find Vincent, and would extract his revenge on Evan for being knifed.

Getting back on the computer, he hacked the GPS on Evan's phone and started tracking him, then called Geoff back and explained the situation.

"This guy Evan, he's a friend of Catherine's?" Geoff asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he likes to pretend he is," replied JT savagely," He's pretended a LOT of things apparently. I have his coordinates, how soon can you and a couple of your guys get back to New York?"

" We can pay your ME pal a visit in a couple of hours….we'll get Vincent's location out of him one way or another, don't worry about that," Geoff replied, and JT gave a little shudder at his tone. He definitely wouldn't want to be in Evan's shoes when Geoff and his boys caught up with him. " You just keep tabs on him bud, and we'll see you asap."

JT gave Geoff the directions to a meeting place, and rung off. Now for the really hard part, he had to go back to the hospital and tell Catherine what was going on. It was a conversation he had hoped he would never have to have.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Catherine had been moved to a private room on the 3rd floor after completing 2 hours of tests. She had blurry vision in her right eye, a screaming migraine headache, and extremely high blood pressure, which had nothing whatsoever to do with her physical state. She had endured another CT scan, ekg's and blood work, and then spent an hour with a clinical psychologist to determine if she had any cognitive dysfunction or memory loss.

She had passed, but only just, because her mind was seething with worry over JT and Vincent. She knew in her heart that something was very wrong, she could almost feel it through their connection and she was nearly frantic. Worse yet was the fact that she was shackled to this hospital bed, and couldn't have gotten out of it even had there been the option to do so.

Heather had returned to visit, and in her blithe way was doing her best to lift her sister's flagging spirits, when in fact she was actually making things worse. She prattled on about finding a new apartment and taking care of Catherine when she was released from the hospital. She gave her sister a start when she slyly mentioned the ring no one else had noticed and her theory about where it had come from, assuring Catherine that her Vincent prejudice was over, since it was obviously him that had returned her to the land of the living. She went on and on until in a fit of pique, Catherine had told her that she was extremely tired and would Heather mind coming back another time so she could get some rest. Heather hid her hurt well, and brightly acceded to Catherine's request, promising to bring ice cream when she came back later that evening. Then she left.

Catherine wanted nothing more than peace and quiet in which to think through what could possibly have happened, and figure out a way to fix it from her hospital bed. Frustration didn't even begin to define the feelings she was enduring when JT appeared in her doorway, and she bit his head off for making her wait so long.

He brushed aside her waspishness, pulled a chair up next to her bedside, and began his tale. He kept his head lowered as he spoke, not sure he could bear her fear and his own as well. When he had finished sketching out Evan's apparent betrayal, and his solution, he looked up to find her face awash with tears of pain and anger. She was busily pulling the leads from her body and trying to work the IV needle from her arm.

He stayed her hands angrily, " Catherine, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Getting out of this damn bed so I can help you find him," she replied tartly, brooking no argument, but she got one anyway.

"Are you out of your mind?" he asked sharply, replacing the leads. " We have this under control, there isn't one damned thing you could do to help, even if you were 100 percent, and you're not even 25 percent fit. I've got Evan under surveillance, Geoff and his guys are preparing for Armageddon, and I promise you that everything humanly and even inhumanly possible is being done to find and rescue him. There is nothing you can do except stay put and wait, just like me." he snapped at her, in his own worry being sharper than he intended.

He gazed into her tortured visage and sighed, patting her hand awkwardly in an effort to comfort her, " We'll get him back Catherine. These Marine's that Vincent befriended are motivated and VERY good at this sort of thing, I'm handling the logistics, and we have all the resources we need to get this done. Try not to worry so much."

Catherine nodded through her tears, " I'm sorry JT, I know you're doing whatever it takes…it's just…I love him so much and if anything happens to him…this is my fault.." she broke down, heart wracking sobs shuddering through her slight frame.

JT, brutally honest as ever replied, " Look, I won't pretend that keeping him safe wasn't easier before you two actually became involved with each other, but the fact is, Muirfield has been one step behind him for 10 years. And honestly, though I hate to admit it, he has actually had moments of pure happiness since you two…well, since you have known each other, and I know I can speak for him when I say, he wouldn't have traded those brief moments for any amount of safety. He loves you too…more than I counted on really, and he's followed his heart in this, so I have no business gainsaying him."

JT sighed deeply, then gave her another reassuring pat. "Look, I need to go, we have a LOT of details to work out, but hang on to this," he placed a burner phone in her quiescent hand, " and I promise you as soon as there is anything to tell, I'll call you…alright?"

She nodded again and watched him as he left her room. She clutched the phone like a lifeline, and began her solitary, fearful vigil.

Evan sat tiredly in his car, in front of his apartment building for several minutes trying to get his head around the way things had gone down in the last 24 hours. He had honestly thought he was doing what was best by joining Muirfield in their hunt for the "creature". He had been afraid for Cat, and determined that he save her from herself, as she obviously didn't have a clue what she was dealing with when she set out to protect the thing that was stalking her.

But the tactics that Muirfield employed went counter to everything that he believed in. He hadn't thought he had any option at any rate, and he was certain it would have meant his life to refuse their "job" offer. So he had fallen in, justifying his actions by assuring himself that what he was doing was for the public good, and would help keep Cat safe from her own misguided feelings.

But when the men he had taken to the hospital with him to watch for the creature had stabbed JT and left him bleeding as bait, he knew he had made a very big mistake. Then when they had tranq'd the man he recognized from the wedding, he knew he had just compounded that mistake a hundred fold. In the back of his mind, he had pictured the "creature" as being something more animal than man, something furtive and vicious and uncontrollable. Not some poor soldier that had been the result of a Muirfield experiment gone horribly wrong. And certainly not the man he had jealously watched waltz Catherine tenderly around the dance floor at her father's reception.

Evan was dismayed, and he was in WAY over his head, but couldn't see any way out of his predicament now. They had the poor hapless bugger, buried deep in a solitary cell on Shelter Island 2 hours from New York, and tomorrow he had been tasked with dissecting what had happened to one Vincent Keller, and finding out if the experiment could be salvaged. They had casually informed him that if Keller died as a result, it was no matter, as they had other subjects they could study. But Keller was special, he had managed to elude them for 10 years, and was cognizant and cunning. He was an asset to the program if they could keep him alive, but an unfortunate casualty if they couldn't.

Evan shook his head and sighed deeply. If Cat ever found out about this, his life was forfeit. He knew her, and knew what her reaction would be. It was obvious to him now that all her odd behavior and secretive dealings had been centered around Keller and keeping him away from Muirfield, he wasn't quite sure what their connection was, but he knew it ran deeper than just Cat trying to help someone she felt sorry for. She almost acted as if she felt responsible for him, and knowing that might be the case, Evan felt his own betrayal keenly.

" Well," he said under his breath," There's nothing I can do to alter the situation now," and he gathered his things to exit the car when his door was yanked open with extreme force, a huge hand reached in and grabbed him by his shirt front and hauled him unceremoniously out of the car, his feet never touching the ground.

"Think again," said a menacing voice, before everything went black.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

When Evan came to, he was duct taped to a metal chair sitting in the middle of a concrete floor in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Surrounding him was a whole lot of empty space, unless you counted the four massive men in black and grey camo gear, sporting black and grey greasepaint face camo. They had penetrating, fierce eyes all trained on him. He felt a thrill of fear, then adopted a stern face and said with unconvincing bravado, " I'm a New York City detective, and unless you want to spend the rest of your natural lives staring through bars, I suggest you let me out of this chair and explain yourselves."

There was uproarious laughter to greet his demand and one man leaned down until he was right in Evan's face. " We know precisely who _you_ are Detective Marks," he said, sneeringly emphasizing the word "detective". " You have some much desired intel concerning a man named Vincent Keller, and you're going to tell us what you know, or you'll be spending the rest of _**your**_ natural life sipping your meals through a straw. We know all about your moonlighting for Muirfield, we know you had Keller abducted, the only thing we don't know about you, you little slime, is where you've taken him….but I assure you most sincerely, my friends and I," he waved a hand at the other three men," are determined to find out."

Evan was speechless, and JT watching this all play out on his computer upstairs, actually giggled in delight at the nonplussed expression on Evan's face. This was rich as chocolate butter cream, and he was enjoying it immensely. He only hoped that Evan would give them lip so he could exact a little payback vicariously.

But judging by the way Evan sat in his chair, there would be no need for torture. In seconds Evan was spilling his guts. JT tsked , " A tower of Jello," he snorted in disgust, but was taking notes as Evan told them precisely where Vincent was being kept. Then he surprised JT by telling Geoff that he was horrified by what had been done to Vincent, that he hadn't had any idea when he'd signed up for the program, and that he wanted to help in any way possible. He told them that Muirfield had injured someone he knew to get to Keller, and he felt extreme remorse for the fact. He thought he knew how he could help, and if they'd let him go, he'd do everything in his power to secure Vincent's freedom. He could give them the location, the layout and help them get in, if they'd only trust him.

Geoff straightened, and looked directly into the camera lens JT had mounted on a girder, he shrugged questioningly. JT sighed, Evan had taken all the fun out of this. " I think he means it," he said into Geoff's earpiece, " He's not a bad guy per se, just dumb as a box of rocks. Let him up, I'm on my way down."

By the time JT reached the warehouse floor, Evan was freed from his bondage and rubbing the circulation back into his wrists. He looked up in surprise as JT reached the bottom of the stairs, then glanced at the Marine's in concern. "JT?…is this your doing?"

" Marginally," JT replied stiffly, " Though these are friends of Vincent's and are not pleased with his treatment at your hands. So if I were you, I'd make very sure that your motives and priorities are clear, because if you betray us again, I wash my hands of what becomes of you."

Evan nodded, "Fair enough," he replied, " So, you have an army? Maybe I can help you with deployment."

"Maybe?…" Geoff growled.

"Definitely…I can DEFINITELY help with deployment," Evan reiterated quickly.

"Then let's get to it, we're burning daylight and I want Vincent back before the end of visiting hours at the hospital."

" Right," said Evan briskly, "Lead me to a computer."

Two hours later, with plans and tactics in hand, Geoff and his boys left to meet up with the other's in Bethlehem. They had gear to secure and a plane to get ready. Evan stayed with JT for another hour, he checked JT's wound and changed the dressing, and they had a very frank and candid conversation about Muirfield and what they had planned for Vincent. Evan sincerely wanted to make this right.

The plan was that Evan would drive out to Muirfield's base on Shelter Island and meet up with the Marine's who were planning an airdrop into the compound. Evan would get them into the facility, and they would take care of the staff and releasing Vincent.

"You're taking a big risk," JT said as Evan got ready to go back to the precinct, " This could end badly for you, you know?"

"Then it's no more than I deserve for being such a moron," Evan said matter of factly. He gazed at JT, " I'm so sorry for what they did to you JT, I had no inkling it would go down like that. I was under the impression we were simply going to snare Vincent if he showed up at the hospital. I was mortified when they hurt you. I hope you know that, and can find a way to forgive me."

JT returned Evan's gaze frankly, " We'll talk about forgiveness and what you can do to make amends, if and when we have Vincent back."

" Fair enough" replied Evan as he turned to leave.

JT said, " Evan?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck, and try not to get yourself killed eh?"

Evan grinned, feeling like they had just taken their first step towards forgiveness, " I'll do my best."

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Catherine woke to the sound of insistent beeping from the burner phone JT had given her, letting her know there was a message. It took her several impatient seconds for her vision to clear enough to read the screen.

" Found him, Cavalry mobilizing. Evan helping. Will let you know as things progress. 007"

Under different circumstances, Catherine would have laughed at JT's sign off and the incongruity it incorporated. But she wasn't capable of amusement at the moment. Her heart was a withered, gasping thing in her chest. She was shocked that she had been able to close her eyes, much less fall asleep, and berated herself severely for her weakness.

Never mind that she'd had two brain surgeries in as many days, she should be stronger. She should be able to help the man she loved. She chafed at the restriction, angered by the impotence. She was furious at Evan, frustrated by Tess' defection, incensed by Joe's blind rage, annoyed with Heather's inane and clueless ramblings…she needed to get out of this hospital and find Vincent, and she was damned well going to do it.

She removed the monitoring equipment, and gritting her teeth, divested herself of the IV needle. Using every ounce of will power she possessed, she sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the side. Gingerly she slid across the mattress until her feet touched the cold floor, and taking a deep breath, she let her weight come to rest on them. She took all of two tottering steps before she fell flat on her face.

In the nurses station, the charge nurse looked up sharply when Catherine's heart monitor read flat line suddenly. She stood, and calling for a crash cart she pelted down the hallway at a dead run, snatching at the sleeves of two orderlies as she passed them and ordering them to follow her.

The three hospital staff skid to a halt in Catherine's door, to find her sprawled on her face, beating the floor with her fists. The charge nurse motioned for the orderlies to pick her up, and they put her gently back into bed and left when the nurse gave them a short hand wave, indicating that she would take over. She told them to cancel the crash cart, and she set about rehooking Catherine to the machines.

She was muttering under her breath, and an exasperated and surly Catherine told her to speak up if she had something to say. The nurse leveled a formidable stare at her recalcitrant patient and said, " Your father told me you might be…."_difficult_" he just failed to mention HOW difficult."

Catherine had the grace to be chagrined, but said belligerently, " Someone I love is in danger and he needs my help, I have to be there for him." She glared at the nurse, daring her to chastise her.

"Well, Ms Chandler," the nurse said heatedly, " as you have just proven you can't even help yourself to the bathroom, it appears your friend will have to figure it out himself, danger or no."

"Thank you Nurse Ratchett," Catherine replied sourly, " You can go now."

The nurse gave her a saccharine smile and exited the room just before the storm hit.

19:17 hours found JT, Geoff, 11 Marines in night vision goggles and camo gear, 4 tech operatives with open laptops, one surly pilot named Carl, and one coms guy cruising at 20,000 feet in a big silver cargo plane over the eastern seaboard on their way to Muirfield's secret compound. On the ground was Evan, and in the bay just off shore from Shelter Island was a zodiak, waiting to pick them up after they had retrieved the "Package", meaning Vincent of course. The team planned a Halo jump over the target, and would drift soundlessly into the facility, taking the Muirfield forces by complete surprise. Or such was the plan…in theory. The tech team, including JT, were responsible for hacking the security system, not a simple task at 20,000 feet.

JT was monitoring Evan's progress via his on board nav system in his precinct car. He was approximately 30 minutes out from the target, and the tech guys were still not into the security feed.

Geoff, noticing the frustration in JT's face, got up and walked over to him. " How's it coming 007?" he asked with a grin, "Are you doing the voodoo that you do so well? Laying down a wicked brilliant spy shit rap for us?"

JT looked up at him over the rim of his glasses and scowled, " I'm working on it John Wayne, oorah…"

Geoff laughed and went back to sit with his men. While JT and the techies feverishly worked, their collective fingers flying over the keys ina concerted effort to break through Muirfields' defenses.

After about 5 minutes, Jordan, one of the techs let out a whoop. "I'm IN! gotcha you motards."

Geoff and the others shouted "OORAH Marine!" and started high fiving each other. JT shook his head, but proceeded to tap into Jordan's links and started making a loop for the security feed.

Not a moment too soon, as Walker, the coms guy shouted, "DickyBird five minutes from target, take us in Carl." DickyBird was obviously Evan, and JT set up the feed to loop as soon as he showed his ID at the gate.

"4:20 Marines," Geoff bellowed over the sound of the engines, "Time to drop out of the sky like the hammer of God."

The 11 men stood and made an orderly line in front of the cargo door, JT wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared shitless…he chose shitless. He would stay with the plane as it made it's way to NorthHampton airport, where the extraction team would meet them. It was a good plan, he just hoped like Hell it worked and everyone got out alive.

He had rigged a red/green light above the door and suddenly it turned green. Geoff turned to him for second with a savage grin and shouted, " See you on the ground 007.…" and he was gone. Followed closely by the 10 other strangers that were risking their lives to save his best friend. He said a little prayer for them as the plane banked and headed inland.

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Evan drove up to the gate slowly, scanning the night sky through the windshield for parachutes. When he finally saw the first one drop out of the clouds 1000 feet above the facility, he thumbed the gate lock and flashed his badge. "Wasn't expecting you tonight Detective Marks," a disembodied voice said smoothly, "Is there a problem?'

"No, no problem, I just had an idea at dinner and I need to use the facility computers to see if it's viable." Evan lied smoothly, using the script that JT and Geoff had written for him. He held his breath while he waited to see if they were going to let him in, and then the buzzer sounded, and the gate rolled back to allow him access.

He drove up to the facility and got out of his car. He could see that the first of Geoff's men had hit the ground and were rolling up their chutes, taking up their dart rifles and moving into formation. They hugged the wall in a crouch, and moved rapidly towards the corner of the building. When all 11 were strung out along the south wall, Evan walked up to the doors, swiped his card and then stood back.

Geoff and 3 of his men came around the corner silently, and the two guards fell twitching to the ground with darts protruding from their necks. Geoff signaled silently for them to be removed, and whispered into his coms, " Ok JT, now."

On the plane, JT keyed in the loop and the security desk was treated to a constant picture of two guards at their post. Geoff split the unit into 3 groups. One was to head to the installations computer center, where they would attach the scramble device that JT and the techs had designed to wipe Muirfields banks of hard drives. The second was to go to what Muirfield euphemistically referred to as the "Scrapyard", their morgue, and the 3rd, led by Geoff and Evan would find and release Vincent.

Silently, the marines split into their groups. Geoff held up 2 fingers, then 5 fingers, indicating they had 25 minutes to complete their tasks and return to the rendezvous point. Everyone nodded their understanding, and spun away to perform their part of the operation. Evan had to admit he was impressed, this group functioned with robotic accuracy and precision. Geoff motioned for Evan to take the lead and they moved off into the bowels of the compound.

The marines with Geoff worked together seamlessly, one trying each door they passed, finding one open their guns would swing silently from right to left searching for a target. Finding one, they darted them instantaneously, another marine would drag the supine body out of sight and they would move on. Geoff stopped them at one point to check the time, then rolled his hand at the wrist, indicating they needed to hurry up. Evan moved forward at a more rapid pace. They rounded the last corner and were unexpectedly met by massed resistance. Four heavily armed Muirfield grunts stood outside of Vincent's cell, Geoff reached forward and pulled Evan back, shoving him behind the marines. The shots rang out. Geoff took a round dead center in his Kevlar vest, it was hard enough to make him grunt in pain, but not enough to stop him. In fact it seemed to Evan as if all it did was make him batshit crazy. He hurtled towards the four men, his air rifle popping, and shouting SEMPER FI! Followed closely by the other four men in his group. Geoff bowled into the defenders like they were pins in an alley and scattered them as if he had just rolled a strike.

Four dart rifles popped in unison, and all four Muirfield guards lay quietly on the floor. Geoff, his eyes blazing said, "Get him out of there Evan and let's get moving."

Inside the cell, Vincent heard the shots, his adrenaline kicked up a notch and he morphed into the beast. He crouched in the darkness waiting for the enemy to show itself. Then he heard the impossible….a loud familiar voice shouting "semper fi ". He knew then that it was Geoff on the other side of the door, but so much adrenaline was in his system, he couldn't change back right away. So he moved back into the shadows and willed himself down from the precipice.

The door swung open and light poured into the room from the steady fluorescents in the hallway, one of the marines whistled and said, "Holy shit." Geoff immediately swung towards him in anger and shouted, "Stow that crap." The marine subsided meekly with a "Yes sir," and Evan moved into the doorway. Vincent growled low in his chest seeing who it was, and then looking at Geoff growled again thinking he had been betrayed. Geoff suddenly understanding, stepped in front of Evan, lowered his rifle and speaking soothingly said, " Hey man, we're here to take you home to Catherine. But we gotta hustle. You need to trust me Vincent."

Vincent cocked his head, looking from Evan to Geoff. Then he gave it a hard shake and he was suddenly Vincent Keller again. He looked up at Geoff with tears in his eyes, tears of humiliation and gratitude fighting for the need to fall. Geoff moved forward and took Vincent's wrist in a firm grip, " You ready to leave this place buddy?" Vincent nodded mutely, then Geoff gave him one of his patented grins and said, "Well then, let's ride."

Together they left Muirfield's horror behind.

They met up with the other two teams on the rocky shore of Shelter Island, listening to the sound of the zodiak's outboard motor drawing nearer. Jeff checked with the first team quickly, making sure they had succeeded in their objective. They assured him they had and he gave the signal to the techs to begin the hard drive wipe. It was going to take years for Muirfield to regain what they lost tonight.

Then he spoke with the second team who were bizarrely carrying a body bag, that quite obviously had a body in it. Evan joined them, asked a question, then nodded in satisfaction at their answer.

Vincent watched suspiciously until Geoff, seeing his look joined him. "Evan's idea man…it's a doppleganger for the NYPD. Same serum they used on you, cross species DNA… died yesterday at the hands of some Muirfield doctor. It's the "vigilante" all conveniently wrapped up for them like a Christmas present for Joe. He's your way out."

Vincent gazed at him in shock, Geoff smiled sadly, " I took a look at his record, he was a marine…he would have been proud that his end served such a noble cause."

The zodiak appeared out of the mist and Geoff whistled, " Ok Marines, good job, mission accomplished…let's get the hell out of Dodge."

CHAPTER THIRTY

JT, sitting in the belly of the big plane, waited nervously for word. He paced around the inside of the plane, much to the amusement of the four techs and the coms operator. All of whom seemed relaxed and complacent, just another day at the office. JT's respect for this group of men, none of whom had met Vincent or himself before last night, soared to unimaginable heights. Complete strangers. Leaving their homes and families to break one man out of a dangerous high security facility, for nothing more than the satisfaction of doing the right thing. It made JT tear up.

And Geoff…JT was ashamed that he had ever considered the man a red neck interloper. Without him, none of this would have been possible. Without him, JT would still be sitting in the loft wondering what they had done with his friend. Geoff, who on the strength of open friendship, had come across the country and put his own life in danger. JT shook his head wonderingly. JT could do it because he had been friends with Vincent his entire life. But Geoff just decided he was Vincent's friend three short days ago, and had done more for him in that time than JT could claim from a lifetime.

Suddenly the coms chirped, "Mission accomplished, package en route."

JT sat down, put his head in his hands and cried like a baby. When he was finished making a fool of himself, though none of the men had said a word or made a single disparaging remark, he wiped his face with the back of his hand and picked up the phone to make the happiest call he'd ever had the pleasure to place.

She must have had the phone in her hand because he didn't even hear it ring before her breathless, frightened voice said, "JT?"

"They got him out Catherine, he's safe and sound and unharmed and on his way here." he waited for her response, and waited…."Catherine?"…"Catherine are you there?"

He took the phone away from his ear and stared at it nonplussed. Great, he had just given Vincent's girlfriend a stroke. " CATHERINE!" he shouted into the phone in panic.

" Sorry JT," came her dazed voice finally," I think I just fugued out there for a minute. He's really ok?"

"Yeah Catherine," he laughed shakily," He's really ok. I'll have him call you as soon as he gets here alright?"

"OK, thanks JT.' Her voice sounded muffled and far away. It worried him, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he hung up.

Twenty minutes later two jeeps full of Marines pulled up next to the plane, and Vincent climbed out. He looked like Catherine had sounded. JT went down the stairs and met him on the tarmac. Vincent didn't say a word, he just put his arms around his friend and hugged him tight, then whispered, "Let's go home JT."

JT quietly led him up the stairs onto the plane, wrapped a blanket around his tense shoulders, handed him a cup of coffee and the telephone and said, " You better call her, she's a wreck."

Vincent gave JT a wan smile and replied, " She isn't the only one."

Ten minutes later the plane was in the air. Vincent stood up, walked to the back of the plane and made his call.

The phone rang for several seconds before she picked up.

"Vincent?"

"Hey ."

Sobbing…. The sound broke his heart. " Hey….shhhhhhhh, " he soothed, "I'm alright. I'm on my way home, we're in the air and I'll be there in a couple of hours."…..

More sobbing…." Catherine?"…."Catherine?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she said, though it was obvious she was having a hard time drawing breath.

" Calm down baby…it's ok."

" NO, it isn't ok," she sounded petulant, " They took you and there was nothing I could do…."

He laughed softly, soothingly, " You _did_ just have two brain surgeries honey, YESTERDAY" he chuckled, " I think you can be excused for not joining the posse just this once."

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked fearfully. She didn't know even one of the men who had taken part in the operation aside from Evan and JT, and she owed them so much more than she could ever repay.

"No babe, no one was hurt, not even the Muirfield people. Geoff's guys used tranq's."

"That's good then," she replied in a small voice. "Vincent?"

He loved it when she said his name, it made his stomach flutter, " Yeah?"

" I love you.'

" Ditto," he replied smiling.

He could tell she was smiling finally, "Vincent?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Bring Geoff with you when you come?"

"Ok. Any particular reason why?"

"yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"no."

He paused, surprised…" How come?"

"Because if I tell you, you won't bring him. Also JT and Evan…ok?"

" OK," he sounded a little disappointed, " I was sort of counting on some alone time with you," he said when she didn't respond.

"Oh…believe me," she sighed, "You'll get it. I'll insist. But I need to see them. Ok?"

"OK baby, whatever you want." He smiled, knowing he would never be able to refuse her anyway.

"I'll see you soon," there were tears in her voice again, but this time he thought they might be happy tears.

"Count on it," he replied gently.

"I always will," she said, and then the phone went dead.

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

After a stop in Bethlehem to drop off the plane and settle the other men in for the night, Vincent, JT, Evan and Geoff headed into New York. There was very little conversation, everyone was tired and wrung out from the days events. Especially JT, who hadn't slept in a couple of days and was starting to feel the effects.

They pulled up in front of New York General at a little after midnight, and trooped inside. Evan flashed his badge at the uniformed officer at the door and told him that he could go back to the precinct as the "vigilante" had been apprehended and Catherine no longer needed protection. Then he had to explain to the charge nurse that he was there on official business and he was sorry for the hour but it couldn't wait and that they needed uninterrupted time with the patient. She had "tsk" ed disapprovingly, but complied and they all entered Catherine's room together.

She was awake, and no one seemed surprised by the fact. She made a sound somewhere between sob and laugh and stretched her arms out to Vincent, who needed no other invitation and did not hesitate. He held her tenderly, and she clutched at him, kissing his face all over and laughing.

The other three men in the room shifted their weight and looked embarrassed, and Catherine giggled at their discomposure. Finally letting go of Vincent, who moved to the other side of the bed, she looked at each of the others in turn. Beckoning first to JT. He walked over to the bed and she motioned for him to bend down.

Whispering conspiratorially she said, "JT…thank you. No one has ever had a better friend than you, and I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to you. Anything you ever need, however outrageous the request, if it is within my power it is yours. I love you JT." She grabbed his face and pulled it down so she could kiss his forehead.

The look in her eyes made him squirm in shame for all the unkind things he had ever thought about her.

His voice husky with weariness and emotion he replied, "Brain surgery has made you all soft and girly…you're welcome, and don't think I won't call that marker in at some point in the future." Then whispering so that only she could hear he said, " I love you too, and you take good care of him, ok?"

She nodded and smiled through her tears and he stepped back.

She motioned for Evan to step forward and he did so, but not without hesitation. The soft dreamy look had left her eyes and they were steely. He hung his head before her and waited for the scathing telling off he deserved, instead she motioned for him to bend down. He met her eyes cautiously, and in them she read his remorse and shame, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily. " Evan…if I had had my pistol earlier today, I would have shot you dead without a qualm or any concern for the consequences." His eyes widened marginally at this admission, but he said nothing because he would have deserved such a fate at her hands. " However…" she sighed, " You have thoroughly redeemed yourself this evening. I only hope that from now on when I ask you to trust me, you'll do so?" He nodded quickly, relieved that he had come away from facing her unscathed. She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him chastely on the cheek,"That's for bringing him back to me," she smiled. Then she hauled off and punched him in the face, bloodying his nose. " And that was for handing him over to Muirfield making bringing him back to me necessary." He stepped back hurriedly, a chagrined smile on his blood smeared face. " Can't say I didn't deserve that Cat. I'm sorry."

She dropped her eyes from his embarrassed by the show of force, but pretty sure she'd gotten her message across. Vincent was chuckling into his hand, and Geoff laughed outright.

Catherine looked up then and locked her gaze on Geoff. " Vincent?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you help me up?"

" You probably…" he stopped speaking when she gave him that look, and he simply did as she asked, supporting her weight.

She said, " You must be Geoff?"

He smiled shyly, " Yes ma'am…and you must be Beauty."

She laughed, getting the joke immediately. "Considering I'm bald, black and blue, and wearing a hospital gown, that's a chivalrous thing to say."

He chuckled, liking her very much. He shot a look at Vincent, whose eyes were glowing with love and pride. " You weren't kidding about her, were you dude?"

" never about her," was Vincent's soft reply.

Catherine motioned for Geoff to come closer and he stepped right up to her. She reached up and pulled his face down so she could look directly into his eyes. " I've never had a hero before," she smiled, "Until tonight. I have no words to express the gratitude I feel towards you, and the men you led into Muirfield. I am humbled by your goodness, and if there is ever anything I can do for you, anything…" her voice faded into tears, and she stood on tiptoe and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Then she put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He gave her a little squeeze in return. " You're my Lancelot," she whispered.

Behind her Vincent chuckled, "Hey now…" he said, mock warning in his voice, "Lancelot had an affair with Guinevere, I'd prefer we didn't stretch the metaphor so far…I'd hate to have to get all Medieval beast on a friend."

All three laughed, then Geoff stepped back. " Catherine, it took me all of 5 minutes to figure out that Vincent was a good man, deserving of my help. I consider him a friend, and always will." he grinned mischievously, " Can't say I think he deserves someone as fine as you… but no accounting for taste." He grinned down at her, dispelling some of the emotional tension.

She looked up at him seriously, " I meant what I said Geoff, anything…any time…"

"Well," he drawled considering, " Now that you mention it….you wouldn't happen to have a….sister?"

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

JT took Geoff back to the loft to get some sleep, and Evan said he had some work to do at the precinct before he finally went home, so soon Vincent got his wish to spend some alone time with Catherine.

He was laying half on and half off her hospital bed, and she was curled on her side, her head on his chest and his arms tight around her. There hadn't been much talking, they simply lay together, reveling in the freedom to do so.

" I missed you," he said quietly, "when I was locked up at Muirfield." he paused, considering his words carefully, " And I did a lot of thinking."

"About?…', she asked gently prompting him, knowing there was something bothering him.

"Us of course," she could feel him smiling. " I did that too," she admitted, "But you first…what was it you were thinking about?"

" About when I pretend married you in secret." he played with the ring on her finger as he was talking.

" Funny…" she smiled into his chest, " I thought about that too."

" I thought about how much I wished it didn't have to be pretend….or a secret."

She stretched her arm across his chest and hugged him, " Nice to know we DO think alike sometimes," she laughed softly." You don't just have to wish you know," she said shyly," I'd say yes."

"You would, huh?"

" Well…probably," she pretended to consider her multitude of options, " I mean….unless I got a better offer." She grinned.

"The thing is…" he didn't say anything for a minute and Catherine rolled away from him to look up into his face. There was no hint of humor there and she became suddenly concerned with the direction the conversation was taking. " What is it Vincent…you can tell me you know," she urged him gently. Something serious was obviously on his mind.

" The thing is Catherine, I don't know if I can have a….how can I put this?… a physical relationship with you. There's no question of my commitment, or my desire, or my attraction for that matter….I just don't know if it would be safe for us to be…intimate."

" Oh… because of?…," she made claws of her fingers and snarled silently, pretending to be a beast.

" Yeah, because of that," he dropped his eyes from her face and smiled a little, but it was a sad smile.

" Have you ever ….tried?" She almost laughed, the question made it sound like she was asking him about former girlfriends in a convoluted way.

" I haven't had any interest…or opportunity for that matter, since I came home…"

" I see," she replied quietly, " and now?"

"I'm in love with you, of course I'm interested. I'm just not sure I'm able. If I were to ever hurt you…" he shuddered as if the thought scared him to death. " I change when I get excited, or my adrenaline amps up…and making love to you would definitely do both… I can't imagine…I mean if in the middle of…"

" Do you think being unable to have sex would make a difference to me?"

" Are you telling me it wouldn't?" he asked disbelievingly.

" Let me put it this way," she said, " If that is the one thing I have to give up in order to be with you…forever with you, I would do it happily. Vincent…" she sighed, " you're as sexy as they make them, and I won't pretend that given the chance…" she laughed coloring, " But… you fulfill needs within me with just your presence in my life, that no one and nothing has ever been able to before. Just being with you…like this, close and affectionate, I'm content….Perhaps one day we'll find a cure for you, there is always that possibility. But I wouldn't let that be the reason I didn't spend as much of my life with you as conceivable. Did you really thing I hadn't considered this? The chance that having that kind of intimacy might not be possible? I told you I loved you. When I said it, I meant I love you, all of you and what you bring to this relationship is already complete."

" What about kids?"

" What about them?, she countered.

"Don't you want them?"

" If you're there to help me raise them…sure."

" But if I can't give them to you?…."

"There are thousands of children that need homes….are you telling me you couldn't love one, or two…or ten, just because we didn't make them?"

" Well…no…but what about…"

" Vincent," she said with an exasperated smile, " If you want to get married, I will marry you, beast and all…if you don't, then I'm ok with that as well. I just want you in my life, whatever you feel comfortable with, as long as you're **here**."

" Really?"

"Yes really…let me ask you this…will you love me?"

" For ever."

" Never lie to me, or give the affection due to me, to someone else?"

" Never…there is no one for me but you."

" Will you stay with me as long as we both shall live?"

" At least that long," he said fervently.

" And will you put the toilet seat down when you finish?"

" If it makes you happy," he smiled.

" Well….those are my "being married to a beast" rules, if you're willing to abide by them, then I don't see any problem".

" You really are amazing,' he whispered.

" I know," she grinned.

" OH…one other thing," she said softly, " If I can't have sex, to compensate I will require an inordinate amount of kissing…I'm talking lifetime supply of chapstick amount of kissing…embarrassingly unmanly amount of kissing, perhaps even Guinness world record amount of kissing…do you think you can handle that?"

" Hmmmm," he seemed to think about it for a moment, " Well, that's a lot to ask…" he tilted his head, then lowered his lips to hers , " I suppose we had better test my resolve."

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

Evan was bone tired, but he had one more unpleasant task to complete to finish his act of atonement. He drove to the precinct and went straight to the ME office. He used the flash drive that he and JT had cooked up from the dead Marine's files, and replaced all of Vincent's DNA evidence, with that of the doppelganger.

Then he went down to the evidence locker and checked out the gun they had found in the alley that had had Darius' fingerprints on it. He initially took it to the lab and ran some ballistic tests to cover having removed it from evidence, but before he took it back he took a short drive to a deserted rail yard, put two bullets in the Marine's body, and then took the gun back to evidence. His final act of the night, was to drive to the East River and dump the body. He felt pretty bad about this part, this man would not know justice for the crimes committed against him, and in fact would be taking the blame for someone else's "crimes". He would become the New York "vigilante" in Vincent's place.

But after getting the story of what really happened in the alley that night, Evan felt he could justify the subterfuge with a relatively clear conscience. This Marine had had no family, had in fact been transferred out of a Marine brig to Muirfield's facility, and the loss of reputation he would endure post mortem, would not cause duress to anyone living.

Even so, he spent a moment saying a few words over the body before letting it slide into the river. Then he went home to try and get a few hours of sleep before his shift next morning.

As he drove home, he thought about Cat and Vincent. Evan had been deeply attracted to Catherine Chandler for over a year. He had thought he was in love with her, until he had seen _them_ together, when he realized that the flirtatious infatuation he held, paled in comparison. He could not deny the evidence of his own eyes, and could not fail to recognize the real thing when it stared him in the face.

He couldn't help but think that Catherine deserved better than what Vincent could offer her in the way of a "life". He might have escaped Muirfield for the moment, but they were still out there, lurking in the shadows. They may have suffered a setback because of tonight's destruction of their facility computer files, but they could be sure there were backups somewhere. Perhaps they got stung, and would walk away wounded, but Evan had no doubt they would be back, and now HE too was in danger from them.

Well, there was nothing for it now. He had cast his die, and must live with the decision. He could take comfort in the fact that it had been the right one. And perhaps he could have offered Catherine a better "life" had he moved to do so, but he could never give her , emotionally, what she seemed to derive from her relationship with Vincent.

He could only hope that they would now be able to live a life with some semblance of normalcy. He wished them both a happily ever after. But he had his doubts. In any event, he had done what he could to make reparation, the rest was up to them.

JT was so tired, he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep. When he got back to the loft, he showed Geoff the couch and got him settled, then turned the tv on and sat in front of it without really watching it, just to give his mind something to do. When he got Evan's text, he rang Catherine's precinct with an anonymous tip about a body floating in the East River, and put paid to that chapter of his friend's continuing saga.

He thought about Catherine and Vincent. He had thought for a long time, that he was the only person on earth that cared what happened to Vincent Keller. He had been incredibly wrong. He had also thought that seclusion and secrecy was the only way to keep him safe, but after ten years of non life for both of them, he had come to realize that it had made very little difference.

Perhaps it was time to revise their strategy. Maybe, instead of living in the shadows, Vincent should move into the spotlight. It's harder to attack someone in the broad light of day, than if they lurk on a rooftop or in an alley. Someone who will be missed, can give pause. There was no point now in trying to keep him secret from Muirfield. They knew for a fact that he was alive. JT was certain they would not give up in there quest to acquire him, but taking a high profile, prominent doctor would be much more difficult than snatching a furtive, reclusive beast. Especially one with a New York detective for a girlfriend.

Muirfield was vicious, and their tactics were downright sinister, they were all still in danger. But maybe they could make it harder for them . JT shook his head wearily, he just didn't know… maybe sleep would bring clarity. He stood up and shut off the tv, but before he could move he heard Vincent coming up the stairs. He waited for his friend, just to make sure everything was alright. He'd half expected Vincent to spend the entire night in the hospital, and was mildly surprised to see him back so soon.

Vincent took off his jacket as he walked across the room, slinging it over the back of a chair he turned to JT and ran his hands tiredly through his hair," Hey." he said.

"Hey," JT replied expectantly. When Vincent didn't offer anything more he said," So?….everything ok? I didn't expect you back so soon."

Vincent nodded, " Yeah…she fell asleep," he chuckled, "In mid sentence. So I left to let her get some rest. I'll go back tomorrow. They're supposed to release her by the end of the week, and then she'll have a pretty long period of recuperation."

" Yeah, I see that happening…not so much," JT snorted, knowing that Catherine was going to be a very difficult convalescent.

Vincent chuckled again, and nodded in agreement. He looked sad, and JT didn't want to press, but he knew Vincent would brood if he didn't get it off his chest, and a brooding Vincent was not a great thing.

" So?….what's with the angst?"

Vincent looked up at JT, then smiled. There really wasn't any use trying to hide things from him, JT knew him too well. Sighing in resignation, he waved a hand at the chairs and indicated that JT should sit with him. When they were facing each other, he told JT what he and Catherine had discussed in the hospital.

JT sat for a minute, then shook his head and gave Vincent as penetrating look, " And your problem with her reaction is,… what?"

"It isn't fair to her JT. She deserves so much better. She deserves a home and a family and a husband that can show her just how desirable she is, and how very lucky he is to have her. I'm really not worthy of that devotion. I can't give her any of those things." He sighed again, and his eyes filled with tears.

" She loves you," JT argued vehemently," Don't you think that decision is up to her?"

" I know she loves me JT, that isn't the problem."

"Then what IS the problem?" he asked heatedly.

" She'd be settling for half a life, when she could have one that is full.' He replied angrily, " She's being obtuse if she thinks things will get any easier. I will always cause her to be torn and unfulfilled."

JT shook his head, " It seems to me that Catherine knows her own mind. She would rather have half a life with someone she loves deeply, than a full life with someone she doesn't. That seems a wise choice to me. And quite frankly," he stared Vincent down, " I think this is more about you not having everything _**you **_want from the relationship, far more than what it is she wants."

Vincent glared at him, but didn't deny it.

" Hah," JT snorted, " That's what I thought. Catherine is a singular individual and it is my firm belief that as long as she is convinced that you are giving her everything you are _capable_ of, she will be completely satisfied. You're the one who wants more than that, and so what?….you're willing to cause you both a world of hurt and misery, because you can't have _everything_? Do you have any idea how many people never find what you have right in front of your face? And you're willing to walk away from it because you're greedy?"

JT stood up angrily, and shoved his chair back under the table " You know Vincent, I have never been ashamed of being your friend…until this moment." He shook his head with disgust," I'm going to bed now, I don't really think I can talk to you anymore tonight without punching you in face."

With that JT turned his back on his oldest friend, and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Vincent sat at the table for a while longer, his head in his hands, and his mind in turmoil, before he too gave up and went to bed. Though he was certain sleep would elude him.

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Catherine woke the next morning chagrined. She remembered talking with Vincent, and the next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital alone. She was disoriented at first, but after a few minutes was able to focus. They had given her permission to try and get out of bed this morning. A walker had been put next to the bed to facilitate that end. After five minutes of struggle she was finally upright and felt the need to brush her teeth, so she shuffled into the bathroom.

Unfortunately, it took her so long to get there that by the time she did, she'd forgotten why she'd gone. It was as if last nights sleep had drained all of her cognitive energy. Suddenly she remembered….teeth …alright…she picked up the hospital supplied toothbrush, and then couldn't remember how to use it.

Frustrated and more than a little afraid, she stared at the implement for a second and then remembered.

She managed to get the cap off the toothpaste and get her teeth brushed, all the while eyeing herself critically in the mirror.

She was a mess. They had removed the bandages over the right side of her face and there was only a sort of skull cap gauze bandage perched on top of her bald head like snow on a mountain top.

Her face was one big red, black and purple bruise with hints of yellow and blue. It was ghastly, no wonder Vincent had left when she fell asleep.

Vincent….she smiled. Just saying his name could make her pulse react. Picturing his face, his eyes sparkling with humor made her breath come a bit quicker. Good Lord, who knew love could make you feel this way? She was prepared for the emotional…but the physical reaction was something altogether different. She spared a moment to wonder if the philosophical high road she had taken during their conversation last night had been realistic.

He wasn't even in the room and her body was reacting. Could she really be close to him for the rest of their lives and not want to touch him, or be touched? She thought about the wedding reception when they had danced, remembered stroking the sleeve of his suit and wishing the fabric would melt beneath her hand. Wanting it to be bare flesh, the muscular corded arm that held her so securely, under her exploring fingers.

She could no more deny the attraction, than she could the inhalation of another breath. Worse, she knew he felt it too, perhaps even more than she did, though she wasn't convinced that was possible. Knowing that, and how fearful he was of losing control, she had to wonder if she would be able to remain the strong one. Would she be able to resist the overwhelming urge to entice? To draw a reaction from him. To keep her hands to herself? This morning, she wasn't entirely sure.

He was right really, she did have a history of being involved with bad boys, and if not in attitude then by circumstance, he was probably the ultimate. He was also the most compassionate, gentle, kindest man she had ever known. She smiled, thinking that she was sounding like a late night infomercial, " and if you act now, as an added bonus, you get drop dead sexy".

She remembered showing up unexpectedly at the loft once and finding him doing chin ups, he had been shirtless and barefoot and the warmth that had begun in her face, traveled south with alarming speed. It left her confused and breathless, every nerve screaming. And she had had to fight the urge to let her hands, follow the path her gaze had traveled. He had read it in her eyes, she knew, and his had smoldered in return, locked on hers and sending signals she could not fail to understand.

She didn't want to stress him, or put undo pressure. She had meant what she had told him last night, but they had been snuggling and sleepy. It was a different story when they kissed, and she knew that it would be more difficult for them when they were in that situation. They were both passionate people, and deeply in love with one another, things could get out of hand pretty quick under those circumstances. She just hoped she had the strength of will to keep the promises she had made. Because every time he touched her, her resolve weakened a bit more. Though, if her options were 1) behave herself, or 2) not have him in her life, the choice was pretty simple.

Her reverie was interrupted by the arrival of Tess and Heather, each bearing gifts. Tess brought the coffee, strong and black and steaming in the styro cup her favorite coffee place served it in. Heather brought breakfast, the cop staple, donuts. She had to laugh, Heather didn't seem too concerned about the weighty affects of donuts these days, determined that her convalescent sister put some "meat" on her bones.

They sat in companionable silence while Catherine sipped and nibbled. She was pleased with the way things had reverted since her injury. She and Tess had nearly repaired all the damage done by her clandestine activities. Tess apparently had decided to trust her implicitly, without explanation, and Catherine couldn't help but be relieved. She was sure that at some point they would have to broach the subject again, Tess was too good a detective to let it go completely. But apparently she wasn't going to press the issue for the time being, and Catherine was going to enjoy the reprieve for as long as it lasted.

Heather was making a determined effort to be cheerful and upbeat, though Cat knew her sister well, and knew she was dealing with her own demons. She wasn't trying to exorcise them in Cat's hospital room however, and that too gave Catherine a sense of relief. They chatted about inconsequential things, steering clear of the subject of men…none of them feeling comfortable enough just yet, to drag those skeletons out of the closet. So they talked about the apartments Heather had been looking at, and the fact that the "vigilante" had made the paper this morning by being found adrift in the East River.

Catherine didn't try to cover her very real surprise, and she felt a moment of horror thinking that it might be Vincent they were talking about. But Tess called the man by a different name, and Catherine wondered how they had come to the conclusion that he was the vigilante. She was comforted none the less, and began to feel a real sense of hope, realizing that Vincent would no longer be a suspect. One less enemy, one less hurdle to their happiness. One less was not so much in such a long list, she thought wryly, but it was still one less and that was good. She also realized that the body they found could only have been supplied and planted by one of those in the "inner circle" and she wondered why no one had bothered to give her that news. She was a bit annoyed, but tried not to let it stain the moment. There was a real possibility that Vincent could at least become a comfortable presence in her home now, instead of a ghost on the fire escape. She was sure that much of the story of the Muirfield incursion had been left unsaid last night, and she reminded her self to ask Vincent about the particulars.

After a little while Tess had to excuse herself to get to work. The press was all over the "Vigilante" story, and the precinct was busier than normal. Telling Catherine she'd check in with her the next day, she gave her a hug and left.

Heather hung around for a while longer, and they talked some more about apartments. In all honesty, Catherine wasn't really inclined to move. She loved her apartment, even with the recent bloodbath taken into account. But she also loved her sister, and knew Heather would never go back there. Catherine let her prattle on, thinking that perhaps it was time Heather got her own place anyway. Catherine was rather hoping that she might be able to have some privacy with Vincent from time to time, which might be difficult if Heather was on the premises. But there was time for that conversation later. Finally Heather stated that she too had to get to work. She gave Catherine a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and was gone.

Catherine let her mind wander back to her favorite subject, and passed the rest of her morning with thoughts of Vincent and hopes for the future, keeping her company.

Across town a very different morning was taking place.

Geoff was shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth and watching the two old friends at the table with him, through narrowed eyes. JT seemed out of sorts, gruffer than was usual even for him, his eyes gritty and his voice surly. He spoke to Geoff, but not to Vincent ,except in short monosyllabic responses to questions put to him. After two cups of coffee, but no breakfast JT gathered his things wished Geoff a good day, told him he was welcome to stay as long as he liked, and left for school. Without a word to Vincent, who stirred his coffee morosely, not looking up from the swirling surface even when Geoff cleared his throat.

Pushing his plate away, Geoff gazed hard at his new friend, trying to gauge the situation between him and JT, and failing. He'd just have to ask.

"Ok dude," he said, "What the hell is going on between you and the Jman?"

" He's pissed at me," Vincent mumbled, still stirring his cold coffee.

"Yeah, I gathered that much," Geoff chuckled, reaching across the table and tapping a finger on the back of Vincent's hand to get his attention. When glanced up Geoff gave him a penetrating look, " So what's he so bent out of shape for?"

Vincent related the conversation he had had last night with both Catherine and JT, then gazed at Geoff willing him to understand.

Geoff sat back in his chair and laced his thumbs through his belt loops, staring silently at Vincent until in agitation he said, " What? I suppose you agree with JT?"

Geoff shrugged," As a matter of fact I do. In fact, I'm going to go him one better and call you an idiot."

He could see that Vincent was getting angry, so he held up a placating hand, " let me finish before you go flying off the handle," he said. " I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I'm damned observant. What I saw in that woman's eyes last night when she looked at you, and by the way that was ALL she was looking at was YOU, made me wish like hell someone would look at me like that. All that stuff you told me on the plane…well, you weren't wrong. She is one special woman…one of a kind. And she loves you, even I could see that and I've only seen you together once."

Slightly mollified Vincent sat back in his chair and gazed at Geoff, " But…" he began, and Geoff cut him off sharply.

" But nothing man. First of all, you don't have the vaguest idea how you're going to react to being intimate with her, because you have no basis for comparison. You haven't been in love with anyone for ten years, nor have you tried to act on it, so you don't know unless you try. And judging by what I saw last night, it wouldn't matter to her anyway. I think we both know you won't hurt her, I think she's damn sure of it too. So my question is, is this about her? Or is it about you not wanting her to see you like that?"

Vincent paled and his mouth worked but no sound came out. Geoff gave him a knowing look, " That's what I thought. This is about your pride…you not wanting Catherine to see you as the beast, not wanting it to be true that she accepts even that part of you, when you can't accept it yourself. You're not afraid of hurting her, you're afraid she'll be disgusted….or worse, you're afraid she won't be disgusted, because you think she _should_ be."

Geoff stood up then and gazed down sadly at his friend, " Look, I'm going to go to the hospital and see your girl. I'm sure she has a ton of questions about what went down last night, and frankly, I'd like to get to know her a little better. She's someone I'm going to be very proud to call my friend, or I'm not an Idaho boy. I suggest you take a good hard look at yourself my friend. Then if I were you, I'd go talk to that beautiful girlfriend of yours, and tell her how you feel and what you're thinking. I bet she'll have an answer you can both live with."

He patted Vincent on the shoulder, told him he'd see him later and that Vincent still owed him a hotdog, then with a smile left the loft.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Catherine was just finishing her exceedingly bland lunch when Geoff knocked on the doorjamb with a big smile," Hey there Beauty, mind if I come in?"

"Geoff!" She was delighted to see him, and it shone on her face and in her eyes and poor Geoff got a bit flustered by her enthusiasm.

He grinned and looked at the floor, trying hard not to blush, hiding the pleasure it gave him to be greeted with such eagerness.

Catherine tried not to laugh.

He was a big man, broad of chest, wide of shoulder. Sandy colored hair buzz cut close to his skull. Expressive blue eyes and a wide ingenuous smile. He was the kind of man that when he smiled at you, he could make you believe you were the only woman in the world worthy of his interest. Catherine sincerely hoped he had someone nice back home that he could lavish all that on.

"Come on in," she invited, " I was hoping you'd show up before you went back to….Idaho was it?"

He shambled into the room like a dancing bear, with more grace than she would have credited him. He was carrying a brown bag from which an enticing smell was emanating. She cocked an eyebrow and grinned,

" Did you bring hotdogs?"

He chuckled and dropped his gaze shyly, he was endearing and sweet and Catherine rather hoped he'd stick around for a while. " Yeah," he replied airily, "I sort of thought you might be getting tired of hospital food?… you think this is ok?" He waved the bag questioningly.

"If you don't share, I might have to get up and mug you for them," she replied with mock severity.

"Hey…no need for violence, I brought enough to feed _you _for a couple of days," he surrendered the bag to her with a grin.

"I'm glad you came Geoff," she smiled warmly at him, she really liked this new friend of Vincent's and she owed him more than she would ever be able to repay.

" Thanks," he smiled shyly again, she could tell he didn't spend a lot of time talking to women, " I thought you might have a lot of questions? Being female _and_ a detective? That makes you the biggest snoop on the planet, and we didn't give you much info last night."

Catherine laughed out loud and smacked him on the arm good naturedly, " Yeah, well you have me pegged right down to my romper stompers," she replied still chuckling. "I would like to hear the story…but first…" she fished a hotdog out of the bag, took a huge bite and sighed in contentment giving him an approving nod.

" Darnell's East 43rd?"

His eyes widened, " The girl knows her mystery meat."

" I'm a cop. I know coffee, donuts and hotdogs."

She gazed at him while she chewed, " Geoff," her voice dropped and became serious, " I need to thank you for what you did to help Vincent, and by extension, myself. It was a brave, generous, and probably foolhardy thing to do for a complete stranger, and I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am."

" Hey," he replied gently, seeing her eyes well up, " When he told me about you on the plane…Catherine, you should have seen his face, the way his eyes got all soft and his voice got all tender and whispery. The way he talked about you?…well, I had to help. It was like a moral imperative. You rarely get to see a man that much in love, rarer still experience it for yourself, so when it needs a little help you have a responsibility."

" You're a big soft…"

He laughed, " yeah, big soft gooey marshmallow…so Vincent has said. But I liked him, and I liked you before I ever met you because of how HE feels about you…so…there it is."

" And now that you've met me?" she asked, curiously.

" I'm thinking about knocking him on the head and tossing MY hat in the ring," he grinned. " I totally get why he gets all gaga when it comes to you. Feel a bit giddy around you myself, truth be told," he blushed red to the roots of his hair, and Catherine smiled tenderly at him. He really was a very nice man.

" Ok then…let's talk about what happened last night? And could you start with the "vigilante"? Hearing he'd been found floating in the river nearly gave me a heart attack."

So Geoff told her about everything. Meeting Vincent for the first time, flying him back to New York, the fight, the abduction and the rescue. He paused once and shook his head in wonder as she scarffed her third hotdog, wondering where this petite little woman got such an appetite, then resumed his story. He told her about breaking into Muirfield and Vincent changing. About JT doing his 007 routine, which made her laugh, and about Evan's idea to use the Marine's body to take the heat off of Vincent. When he finally stopped talking he made a grab for the bag before she ate ALL of his lunch and asked, " Any questions?"

" Did they hurt him Geoff?" she asked her voice soft and laden with a fear she couldn't hide, " I didn't have the guts to ask him and he didn't offer any information."

He reached out and took her hand reassuringly, " No Catherine, I promise you, they did not hurt him. He'd been in that cell for about 10 hours and he was bored and scared and he missed you, but they hadn't had a chance to get to him yet." He stroked his thumb across her knuckles soothingly, and then realizing how intimate the gesture was , dropped her hand back on to the bed and gave it an awkward pat.

"Thanks to you," she gave him a heartfelt smile, which he returned. " Are you going to stay in New York for a while?" She asked, she enjoyed his easy, uncomplicated company. He had a charm and sense of humor that instantly made him likeable, and she hoped she'd have the opportunity to get to know him better.

" Well…. That depends ," he grinned, " You never did answer my question last night about whether you have a sister."

She chuckled," As a matter of fact I do."

" Is she as beautiful as you?" he waggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

" Some people say she's prettier," Catherine replied, wondering if Geoff wasn't exactly what Heather needed.

" Well then, if there is actually someone in this city that can rival you, I'm definitely staying until I meet her," he stood and bent over her smiling, leaned down and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. " I better head out and let you get some rest. If I prolong your stay in this hospital by a nanosecond because I tired you out, I'll have to deal with your boyfriend, and that is something I would like to avoid.'

" Will you come back?" she asked wistfully.

" Try and stop me," he grinned, then gave her a little wave and left.

She hoped he meant it.

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Vincent sat in the same spot Geoff had left him, for hours. His mind reeling. He wavered between Vincent/the Beast several times. His adrenaline kicking in, his heart rate speeding up, his breathing growing short and labored….then he'd pull it together. Talk himself down, breathe deep and even, force his body to obey. He did it over and over, trying desperately to control it, to exert his will over something he'd never been able to govern before. It was like beast calisthenics, pushing out to begin the change, drawing in to restrain it . There was a thin film of sweat covering his face, his hands were clammy and his chest hurt from the exertion. His heart labored , erratic and painful.

Here….he could do it _here_, when he was concentrating, where there were no distractions.

He cast his mind back to two years ago, and the near fatal encounter he'd had with…her. He had been following Catherine, he remembered. The same as he had for almost seven years. It was part of his routine. Eat, sleep, exercise, play chess or video games with JT….watch over Catherine.

There had been feelings even then….well, if he was honest, they had been in evidence since that first night in the woods, he had however, played them down, set them aside. Convinced himself that he was being ridiculous, you couldn't fall in love with someone at first sight. That was an invention of romance writers. It took time and continuity and proximity, that was what built a lasting love. But seven years later, he was still shadowing her…still living on the edge of her life, and still jealous of every human contact she formed.

Angered at his impotence, his inability to be any part of her life except a ghost in the darkness, he had sought out other company. Not so discriminating, not so integral, without the tangle of feelings and with a deliberate impermanence. He had charmed, as he was fully capable. Had soothed and cajoled and ingratiated. That night, more than any other, with the benefit of copious amounts of alcohol, there had been contact. There was no love, but there was desperate need and as the excitement amped up, he began to change.

He could have, he _would _have ripped her throat out and left her a broken husk had she not maced him and slipped away.

He had disappeared for 9 days…unable to return to Vincent Keller for four of those, and sorry he had for the other five. It was the lowest point in his life, and he had nearly cast himself off the Brooklyn Bridge and into the river. Probably would have if JT had not found him when he did. Had not fed and medicated and restrained him while his mind broke and reformed. It was then he knew that his life would be barren and desolate, and unless he found a cure for what Muirfield had done to him, he would live forever on the outside of society.

But like a lifeline he had fallen back on Catherine. The one constant in his life besides JT. He watched and listened and grew to know her. The fierce defender, the compassionate friend, fearless and righteous and searching, just like he was. Searching for _him_, so it turned out. And he fell into the chasm.

She had looked at him, man and beast, and had not turned away. Had in fact drawn nearer, gotten closer and had been unafraid. She had made him hope, made him feel the light of the sun, made him wish to wake another morning and see what the world would bring. She would love him, whole and complete against all odds, and help him be the man trapped in the beast's body. She would save him, as he had tried to save her. But the salvation she offered him came at a very great cost, and though she was not afraid, he believed she should be. Because as sure as she was that he would not hurt her, he could not share that optimism and further, was not willing to take the risk, because he was afraid of himself. Her trust was misplaced and naïve, because he knew he could not be trusted. He had killed, would do so again, and if he were to ever hurt her…there would be no redemption. No coming back from that horror. It would fracture his soul beyond repair.

He might have told Geoff…there would have been no judgment, Vincent was sure. There would have been acceptance and advice and assurances. But Geoff did not, could not know what the beast was capable of. The consuming rage, and the glory of the kill. The satisfaction of rending and destruction, the indiscriminate bloodlust and the devastating after affects to Vincent's gentle human psyche. No, Geoff would have offered sympathy and compassion, and none was deserved.

And yes, after many years and serious exertion, he could quasi master the beast in a controlled situation such as this. But with Catherine? When his emotions and hormone levels were running high? In the throes of passion? Could his love for her really conquer? He could not be sure, and until he could, there must be no opportunity to test his love's mastery. Harming her would break his mind once and for all.

But…could he resist her? Would it even be possible for him to absent himself from her life? He loved her with a need so consuming that the thought of parting from her brought pain both psychological and physical. Made his heart stutter and his hands shake. She was all that tethered him to life and sanity. She was everything pure and real and good and he was hopelessly addicted to her.

Could he love her now that he had awakened the same feelings in her? Could he allow himself to hope, to hold her close and draw her like breath into starved lungs? Could she save him? Could Vincent Keller keep _her_ safe? Should he allow her to make the choice?

In turmoil, he threw himself out of the chair and paced the floor. Hurling punches at the bag, growling deep in his chest, he battered the leather until his knuckles bled. He raked his fingers through his hair, trying to tug the answer out by the roots until finally….inexorably… he came to the conclusion that he must tell her. She must know everything, every dark and sordid detail and then, she would see. And then she would do what he could not….she would walk away.

His decision made, he grabbed his coat from the back of the chair, and headed for the hospital.

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

It was late, well, late for someone recovering from brain surgery anyway. It amazed Catherine just how tired you could become from doing nothing, but the lassitude was all encompassing. She had had a steady stream of visitors all day. After Geoff had gone, her father and Brooke dropped by, brought flowers, offered her a place in their home while she recuperated, said the things parents say. Later Evan had stopped in, staying laughingly out of arms reach. They had chatted for a good while and then he too left. JT popped in, and Heather returned for the second time in the day. By this point Catherine was tired enough that being gracious was beyond her ability, and she had pointedly asked them to come back another time. Neither seemed to take offense, which she was happy about. She appreciated their concern. The only person who hadn't come today, was the only person she really had wanted to see.

She had waited expectantly, but he had not come, and she began to be afraid. Not for his safety…she felt like they had gained at least a short reprieve before that would become an issue again. But she had felt a rising tide of fear in him last night, and was worried that perhaps it had manifest itself in his perpetual need to protect her. His self loathing, and lack of self worth was becoming a real problem. Especially as she could not truly relate to it. To a certain extent she understood how reprehensible he found the "beast', and having seen him in action, she was aware that he could be unmanageable. However, Catherine's innate sense of justice argued that the beast in Vincent targeted only those deserving of retribution. Vincent had said once that he wasn't Batman, but Catherine felt like he was much closer to a Dark Knight than he would like to admit. They all had that black rage within, Vincent's was just more pronounced. And it had a face.

That which he found loathsome, she found heroic. His strength and uninhibited, untamed justness appealed to her on a level that would have dismayed him. And if she was honest with herself, the element of danger inherent in her relationship with him, was exhilarating. But that did not negate the very real love she felt for the _man_ he was. The beast might hold a dark allure, but it was Vincent Keller whom she loved with all her might. The tousled hair, the warm brown eyes, the dimpled smile…certainly, but more so the tender heart, the sense of fairness and for doing the right thing however painful. The determination to make a difference despite the consequences…these things made him imminently desirable. She wished he could see himself the way she saw him. Wished he trusted himself as she trusted him. Wished loving him was enough.

A shadow fell upon her from the doorway, and there stood the subject of her reverie, at last. She lifted heavy eyes to his and smiled with all the warmth she had, for him alone," Hey."

"Hey," he replied. His voice was soft and angst laden and she could see that he had been torturing himself with inner demons all day. They clawed at him, wracking him with indecision and tore away at his heart.

"Come in," she invited gently, " I've been hoping you'd make an appearance."

" Yeah…well.." he shrugged diffidently, his hands plunged deep in his hoodie pockets to keep them from flying about in agitation . But he came into the room, one hesitant step at a time.

He wouldn't meet her gaze, but shambled over to the chair and slouched down into it , " How are you feeling?" he asked, but his eyes skittered away and he stared at a point over her shoulder distractedly.

" Better now that you're here…..Vincent? Will you look at me please?" She kept her voice soft, soothing fearful that anything sterner would make him take flight. He looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin.

He looked up and his eyes were dark with emotion, smoky in the dim light. She held his gaze, " Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He gave her a sardonic smile, " I hardly know where to start," he replied with a sigh.

" Maybe I can tell _you _then," she stated simply," Because I think I already know. Correct me if I'm wrong and we can discuss it….you're afraid."

He looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed, but he didn't deny it and nodded shortly before looking away.

"You're afraid of where this is going. Your feelings, like my own, are more intense than you anticipated. You wonder if we can take this further…to it's natural conclusion, without there being serious repercussions connected to your control. You think you'll hurt me, and you know if you do it will cause you considerable guilt, added to what you already feel. Maybe more than you can bear, so you're wondering if it wouldn't be more prudent to stop before we begin. How'm I doing so far?' she smiled gently, and though his eyes still looked stormy, he smiled a little and nodded, " Bullseye."

" Ok…then let's address this logically. I have been in close proximity to the beast on several occasions, even when he's enraged, and you have done me no harm. Ever. In fact, I have touched you, spoken with you and talked you down while you were beasting out, and you have always responded to me. Isn't that true?"

"Yes…' he replied, but she could hear the "but" left unspoken, so she continued.

"But….you're worried that the control is too tenuous , too uncertain to risk getting any closer. You have to exert so much effort as it is that you're afraid when things get…heated, you'll lose it. Right?"

He nodded again, and she could see the tears that streaked his cheeks and it broke her heart.

"Further," she continued, though her voice was rough with tears of her own," You know I'm not afraid, and you think that will make me complacent and reckless, and that scares you even more. You're not sure if you can control yourself, and _me. _Does that about cover it?"

" Almost," he replied so quietly she had to strain to hear him, " There are things you don't know…things you _**should **_know, before you decide it's safe to be with me. My fear isn't just in my head Catherine, it's based on experience."

She nodded slightly, she had already assumed that there was a concrete reason for his fear. That there had been an…episode… in his past that led him to believe that he couldn't be trusted in that situation. That knowledge gave her a twinge of pain, thinking that he had risked his secret for someone else, but was unwilling to do so for her. But she knew that it was because he loved her, that he was afraid to even try with her.

She looked up at him then and smiled tenderly, " Vincent…." she sighed, he was so very fragile sometimes carrying this burden alone, she wanted to share even this with him. " I am no stranger to injury, danger and the possibility of death." She pointed at her head, and then her shoulder offering evidence with her assertion," And I understand that you don't think the risk is worth it…but I do. You. Are. Worth. It." Her voice got stronger with her conviction," I think we should go slow, test and stretch the boundaries. But I am not willing to give up on this," she waved her hand between them, " To give up on _**US**_, because of fear."

He looked up at her, wanting desperately to believe. " Do you think we can?…go slow I mean?…because every time I'm near you…I…the need to…" he paused and blew his breath out between pursed lips in frustration.

He glanced up when she laughed softly, an answering wry smile gracing his mobile lips.

Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of tears and droll humor, " Well…I'm going to have to work on _**my**_ control too it seems, but yes, I think we can. And I'm not willing to go down without fighting for it. I love you, you silly man/beast." She grinned, " and to be honest, I'm not sure I'd have the strength to give you up now anyway. You're too much a part of me. The most important part," she whispered. " For all that you say I make you remember who you used to be….you make me realize who I want to be. Who I can be, with you. We need each other Vincent."

He nodded in agreement, his voice gone. He didn't know if he could ever match her courage and honesty, but he was going to try.

"Now..' she said with mock fierceness, " Come over here and kiss me before my head explodes."

He got up and moved over to the bed, she scooted to the edge to make room for him. He stretched out beside her and wrapped her in his arms. Snuggling up to him, she laid her head on his chest in contentment, and clasped his folded hands in her own. When he dropped his head and their lips met, an ember glowed inside…but it offered only warmth and comfort and safety from the storm. At least for this night. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and that was how Heather found them the next morning.

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Heather leaned against the doorjamb of Catherine's hospital room, taking in the scene beyond. She stood silently for several minutes contemplating how she was going to react when one of the two people in the bed woke up. She had never seen her sister so comfortably close to anyone, so relaxed and at ease. Even in this busy hospital, she curled against….what ever his name was' chest, her arm draped across him unselfconsciously. The tableau was rather sweet, and she decided that whatever her reservations about what's his name, she would put them aside for the sake of the peace in her sister's sleeping visage. Catherine had lived most of her adult life without letting anyone that close, Heather wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for her.

Making a decision, she cleared her throat softly, knowing that he was on the verge of waking. That did the trick, his eyes flew open in alarm and shifted quickly to the doorway. Seeing Heather standing there he started and moved to get up, when she held a finger to her lips, quirked an eyebrow and smiled. He relaxed marginally, giving her a cat with a canary smile and slowly, gently disentangled himself from a deeply asleep Catherine.

Heather turned her back, then glanced over her shoulder indicating with a head tilt that he should follow her into the hallway. He joined her a moment later, his hands shoved deep into his jean pockets, his shoulders hunched defensively, and he guiltily refused to meet her frank stare. " hey," he offered by way of greeting.

She snickered, " hey yourself," she replied, but she smiled at him genuinely when he looked up, and meeting his eyes candidly she said, " I think maybe we should talk…don't you?"

" yeah," he replied quietly, " It's probably about time," he stretched his arm towards the waiting room, and with a backward glance to make sure Catherine was still asleep, followed Heather as she walked that way.

He waited until she sat down, then took a seat himself facing her.

Heather stared at him a minute, trying to gauge how far she was willing to trust him then said, " I guess first off, I'd like to know what your real name is." That was going to depend, she supposed, on how frank his answers were.

He paused, wondering if he should tell her the absolute truth, then decided that if he and Catherine were to have any chance at making a go of their relationship, it was going to have to include Heather, so he chose honesty. " My name _is_ Vincent," he replied, " But my last name is obviously not Zalanski…that was Catherine's idea."

"Why would she give you a fictitious last name," Heather asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him and daring him to lie to her.

" Because I'm supposed to be dead, and there are people looking for me. Using my real name is dangerous."

" Dangerous to whom?' she asked startled, but instinctively believing him.

" To me, Catherine, the two other friends I trust with the secret…and now you."

Heather digested that tidbit of information, then gave him a penetrating look, " So…who's looking for you? Drug lords, the mafia…what?"

" Are you sure you want to know?" he asked her seriously, " Once I tell you, I can't untell you, and the knowledge is dangerous…life and death dangerous Heather, and I don't want to put you in that position unless you're sure."

Heather thought about that for a minute, weighing her curiosity against what she felt she needed to know. " Ok…maybe I don't need to know that particular thing…just tell me this, are you a criminal?"

He gazed at her for a moment," I think that depends on your definition…let me ask _you_ something. Did you consider Robin Hood a criminal?"

She chuckled, understanding the distinction, " Ok, I get what you're saying. Some of your actions could be considered "questionably" legal"?

He nodded, " That pretty much sums it up, but your sister is a cop with a strong moral compass… she knows my entire story, if she trusts my motives, maybe you could too?"

" Ok" Heather replied, " As far as that goes. Will being with you be dangerous for her?"

He looked pained by the question, and she knew immediately what the answer would be, "Yes," he said with a sigh, " But…she seems determined to accept the risk, even though I've tried very hard to talk her out of it. You see Heather, " he paused and a sadness crept into his eyes and his voice, " I love her, I love her so much that even though I know it would be better for both of us if I stayed away…I'm drawn back like a moth to a flame. Unfortunately, she feels the same way for me. So you see," he gave her a sardonic smile, " We're sort of between a rock and a hard place. Damned if we do, damned if we don't."

Heather nodded, she was afraid for her sister on one level, but she felt like she finally understood this guy a bit and that despite his being "hunted", he loved Cat and would do what it took to keep her from harm. She felt like she could trust him at least with that….the rest was really none of her business.

" OK," she replied, making her decision, " I'm going to take you at your word because it seems like my sister has made her choice pretty obvious and I don't have any right to question it. But…" and she leveled a serious stare at him, " If she gets hurt because of you, you'll answer to me…understood?"

Vincent nodded in relief, hoping that he would never have to answer for that situation for his own reasons, "Understood.'

" Well Doctor Zalanski," she replied with an ironic smile, " Go wake my sister up so I can show her how supportive I plan on being." She extended her hand and he gazed at it for a moment before he took it. "Thank you Heather," he whispered, " This will mean a lot to her, not having to make unbearable choices."

" She's had enough heartache in her life," Heather said glancing towards Catherine's room, " If my acceptance of her choice in men makes her life a little easier, then it's a small enough sacrifice." She looked up at him willing herself to like him, " Please don't make me regret it."

" I'll do my best." He replied fervently, and moved off to rejoin his sleeping girl.

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

Catherine surfaced from her dream slowly, languorously, and she was pretty sure…with a red face. The dream had been….erotic, and she woke with butterflies still fluttering around inside her. She was embarrassed to open her eyes for fear Vincent was looking at her, and he would know, or at least guess what she had been dreaming. And after all of her lofty sentiments last night. Fraud, was the word that came to mind, but still she couldn't help the smile that came unbidden. Fraud or not, if that was the only way she would be able to touch him like that, well…it was no ones business but her own, and she was going to hold that dream close for a while longer.

It was then she heard the murmured conversation, and Heather's tinkling laugh, a soft but distinctly male chuckle, and then another in a deeper bass…what the hell. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbow to find Heather, Vincent and Geoff in a tight knot of gathered hospital chairs, deep in animated conversation. Thinking that maybe she was still dreaming, she shook her head to clear it, and cleared her throat, " Um…hello?"

Three pairs of laughing eyes swiveled towards her. She was sure she looked a fright, bed hair, bruised and disheveled and undeniably grumpy. " Would someone like to explain why there's a party going on in my room, and why I wasn't invited?"

Geoff grinned hugely, clearly enjoying her discomfort, " Well good afternoon Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled as he stood and walked over to give her a peck on the cheek. Heather giggled girlishly, making Catherine shoot her a surprised look, and Vincent, though still smiling, gave Geoff a somewhat penetrating glare as he moved back to his seat. Vincent stood up then and walked over to the bed, dropped his face down until he was only an inch from Catherine's and whispered, " Good morning," then planted a searing kiss onto her startled lips, making the butterflies swoop all over again.

She had a moment of shock before she responded, the dream still fresh in her mind, until Heather cleared her throat and said, " Get a room will you…" when Catherine and Vincent looked up guiltily, she laughed and said, " Oh right, this IS your room.." then waved her hand airily, " Proceed if you must."

Catherine blushed a deep crimson, which fortunately got lost in the bruising, and Vincent grinned mischievously against her lips." Good morning to you too," she said somewhat breathlessly. She rarely got to see the playful side of Vincent, especially with an audience, she liked it very much. Even if she was somewhat confused.

" Um…" she tried to recover with some dignity, " I see you've all been introduced ?," she looked quizzically from one to the other, wondering just how long she'd been asleep. She pushed herself up and got straightened around, pulling the covers up to her chest to hide her discomposure.

Geoff was still grinning like a fool, Vincent looked smug, and Heather…well Heather was looking at Geoff like he was food. Catherine, looked down and smiled to herself. That answered that question, she thought.

" Heather, Geoff…you have met ?," she smirked when Heather colored prettily, and without taking her eyes off of him said, " Oh yeah…Geoff was just telling me about Idaho. It sounds wonderful!" she gushed.

Catherine met Vincent's gaze and he rolled his eyes. She nearly laughed out loud. This was so….normal.

She knew by his expression, that he could tell what she was thinking and his smile got wistful, but stayed in place. Clearly he was enjoying this brief respite among people he didn't need to hide from. Geoff's easy approval and clear affection for Vincent had gone a long way towards swaying Heather , and she seemed to have accepted him without reservation. Catherine was frankly amazed, and tallied another reason she had to be grateful to the big man from Idaho.

" So Geoff, now that you've met her, what do you think?" Catherine asked, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. Going by the expression on his face, it was pretty clear what he thought of her little sister.

" Well," he drawled looking at Heather while he spoke, " I know I said I thought it would be hard to find a prettier woman than you," he shot her an apologetic grin, " But I think I may have to revise that now."

Catherine chuckled, her eyes crinkling up and she replied, " You Idaho guys are so fickle. I'm crushed," she pouted, making Vincent roll his eyes again. But not before she caught the flash of yellow that ringed his iris', or the smile that froze tight on his lips. He was jealous, she crowed inwardly, thoroughly enjoying the possessive look he leveled at her. She gazed back at him innocently, then gave him a smile so warm and loving that it made him draw a sharp breath, and smile sheepishly.

Everyone was chattering and laughing when Dr. Taylor strolled into her room smiling. The conversation died as the four of them looked at him expectantly. " Well Ms. Chandler," he said, puffing up his chest a bit, " We've decided, it's in the best interest of the hospital if we let you go home today." He grinned at Catherine's delighted reaction to that news. " Clearly," he gave her a stern look, " You have no intention of following the visitor rules, and it seems your friends here are equally as guilty of bending them, " he shot Vincent a knowing glance, " If you feel able to that is?" He gazed at her seriously and she nodded. " Are you sure," he asked pointedly. She nodded again, this time with more emphasis. " Alright then," he smiled, " I'll see to getting your discharge papers in order. The nursing staff will give you your follow up schedule, but I think if you're sensible and adhere to your discharge instructions?…" She nodded again, "Then you should be fine. You take care and we'll see you in a week." he smiled at each of them in turn, and then left them to celebrate.

Catherine clapped her hands together in satisfaction, and was quickly congratulated by Geoff and Heather. Vincent was more circumspect, and gave her a long speculative look. He knew she was going to try and do too much too soon, and didn't like the idea of her being left to her own devices. She read his expression clearly, and smiled reassuringly, " I'll be good," she assured him, " I promise." He didn't look convinced, but he smiled anyway.

Heather looked troubled, " But…where are you going to go Cat? I mean… I want to take care of you but…"

Clearly Heather was afraid to go back to the flat, and it was the only place Catherine wanted to go. She would be smothered at her fathers', and aside from there, she really didn't have many options. She could probably stay at Tess', but that didn't appeal because Vincent wouldn't be able to visit her there.

Everyone began talking at once and Catherine held up her hand to forestall the inevitable argument she felt brewing. " I know you want to help Heather," she gazed at her sister fondly, " But I really want to go back to my flat. It's where I feel most at home. I know you can't bear to be there, I understand that, but…"

Heather got agitated, " But you can't stay there alone!" she insisted vehemently, " And I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can live there anymore." Heather was so upset that Catherine nearly capitulated when Vincent said softly, " I'll stay with her. I'll look after her, I _am_ a doctor after all."

All conversation ceased and everyone stared at him in shock. Getting a little defensive he turned to Catherine, " Unless of course you don't want me to?"

Catherine gaped at him for a moment, speechless. Vincent staying with her through her long convalescence?

Not want him to? Was he crazy? Of course she wanted him to, it was all she ever thought about.

" Um", she stuttered, and shot her mutinous sister a placating look, " No…of course I want you to. That would be perfect actually. You could have Heather's old room." She looked at Heather who was beginning to warm to the idea, because she gave Catherine and then Vincent a shrewd, speculative look. Then she shrugged compliantly and said, " Well I suppose _HE_ can make you do what you're supposed to do, if anyone can."

Geoff eyed Vincent and Catherine too and muttered under his breath, " I wouldn't count on that."

Vincent got a strange gleam in his eye and said, " That's settled then."

Heather and Geoff exchanged smug smiles and Heather replied, " So it would seem."

CHAPTER FORTY

It was decided that Geoff and Heather would stay at the hospital and wait for Catherine to be released then drive her back to the apartment. Geoff then offered to help Heather move her things to her dad's, which she accepted with enthusiasm. Vincent was going to go and pick some things up and meet them at the flat.

He leaned over Catherine and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, " Are you sure you're ok with this?" he whispered.

" MmmHmmm," she smiled, " Are you sure _YOU_ are?"

He considered for a moment, then smiled warmly into her eyes, making her breath hitch in her chest, " Yeah, I'm sure. Someone has to keep an eye on you, or you'll be jogging, or target practicing, or swinging from trapezes by the end of the week. Although…'

She raised her eyebrows questioningly, " Although?….what?"

" Although, this is going to give JT a heart attack," he laughed at her expression, " But now that Geoff is so besotted with Heather, I'm pretty sure I can talk him into staying for a while, and he can help out with the more mundane things like shopping and such…things it might be difficult for me to do."

" Seems like you have it all worked out then," she replied somewhat sourly. He tilted his head questioningly, " Is that a problem?" he asked, and then it occurred to him why she seemed less enthusiastic, and he laughed, " I promise not to fuss," he grinned at her sheepish expression, " But I WILL see to it that you follow your doctor's orders. Ok?"

She sighed in resignation, knowing she wasn't going to win, " Ok."

He gazed down at her for a moment, then cupped her cheek gently with his hand and let his thumb trace the contours of her lips. The contact made her shiver with delight, and he chuckled softly, then bent and claimed another tender kiss before straightening, " I'll see you at…_home_," he smiled.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and all she could do in response was nod because her voice had fled.

She was nervous.

Fortunately Geoff and Heather were too busy with each other to notice. Catherine smiled, it was hard to imagine anyone as verbose as her younger sister, but Geoff didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping up. They were currently discussing bands and their favorite music, a moment ago it was movies and two minutes ago it was social media. They were getting along like magic, and Catherine gazed at them fondly thinking that Geoff was just what Heather needed. Solid, reliable, ruggedly handsome and totally smitten.

Catherine was somewhat lightheaded from the speed in which things had changed gears in her life in the last few days. She had gone from alone, fearful and heartbroken, to a life filled with unexpected friends and a man she didn't think she could live without. Maybe she should get shot in the head more often…or not.

She let her gaze settle on Geoff as he talked with her sister. It seemed that everything good in her life had come about because of him. His presence had been the catalyst for Evan coming around, Vincent being liberated, and Heather's acceptance. He had a folksy wisdom, and a sensitivity that was honestly, surprising. She didn't think there was ever a time that she had trusted or liked another person so quickly, as she did Geoff. She owed him, big time, and he shrugged off her gratitude with humility. She hoped things worked out between him and Heather, she would like nothing more than for Geoff to be family.

Tess arrived while Catherine was musing, and was introduced to Geoff. Catherine was amazed by the ease with which he won over, even her laconic partner. In minutes, Tess was laughing and chatting with him as though they had been friends all their lives. Catherine wasn't sure what she had done to deserve such a force for good to enter her life, but she hoped she would do it again. She and Vincent were going to need all the good luck they could get.

Tess had brought Catherine a change of clothes, and by the time she showered and got dressed, the nurse had arrived with her discharge papers. Geoff, reading Catherine's mind, divested the nurse of said papers, giving Catherine a shrewd look, " I'll take those and deliver them myself," he grinned, " So they don't get…._lost_." Catherine stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed uproariously, " Not having him on my case because I let you lose the instructions."

Catherine glanced away and noticed that Heather and Tess had their heads together and were talking rapidly. Tess' eyebrows climbed up her forehead as Heather whispered to her, and she shot Catherine a surprised look or two, then she shrugged and nodded.

Catherine wondered what that was all about, but didn't get an opportunity to ask as Geoff said, " let's head 'em up and move 'em out ladies, " then he chuckled delightedly," Had I known that there were so many beautiful women in New York, and that I would have the chance to know them, I would have come here a LONG time ago." All three beamed at him, and he grinned. " Most fun I've ever had," he assured them.

Then he grabbed Catherine's things and with a steadying hand under her elbow, ushered them all out of the room.

When they arrived at the flat, it was to find that the elevator was down for repairs. Dismayed at the thought of climbing five flights of stairs, Catherine sighed, " I'll see you all tomorrow when I reach the top," she said in exasperation. Geoff laughed, " Oh no you don't," he handed her things to Heather and scooped her up into his arms," You'll be taking the express m'lady, no stairs for this Beauty, at least not today."

Catherine protested weakly, but he was not having any of it. " You don't weigh more than a thought," he chided, " and Vincent would quite literally kill me if I let you climb even one stair, so pipe down."

Catherine made a face, but was relieved just the same and relaxed against his broad chest to enjoy the ride. He took the stairs easily, talking with all three ladies the entire time. Heather moved past them and went to open the door, which swung open before she could put her key in the lock.

Confronted with Tess, Vincent had a moment of fear but she dispelled it by saying, " Dr. Ass I presume?"

He gave her a confused smile, " That would be me," he replied.

Tess quirked an eyebrow and gave him a sardonic look, " Well…can we come in?…"

" Oh…right…sure," he muttered and stepped out of the way as Tess and Heather moved past him into the apartment. Then he noticed Geoff and Catherine and his face tightened momentarily. Catherine felt a surge of perverse satisfaction when he reached to take her from Geoff's arms. Geoff chuckled at the look on Vincent's face as he handed Catherine over, " relax man, the elevator is broke. I'm not making time with your girl." Catherine grinned, and Vincent had the grace to look ashamed as he cradled her in his arms.

She placed her lips against his ear and whispered, " I love you." and his face relaxed and his eyes blazed with emotion. " Ditto," he replied with a smile, and carried her over to the couch and set her down gently.

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

It took a while for everyone to get sorted out. Geoff and Heather went off to pack up the rest of Heather's things and move them down to the car. Catherine watched anxiously while Tess conversed with Vincent. Tess' body language indicated that she wasn't making it easy for him, but he held it together and eventually Tess nodded and gave him a slight smile, then she picked up a box and followed the others downstairs.

Vincent came over and sat at the end of the couch, letting out a deep sigh. He glanced at Catherine and gave her a distracted smile, " Whew…" he said, making a show of wiping his brow, " She's one tough customer."

Catherine giggled nervously, " Tell me about it," she replied, " What was that all about?"

" She asked me what my…_intentions_ were," he sniggered, " Told me I better walk the straight and narrow where you were concerned, or she'd kick my…how did she put it? "cute little Dr. Ass".

Catherine looked mortified, but had to laugh, " Don't think she won't, either," she replied. " Vincent…I'm sorry," she said soberly.

" For what?" he asked.

" For bringing all these people in…I know it's dangerous.."

" No, it's alright," he said after a moments thought, " It was bound to happen if I'm going to be staying here, and it's better they accept me." He paused considering, " I think Geoff has gone a long way to ease everyone's suspicions. That guy just seems to _**exude**_ trustworthiness, and I seem to benefit by association,' he laughed wryly. He waved a hand at the door, " He told them that he's known me for years and what a "good" guy I am. They seem to think that any friend of Geoff's is worthy of a second chance." His voice took on a hint of sadness, and Catherine laid her hand on his arm in sympathy. " Give them a chance Vincent," she replied gently, " Once they get to know you they'll like you on your own merit…I promise."

He smiled, " As long as _you_ like me…" he whispered.

" I **love** you,' she replied, her voice catching in her throat. " You're the best man I've ever known."

" Better than Geoff?" he asked wistfully.

" Better than Geoff," she replied stoutly, then with a hint of mischievousness, " But it's a close race."

He rolled his eyes, but his smile was brighter and less forced.

It took another hour before Heather and Geoff were ready to go. They might have hung about longer, but Catherine was giving them the evil eye and not so subtle hints about giving her and Vincent some time alone, so Heather huffed a bit and said, " C'mon Geoff, I can tell when we're in the way." Geoff just grinned and replied silkily, " can't say I'd mind a bit of "alone" myself" he waggled his eyebrows and she giggled. Glancing at Catherine she gave her a "so there" look, and swept out of the apartment in a better mood than Catherine had seen her in in ages. Tess shook her head, not sure which couple made her want to gag more, then said her good byes as well and followed the others out of the apartment.

Vincent closed the door with a sigh of relief, and stood with his back pressed against it, his hands hanging limply at his sides. He glanced up and met Catherine's concerned gaze, he tilted his head with a ironic smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, " Wow. Is your life always this busy?"

She smiled and dropped her gaze shyly, " hardly," she intoned.

He walked towards her, all muscular grace and pent up energy, " That's more company than I've had total in ten years. I'm worn out."

"Me too," she said softly.

All concern suddenly, he took a blanket from the back of the couch and gently pushing her into a prone position, draped it over her tucking her in snuggly. " You need to get some rest," he said in his best doctor voice. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, " I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

He smiled so warmly that the butterflies did another dance in the pit of her stomach, "Promise," he replied gently.

When she awoke it was dark outside, but the flat glowed warmly with candlelight. Vincent was in the kitchen, and something was smelling very good. She sat up slowly and watched him as he went about his domestic duties. She wondered if she was dreaming. The entire day had been so full of surprises she wasn't sure it wasn't ALL just a dream. It just seemed so…average and normal. He had obviously showered and changed, as his hair was still damp and slicked back. His t shirt clung to his muscular frame, stretched tight across his chest. He wore snug blue jeans and was barefoot and looked so at ease and at home in her kitchen that it brought tears to her eyes.

He glanced up then, catching her watching and smiled, "Hey sleepyhead," his voice was gentle and soothing.

"Hey," she replied, her own voice gruff with emotion.

His eyebrows knit into a frown, " Something wrong?'

She smiled and shook her head, " Just the opposite," she said diffidently, " I was just thinking how much I love having you here." A lump rose in her throat and tears filled her eyes, this _**was**_ a dream and she was going to wake up any minute and he'd be gone.

He came around the counter quickly, sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into his lap. He cradled her head against his chest and "shhh"'d her, rubbing her back gently. She felt like an idiot for getting so emotional, but relaxed in his embrace, soaking up his warmth and closeness. She put her arms around his shoulders and buried her wet face in his neck, " I'm sorry," she whispered.

He chuckled softly, " For what? Being glad I'm here?"

She sniffled, shaking her head slightly, " For being such a crybaby,' her voice was muffled against his throat, and she could feel him quaking with laughter.

" I don't mind," he said softly, " it just gives me an excuse to hold you."

" Do you need an excuse?" she sniffled again.

He pressed a tender kiss against her forehead, and laughed when she looked up into his eyes, " No, but if I held you every time I got the urge, I'd never let you go."

" I don't mind," she smiled through her tears.

Suddenly her stomach growled and he threw back his head and laughed, " yeah, but your stomach does." he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and gave her a soft kiss on her upturned mouth. " I'm going to go finish dinner….you ok?"

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. They ate dinner on the couch, neither saying much. Catherine was unaccountably shy having him so close for such an extended period. She was sure he could hear her heart pounding every time their arms brushed against each other, or he smiled at her. A glass of wine might have helped, but he adamantly refused to allow it, citing her recent surgery and that alcohol could have adverse effects, yadda yadda, yadda. She rolled her eyes, making him laugh.

He cleared away the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, then came back to the couch and sat next to her, his arm draped across the back. " What shall we do now?" he asked at a loss.

" I could "kick your cute little Dr Ass "at Call of Duty," she suggested with a smirk.

He grinned at her," Oh you think so?" he replied, " You forget I've had ten years of practice playing video games, I think the ass kicking will be on the other foot."

With that challenge issued, they spent the rest of their first night together, calling each other names while doing battle. It was the most fun Catherine had had in many a year.

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

Life took on a rhythm for the next few weeks, that Catherine found easy to adjust to. She and Vincent fell into living together as though they had been born to it.

The days passed languidly. They would talk, or read or curl up and watch a movie. They began to learn about one another and feel increasingly comfortable.

They had frequent visitors. Geoff and Heather, who had become practically joined at the hip, were always about. Heather confided to her sister that being in the apartment wasn't nearly so traumatic if Geoff was there. He managed to make every situation an occasion to laugh. Tess would come by every other day or so, still somewhat mistrustful of Vincent, but the ice was definitely thawing. JT, too ,spent a lot of time at the flat. His wounded feelings over Vincent's defection, soon gave way to acceptance as he began to remember what it was like to have a social life. Even Evan, after getting over Cat choosing a Beast over him, took it with British stoicism and became a regular visitor. All in all, the days passed in an increasingly normal fashion and Vincent began to open up.

Catherine was able to see for herself, the man he was prior to Muirfield. He was warm and funny and able to charm her friends without trying. He laughed and smiled more, and had a silly side she would never have guessed at. And every day, she fell a little more in love with him.

Their nights were spent mostly alone and quietly. He was attentive and delightfully romantic. There were countless slow dances on the kitchen floor. Spontaneous gifts and love notes and he would seldom pass by without an embrace or a kiss or a simple touch. Every morning she awoke, certain that she had reached the maximum limit for loving him, and every night when she went to bed, she realized that there didn't seem to be a limit at all.

Being who she was, she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Eventually it did.

The day started like all those before it. Vincent made breakfast and they sat in the sun warmed kitchen while they ate. He was particularly quiet, pensive and somewhat uncommunicative. Catherine didn't think much of it at the time. She sipped her coffee and watched him surreptitiously. He seemed restless. Thinking that maybe he had cabin fever she casually suggested he get out of the apartment for a while. " Maybe you should go hang out with JT," she said.

He looked up from under knit brows, " Trying to get rid of me ?," he asked sharply.

Taken aback Catherine could only gape at him, " No," she replied softly, somewhat hurt by the suggestion, " What in the world would make you think that?"

Vincent poked at the leftover food on his plate with his fork, disconsolately, not meeting her eyes, " Nothing…never mind," he said sulkily.

Catherine reached across the table and laid her hand on his forearm, feeling him tense beneath her touch. Mystified she said, " hey?…"

He looked up then, his eyes stormy and cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

She pulled her hand back and placed it in her lap, looking at him with an injured expression, " Have I done something to upset you?" she asked in as reasonable tone as she could manage. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was going on with him this morning.

" No," he replied shortly. No explanation, no elaboration, just pointed silence.

"OK," she said, trying not to let on how much he had just hurt her. She got up from the table and without another word went to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed for a while, wondering what she might have done between their pleasant evening last night, and breakfast this morning that could have put him in such a foul mood. Then she got angry herself. Unless she had been sleep walking in the night and done something truly heinous, he was just being an ass. So he could wallow all he liked in it, she wasn't going to sit around all day and be subjected to it. She picked up her phone and held it for a minute trying to figure out who she actually felt like spending time with. Heather was at work, as was Tess, although both would probably be up for a break later on. Evan was also busy….Geoff, she thought smiling. He was just the kind of company she needed. She dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

" hey beautiful, what's going on?" his voice held a note of surprise, but he seemed genuinely pleased to hear from her.

" I don't know," she answered somewhat wistfully, " I was just thinking I could use a little time out of the apartment and was wondering what you were up to.'

"Honestly I'm sort of at a loose end myself. Heather has a big meeting today with some event planner mucky muck, and JT's at school…what would you say to a walk in the park?"

"Actually, I could use a stretch," she replied with a smile, warming to the idea of a little time with easier company, " How about we meet at the Alice In Wonderland statue in about 90 minutes?"

"Sounds like a plan…" he paused and she could hear the question in his response.

" I'll see you then," she didn't feel like going into detail with Mr. Bionic hearing in the next room.

"Ok, look forward to it," he said, and hung up.

She got up, rifled through her closet for something to wear, then went and got in the shower. She was unaccountably upset by Vincent's mood this morning, and a bit chagrined by her own reaction. Things had been going so well. They were getting along beautifully, and she was getting really used to having him in the apartment. He was wonderful company, stimulating in more ways than one…and she had been very careful to curb her lustful tendencies. She really didn't want to put either of them in a position to have to reject the other's advances. So she had returned his kisses lovingly, his embraces warmly and his attention in like kind. But had made no effort to initiate anything further. She had promised to go slow and let him chose the pace, and that was what she had done. And this was the thanks she got for her sacrifice.

She took special pains with her make up, her hair was finally growing back in, but it still looked like she was a Rainbow Party refugee. She grinned at herself, all she needed was a flannel shirt and some hiking boots and she could have any girl in the park. Not that that was a bad thing, and considering the surly male that brooded outside her door at the moment, might be preferable company. But Geoff was just the ticket with his booming laugh and his camaraderie, and she was looking forward to spending a little time one on one.

She put on her Yankee's cap, drew on a light jacket, stowed her id and phone and went out into the apartment.

Vincent was in the kitchen doing the dishes and he glanced up , then did a double take when he noticed she was dressed to go out. He dried his hands on the towel thrown over his shoulder , his eyes blazing with some emotion she couldn't define since she had never seen it before. What the HELL was wrong with him?

"Going somewhere?" he asked tersely.

She nodded, suddenly a little afraid of him for some reason, " Going for a walk in the park."

"Alone?"

She paused before answering, then replied a little more heatedly than she intended, " No, I'm meeting Geoff."

His eyes got dark, and a yellow ring glowed around the iris. Wow, she thought, he is REALLY worked up about something.

"Geoff?" it was almost a growl.

"Yes Vincent," she sighed, "Geoff, our _friend _remember? Would you like to join us," she asked more gently, relenting somewhat, trying to get him to talk to her.

He dropped his eyes, and his shoulders slumped, " I don't want to get in the way," he said in a tone redolent with suppressed pain.

"In the way?" she asked in confusion, " Vincent, what the hell is going on here?"

He looked up and his eyes were glazed with tears and an arrow of remorse shot straight into her heart. Holding his gaze, she removed her phone and dialed Geoff again, " Hey, it's me…look I need to take a rain check, is that ok?" Geoff, sensing some storm brewing agreed readily, telling her to call later if she needed anything, and then hung up.

She set her phone on the table, took off her jacket and walked up to Vincent, never breaking eye contact with him. She put her hands on either side of his face, rocked up on her toes and kissed him very gently. Tenderly she kissed his eyelids, his forehead and his lips again. " Vincent," she said in a whisper, " There is no one on this earth I would rather spend my time with, than you. You are never, "in the way". Tell me what is bothering you….please?"

He put his arms around her and crushed her to his chest, dropping his face down to bury it in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, and kissed her there, sending her stomach rolling over with desire. She tried to be strong, but his breath, warm and moist in that sensitive spot sent a shiver down her spine and made her weak in the knees. She clung to him, her arms pulling him closer, hands splayed across his broad back. " I don't want to go," he whispered.

Startled, she pulled away so she could look into his face, " Go?" she said softly, fear coloring the single word, " Go where?"

He looked down at her, his entire demeanor one of sadness, " You're almost better," his voice broke, " soon you won't need me to be here anymore."

She laughed wryly, " Is THAT what all this is about?"

His eyes glowed with pain, but he nodded.

She leaned into him then, her arms around his waist and hugged him close. He was such a dear, sweet idiot. " There will never be a time I don't need you like air you idiot," she sighed, " I don't ever want you to leave. Ever. These last few weeks have been…heaven. Vincent, don't you know that by now? I love you, desperately. Truly, madly, deeply. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay here until we're too old to leave this apartment."

"Really," he asked hopefully.

She laughed for real then, all the pent up tension leaving her in a whoop of mirth. " Yes REALLY," she chuckled, " Honestly, I can't believe you even have to ask me that. Do you seriously not know how I feel about you?"

He looked down shyly, " I know you love me Catherine, but…well…we haven't…we don't…you…"

"You think it's because I haven't wanted to?" she asked in disbelief.

He shrugged and she laughed again. " Good lord man," she chortled, " do you have any idea how hard it's been for me to keep my hands to myself?" She shook her head in dismay, " Left up to me you'd have been sleeping in my room after the first night."

" But you…" he stammered, " But I..do you mean?.."

Her eyes glowed up at him with an indefinable light behind them, " It seems we have some lost time to make up for," and her kiss left him in no doubt where their relationship was headed.

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

(THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO NEED A SLIGHT RATING CHANGE. WE WILL CALL IT "EROTIC" AS OPPOSED TO "SEXUAL"…BUT YOU'LL GET THE IDEA, LOL.)

He was nervous, but then, so was she.

She wasn't worried about getting hurt, at least not physically. In her heart, she knew that the Beast, even if he were to emerge during their love making, would not harm her. She had been in close proximity to him on too many occasions to be concerned with that. She was far more worried about putting her heart out there, loving him so completely as she did, and being rejected. It was a recurring theme in her life. She would begin to trust someone, and they would let her down.

This was far more dangerous, she knew, because she had never felt anything to match the intensity of the feelings she had for Vincent. It went far beyond physical attraction, although that was undeniable. It was miles past love. She had known love, but never like this. Never so consuming, so selfless, so tender. This was something completely new to her, and she could not control it, which frightened her more than she would ever let on. He was always in her mind, and everything she said or did was examined and scrutinized to measure it's impact on him.

As anxious as she was about her own heart, she was more apprehensive about his. For all his " I'm a beast" and masculine bravado, he was terrified. Of hurting her, either emotionally, or physically. And maybe more so, of losing the connection he felt to her. His world had been spinning out of control for ten years, and it didn't take much intuition for Catherine to realize that what they shared was sometimes all that kept him grounded, and made him feel human. She was the bookmark for his humanity, the keeper of his soul and should he lose that, lose her, _he _would be lost. She couldn't allow that.

So, this time, this first time that she showed him how he made her feel, it must be with care and tenderness. Gentle, soothing and with all the love she had within her. So she let it shine in her eyes, let it spark through her fingertips, and let it burn in her voice.

" I have an idea," she whispered throatily, then almost let a laugh escape when he swallowed hard.

" What's your idea ?," he whispered back.

" I think you need to relax…" she tilted her head to the side with a gentle smile playing on her lips, " What would you say to a massage?"

He practically gulped again, which brought another smile , but he nodded vigorously. She nodded in satisfaction and took his hand leading him into her bedroom. His eyes were wide and frightened, like a deer in the headlights. She felt a momentary thrill for the power she held sway, but beat it down and let the love take over. She put some quiet music on the cd player, and lit a few candles. She tossed him a towel and said," Strip down , get on the bed and put that over your…lower half " she tried not to laugh at the look of sheer terror on his face, " While I find some massage oil." She left him in peace while she rummaged around in the bathroom, taking longer than was actually necessary in order to give him time to comply without being self conscious.

When she reentered the room, he was face down on the bed with the towel tucked in demurely around his "cute little Dr. Ass". She grinned to herself, this was going to be fun for both of them.

She kept up a running dialogue as she climbed on the bed and straddled his waist. She would like to have sat a little lower, but in order to reach his shoulders she had to move up a bit. And as he had tensed up immediately she thought this was probably safer as well. She kept her voice soft and sibilant, conversational as she poured a copious amount of oil onto her hands and began to warm it between them.

When she placed her palms flat on the broad expanse of his back, he sucked a sharp breath between his teeth. " Too cold ?" she asked solicitously, though she knew it was the touch and not the temperature of the oil that had made him react.

He shook his head, but didn't say anything, so she ran her hands upward from waist to shoulder slowly and sensually. He had his head pillowed on his crossed arms, when she reached his neck she said, " Put your arms down to your sides, palm up." He did as instructed and she let her hands slide outward from his neck, to his shoulders and then down his arms, repeating the movement slowly several times until his back glistened with oil.

" You're very tense," she whispered, her smile somewhat coy, and glad he couldn't see. She felt a rumble of laughter that was muffled by the mattress, " Can't imagine why," he replied, though most of the sentence was lost in a sigh. She let her hands travel over his ribcage, her thumbs pressing gently along his spine. She could feel him beginning to relax. She kneaded the muscles firmly, finding the knots and working them free. Stopping occasionally to replenish the oil. She worked her way upward across his shoulders and down his arms, reveling in the ability to touch him so freely.

She leaned over far enough for him to feel the press of her breasts against him, then began rubbing his neck. He sighed again, deeply. She pressed her fingertips into the base of his skull gently, and then pushed upward through his hair massaging his skull and temples, brow and forehead. Then back down to his shoulders and lower. She scooted back to sit on his butt so she could work on his lower back, and he tensed again momentarily, then relaxed beneath her gentle touch. When she felt like he was loose enough, she slid off him and said, " Now roll over and let me work on the other side."

There was a momentary pause, but he finally complied. She looked away discreetly while he adjusted the towel, then surprised him by straddling his waist again. His eyes widened, then turned a smoky brown, smoldering with desire as her heat came in contact with what was hidden beneath the towel. Hidden, but still obvious. She smiled down at him languidly, oiled up her hands again and began to massage his abs, moving upward over his broad chest. He put his hands on her thighs, and she could feel him trembling. She leaned forward again and tilted his head back so that his throat was exposed. Very gently she kneaded the muscles at the base, then using her thumbs, massaged the muscles of his jaw.

His eyes were half closed, and a low groan of pleasure issued from between clenched teeth, " Catherine….' his voice was almost a growl. She slid her hands down his biceps until they met his hands and she twined her fingers among his, drawing them to her lips and kissing each finger tip. His eyes opened slowly and the look he gave her left her breathless and wishing that her own clothes were in a pile next to his. With his free hand, he reached up and cupped the back of her skull, drawing her down for a kiss. Her lips parted, and their tongues danced with each other. The kiss deepened and he pulled her down onto his chest, then rolled her to the side. He looked down at her, his eyes blazing with need, but she was happy to see they stayed their normal warm brown color.

He slipped his hand up under her shirt and slid it upward. Her eyes closed and her breath became labored as his strong hand found her breast and he brushed it gently with the backs of is fingers. In moments she was divested of her clothing and they were under the blankets, flesh to flesh at last.

It was a night of sighs. Groans of pleasure , and soft gasps of release. Murmured endearments and professions of love. Tender kisses, gentle embraces and the all consuming passion of two hearts colliding and becoming one. There was a single moment, just before he shuddered against her, where his eyes glowed yellow, his voice became a growl, and his nails dug into the skin of her back. But she placed a steadying hand against his cheek and whispered his name, and he returned to her in an instant.

In the languor that followed, she lay spooned in his embrace, his lips gentle against her shoulder, " I love you Catherine," he whispered in the dark.

" I love you too," she sighed, before sleep took her.

CHAPTER FOURTY FOUR

The morning sun slanted in through the bedroom window, and the railing on the fire escape cast bars of shadow across her sleeping face. Vincent had been awake for some time simply drinking in her beauty. Feelings he couldn't describe welled up in him, then ebbed peacefully like a tide. Filling him with emotions that first closed his throat with tears and then opened his heart so it blazed with a joy so profound it bordered on sacred. She was curled against his chest, her face burrowed into the hollow of his throat and one arm cast across him as though she would never let go. She hadn't all night, and he hoped she never would.

His arms held her loosely, maintaining just enough pressure to let her know he was there, even in her sleep. He would press the occasional kiss against her brow, or hold the hand that curled palm up like a supplicant on his breast, and just let the love he had for her sweep through him like a cleansing rain. She pushed back all the darkness, swept it aside with her fierce loyalty and devotion. Her faith in him lifting him out of the detritus of what his life had become in the last 10 years, raising him up until he could see the hope that lay ahead. He supposed that all men who fell so monumentally in love, believed their women to be saviors. But his was quite literally that.

He had not known how empty he was inside, until she had brought him back to life. It was almost painful, like the awakening of nerves long since thought dead. The exquisite torture of feeling so much, after so long with nothing. It made his chest ache, his pulse pounding in synchronicity with her beating heart. She smiled in her sleep and sighed his name, bringing tears to his eyes. He had never thought to have this, to have her, something so singularly beautiful. So far and above any dream he could have conjured. He did not deserve her, he never had, but wondrously she had chosen him and would not be denied. And if she, in all her wisdom and generosity could love him, could he not also find a way to love himself? She saw only the good within him, and if she could see it, it must be there. His Catherine was no ones fool.

He tightened his arms slightly, drawing her closer, cradling her against himself in a need to feel her extract the unworthiness from him. To make him of merit. To be deserving of the gifts she gave him so unstintingly. Because what did he have to offer her? What could he bring to the table, but deceit and concealment. Not security, or comfort, or ease, only fear and flight and shadows. He was anathema and would eventually be the death of her. If not by his own hand, then by those who hunted him, or perhaps more horribly, by those she counted as friends. He didn't know how he would live with that, or how he would live at all without her. He didn't think he could, nor would he want to.

But despite the wild bent his mind was taking, dawned the realization that he was in too deep now to step away. They were partners in this shadow life, symbiotes, unable to function one without the other. They were bound, and there was no breaking the chains that held them together.

They were forged from the love that hadn't grown so much, as it had sprung fully formed from their first meeting.

Now she meant everything to him. That first kiss on the rooftop had sealed the bargain. He had told Geoff that the moment his lips touched hers, he was a goner. But it had happened long before that, perhaps with the first real smile, or the first time she touched him and let all the compassion she withheld from others, loose on him. She was the cure for every injury done him, the balm that soothed every wound inflicted by a life he hadn't been prepared for.

She wrapped around him like a shield, protecting him from every bad decision he had ever made.

And the love she lavished on him…that shone in her eyes, or lit up her face when she smiled at him. It radiated from her and engulfed him, burning away any resistance. He was helpless before it.

He desperately wished there was more he could give her. Be more for her. He wanted her to have everything she deserved, and he might never be able to supply her with half of what was her due.

All he could really offer her, was a dangerous heart. But it was hers wholly, he would never be able to give any part of it to anyone else. Whoever he was, whatever he was or may ever be, belonged to her.

And last night, his soul had joined his heart. He had been so afraid for her, that she would trust him so completely. But she was fearless and she had given him courage. Her touch , her whispered encouragement, her eager acceptance had banished his fear, forced him to grasp what she offered, and repay it in kind.

She had responded without inhibition and melted beneath him, warm and inviting and welcoming.

He loved her so much more than he had thought he was capable of, he thought his body might simply disintegrate from the pressure of it. It grew and expanded exponentially with every breath.

He readjusted his position slightly, and in trying to get her to move with him, he placed his palm on her back to draw her closer. When he lifted his hand, it was smeared with blood.

His heart began to hammer out a terrified tattoo, and the rich coppery smell caused his adrenaline to spike.

He slipped from beneath her hurriedly and scrambled out of bed to stand panting and sweating, trying desperately not to change. Disturbed by his abrupt departure, she twitched in her sleep and rolled over.

Her back was a lattice work of claw marks. Blood beaded in the grooves, some dried, some still oozing. It looked as though she had been whipped with a cat of nine tails. It was raw and livid and screamed " I told you so" into his horrified mind. Self loathing ripped through him, unrelenting, unforgiving. He threw his head back as the change took hold. He stood above her, his eyes flashing gold and a low growl of fury rumbled in his chest. He had warned her. His head snapped to one side as he fought the urge to give in to the base monster he had always told her he was. He had done the unthinkable. What he always did…

He raked his own chest with his claws and drew enough blood to snap him out of it. His chest heaved with the effort. His voice half way between Vincent and the Beast, he whispered gutturally, " I'm sorry…"

He turned, threw on his rumpled clothing, climbed out onto the fire escape, and was gone….

Catherine awoke some time later, alone. Thinking he was probably in the kitchen making her breakfast as he usually did, she smiled. Last night had been… she wasn't sure what words could do justice to the fulfillment of a dream. He had been tender and gentle, and his love for her had been tangible. There had been one moment…but she had called him back to her with the least touch. Perhaps now he would realize that he could be trusted, that what they felt for each other could overcome anything. That Muirfield would not win, because he was not a monster.

She was a little sore and decided to get a shower before venturing into the kitchen to say good morning. She got out of bed and still smiling, went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot, then stepped in. She could still smell him on her skin, taste him on her lips. She hoped she always would now. She loved him so much it was almost incomprehensible. She turned her back to the spray, and gave a startled hiss as the water stung the deep scratches. She finished her shower quickly, something not feeling right about the situation. She got out and stood dripping in front of the mirror. She turned around, but couldn't see what was causing the pain, so she swiveled her makeup mirror around and gasped when she got a good look at her back. He was going to have a fit when he saw these, she shook her head and almost laughed. They didn't hurt and they looked much worse than they really were, but he was going to berate himself from now until the judgment day if she told him, so she'd just have to hide them. Chuckling she wondered if she could conceivably keep them hidden, and still sleep in the same bed. She'd just have to lay on her back for a while….surely that wouldn't be a problem. She snickered.

She went into the bedroom and got dressed quickly in case he made an unexpected appearance. When she was ready, she went into the living room, but he wasn't there. Nor was he in the kitchen. She doubled back and checked his room. Nothing. She went back into the main room, glancing around for a note or some indication of where he might have gone. Still nothing. Hmmmm. Well maybe he just went out for a paper or something, she thought shrugging her shoulders. That made her wince a bit, and she made a mental note not to shrug when in his presence, he was far to observant to miss that cue.

She went into the kitchen and went about making coffee and getting out things for breakfast. Good sex could certainly give one an appetite, she grinned. He still wasn't back by the time the coffee had brewed, so she poured herself a cup and went out to sit on the fire escape to drink it and enjoy the sun. It was a glorious morning.

When he hadn't returned by 11, she began to get worried and tried his phone. She could hear it ringing somewhere in the apartment, and finally found it on the dresser in his room. That was odd, he never left the apartment without his phone. She tried JT. He answered on the third ring, no, he hadn't heard from Vincent, was everything ok? Catherine didn't know what to say to reassure him, because she was becoming more concerned by the moment. She told him that Vincent wasn't in the apartment, that he had been gone for several hours and had left his phone behind. JT swore softly, said he'd do some checking around and get back with her. He told her not to worry…but it was too late for that.

Next she tried Geoff. He answered right away.

" Geoff," her voice was now tense and he could hear the note of panic, " Vincent is no where to be found and he's left his phone behind….have you seen him?"

" No…" Geoff hesitated, " Did something happen yesterday after I talked to you?"

" Well, " she paused, a blush heating her cheeks, " Yes, but nothing "bad"," she replied, " but he wasn't here when I got up, and he hasn't come back and I'm starting to get really worried."

"OK," he replied all business now, " I'll be over in a few minutes and we'll figure this out. Have you talked to JT?"

"Yes," she replied, her heart suddenly plummeting into her stomach, " he hasn't seen him either."

"Well, don't get all frantic, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Sit tight and I'll see you in a bit."

"OK," she replied in a small voice.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of anxiety and tears. Geoff and JT spent the day searching all of Vincent's bolt holes to no avail. None of them got a call or any word at all. JT hacked the cctv cameras around the apartment, but found nothing of note. So she waited. Six weeks later, she was still waiting.

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

Six weeks to the day after Vincent's disappearance, Catherine walked up the stairs of the precinct, past her former fellow detectives and into Joe's office. Without preamble, she handed him the white envelope containing her letter of resignation. She thanked him for his friendship, for believing in her and for giving her a job. Told him to take care, and said goodbye without giving him an opportunity to say anything.

As she walked back through the office, he watched her go sadly. All the fire that had once burned in Catherine Chandler, was now just a smoldering slag heap. She had been pale , her eyes dark and sunken in a face that looked skeletal. Always slim and fit, she was now rail thin and moved with a disjointed, hesitant gait. She was the ghost of the Catherine Chandler he had once known, and her specter haunted him.

Tess had kept him up to date on what had been happening in her life. More than three weeks ago she had been released to go back to work, but she had not come in to the office. She had failed to keep her doctors appointments, failed to show up for her psych eval. She had stopped taking calls from Tess and Evan, and the only news they got, filtered down from Heather and Geoff.

Her boyfriend had disappeared 6 weeks ago, and her decline had kept pace with the passing days. She had come close to a breakdown in those first few weeks. There had been no missing persons report filed, so there was no official investigation. But Tess and Evan, concerned for her health and sanity had begun digging on their own. Evan had taken Tess aside one balmy afternoon, bought her a cappuccino, and told her Vincent's story.

As was natural for her, Tess had been incredulous and called him a raving conspiracy theorist. Until he provided her with DNA evidence, and a trip to visit with JT, who had confirmed his story. Once Tess was a believer, all three, JT, Evan and Tess had begun scouring the greater New York area in an effort to find Vincent. They had even gone so far as to pay another visit to Muirfield, with the help of Geoff and a few of his Marine friends. But they found nothing. Where ever Vincent had gone, he had vanished like smoke. And so had the Catherine Chandler they had known.

Heather still saw her, though infrequently. Catherine wasn't able to hold a real conversation any more. Her voice was monotone, her responses clipped and terse. She tired easily, and never smiled. She checked in with JT frequently, but it was always without hope and their conversations were short and perfunctory, as though she were simply asking after Vincent out of habit.

The only person she seemed to genuinely respond to, was Geoff. While Heather was gracious about his devotion to Catherine, and understood, it put a strain on hers and Geoff's relationship, and eventually they made a mutual, amicable decision to part ways. It made them both sad, but Catherine was their priority at the moment. He could get her to eat, or do mundane tasks. He would force her to leave the apartment a couple of times a week, though never for long and never very far. Sometimes he would just sit with her for hours, as if he were on a death watch, and sometimes that was exactly what it felt like. She would talk to him….or more precisely, talk at him. She didn't ask questions, or seek answers from him. She simply traveled the well worn path of self recrimination, placing the blame for Vincent's disappearance on her own shoulders, and talked in circles.

It pissed him off something fierce, but he never said anything. He had tried once to talk sense into her, to give the burden of guilt to Vincent, where it belonged. But she had thrown him out of the apartment in a rage, and it had taken a week of cajoling for her to let him back in. Now he simply let her blame herself without argument, because it was the only way he could stay close enough to her to keep her alive.

He was so angry at Vincent that he hoped he never saw him again, even if it meant that Catherine might find a way to heal. Because he was afraid he might kill him. He looked at her now, and compared her to the woman he had met only 2 months previously, and it broke his heart. There didn't seem to be anything left of her.

A few days after she had tendered her resignation at the precinct, Geoff showed up at the apartment to take her out for breakfast. He let himself in with the key she had given him, and found her in the bathroom being violently sick. He had scooped her up into his arms, despite her protests and hammering on his chest with her fists, taken her sobbing down to the car, and driven her to County General.

Catherine was pregnant. Geoff played the part of the delighted father, told the ER nurse that they would make an appointment with their OB-GYN and hurriedly bundled Catherine out of the hospital.

Knowing that Vincent was obviously the father, and knowing that his DNA had been tampered with, Geoff immediately contacted both JT and Evan. JT arranged for them all to meet at the university medical lab, procured the necessary equipment, and he and Evan ran a battery of tests. The fetus was doing well, and was most assuredly Vincent's child. Beyond that the development was normal, and further tests later in the first trimester, would determine if Vincent's enhanced DNA contribution, would play any role in further development.

Catherine was absolutely delighted. All three men were terrified for her. JT was popping Tums like they were breath mints and Evan was wearing a scowl that would probably not leave his face for at least nine months. Geoff asked if there was anything Catherine needed to be doing now, and Evan had a frank discussion with her concerning her health.

" Cat," he cautioned using his official doctor voice, " If you're going to carry this child to term, you're going to have to start taking care of yourself."

Geoff gave him a nod and rolled his hand behind Catherine's back, encouraging Evan to continue.

" I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins, I want you to start eating better, getting light exercise and a lot of sleep, or you are going to put yourself and your child at risk. Do you understand?"

Catherine nodded and gave him the first smile she had formed in weeks, " I do Evan, and I will I promise." Her eyes were glazed and dreamy, and she dropped her hand to her stomach and rubbed it gently. " Vincent's baby…" She nodded vigorously, " Yes…I'll do whatever you think is best." She smiled again, and Evan nearly choked on his anger. Instead he looked pointedly at Geoff then said, " Alright then, I think you should go home and get some rest, and we'll make arrangements to check up on you again in a couple of weeks, ok?"

Catherine slid off the examining table and gave Evan, then JT a hug, "OK Evan, and thank you."

He nodded, still unable to meet her eyes. Geoff put his hand on her shoulder and turned her toward the door, " Why don't you go sit in the hallway kiddo, and I'll get your prescription from Evan ok?"

"Thank you," she smiled again, " Thank all of you, this is wonderful news…wonderful…' and she went out into the hallway leaving the three friends staring after her.

"This is bad," said JT nervously, " This is very bad."

" For once I agree with you JT," Evan said, shaking his head.

Geoff stared at them, "Why? I thought you said everything looked normal."

Evan sighed, " It looks normal…_NOW_. But we have no way of knowing what cross species DNA will do in the development of a fetus. Imagine Vincent's aggressiveness, in an infant. His strength, his lack of control…Geoff, for all we know the fetus could rip it's way out of Catherine's body at birth. We're going to have to monitor her pregnancy day by day. Imagine how she will react if we discover we need to abort it to save her life."

Horrified, Geoff's voice dropped to a whisper, " If it comes to that, she'll die for that child, just as she would have for Vincent…you know that, both of you.'

Evan nodded and JT gazed out into the hall where Catherine sat with a sublime smile on her gaunt face,

" That's why this is very….very bad."

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

Things got better from that point on. At least relatively speaking. Catherine began taking care of herself again. She went grocery shopping and bought nutritious food. She started going to the gym and walking when she could feasibly do so. She took her vitamins, and kept her appointments with Evan and JT, who monitored her carefully. They were still concerned, and she was still sad, but at least she didn't look like a concentration camp survivor any longer.

She still didn't spend much time with anyone but Geoff, but she was getting out once in a while, at least to birthing classes and that sort of thing and Geoff began to feel comfortable leaving her alone for longer periods of time. He was still living at the loft with JT, and they had many discussions about her, trying to figure out how the pregnancy would progress, and what she was going to do for money now that she wasn't working.

Geoff flew back to Idaho in her third month, sold his business and his house, then flew back to New York. He and Carl talked it over, and Geoff bought into Carl's business as a partner, which gave him a steady income. Once that had been accomplished, he broached a very sensitive subject with Catherine one night over dinner in her apartment.

"Hey kiddo," he said, pushing his plate away and resting his forearms on the table as he gazed at her, " I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" she was picking up the dinner dishes and taking them into the kitchen, she glanced at him as she leaned over the table. Noticing the seriousness of his expression, she pulled out a chair and sat down

"Well…." he began, " Now that I'm working full time and I have some money coming in…I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in a roommate to sort of help out with the bills and such."

He glanced down the hallway towards what had been Vincent's room pointedly and she followed his gaze, her expression unreadable. She hadn't moved a single thing in that room in three months. Vincent hadn't brought much with him, but everything he had left behind was exactly where it had been the day he disappeared.

There had been more than one occasion when Geoff had found her in there with one of Vincent's shirts pressed to her face, and tears running unchecked. Or laying on the bed, clutching the pillow he had used.

Geoff was somewhat ambivalent concerning his feelings for Catherine. On one hand, she was pretty much his best friend, not that he lacked for friends. He was the sort of guy who could go into a bar and walk out 2 hours later with a handful of business cards, and a dozen women's phone numbers. People were just naturally attracted to his warm, compassionate friendliness, and Catherine was no exception.

On the other hand, the attraction he had always felt for her, since that day on the plane when he had gazed down on her photo, had grown into feelings he tried very hard to suppress. Because he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that even were she to eventually move on, no one would ever take the place of Vincent in her heart. And whoever she chose would forever be a pale imitation of her real love. So, he chose to be her friend. For the two of them, it would be the only relationship that would satisfy them both. Anything else would be a travesty, and he knew it.

When she didn't answer, he prompted gently, " I was thinking that maybe we could stay here for another couple of months, and then we could look for a house? Maybe something with a yard, and a third bedroom we could turn into a nursery?"

Her eyes swiveled back to his face and he grinned sheepishly, " I'm not asking you to marry me kiddo," he assured her quickly, " I know…well…I know, ok? But you're going to need help through your pregnancy, and well….you are my best friend and if not me, then who?"

Tears trembled on her lower lid, threatening to fall as they filled her eyes, and he looked away discreetly.

"I just want to be there for you Catherine." Under his breath he muttered, " Someone needs to be," thinking of the absent Vincent with a spike of anger.

Catherine reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it hard, " I think that would be very nice Geoff," she replied in a soft voice, " Then she smiled warmly at him, and it was the most emotion she had shown in response to his continued friendship, in a long time. "You practically live here as it is, we might as well make it official."

He grinned, relieved, he had thought the suggestion would be met with far more resistance. Now came the hard part, " Well, I can be ready whenever you say the word." He left it open so that she could decide what to do with Vincent's things. Personally, he thought it would be best to give them to JT to hang on to, or better, just toss them in the trash. But he was pretty sure they were going to become treasures to Catherine, and she'd squirrel them away somewhere so she could take them out from time to time and remember.

Another wave of anger swept over him. Vincent had certainly made every mistake in the book with this woman. It was bad enough that he'd broken her heart and left her shattered and empty. But to leave without a word, giving her no closure, he had made sure that she would pine for him for the rest of her life. That was simply cruel, and he had thought better of Vincent. Had he known then that things would end like this, he'd have left his beasty ass in the hands of Muirfield. At least then he'd have died a hero in her eyes, and she could have moved forward in her life. As things stood now, she was a permanent resident of limbo, and might never be whole again. She would certainly never be the "old" Catherine, and that was sad on more levels than he could count.

She sat in contemplative silence for a time, then looked him in the eye and said, "let's plan on Monday ok? That gives me a few days to… I can…" her eyes drifted back down the hallway towards his room, and her voice faded away into sadness.

" Sure, sure," he responded briskly, trying to cut off the melancholy, "Monday is good. It's amazing how much crap you can accumulate in just a couple of months, even living hand to mouth in someone else's place," he grinned. "That gives me time to sort and prioritize."

He knew he probably shouldn't, but he said, " Do you need any help with?…" he gestured down the hall, indicating the room.

Almost fearfully she shook her head, " No, I can handle it," she replied quickly, forestalling any further offer to remove Vincent from her life. Her heart lurched in her chest, and she had to swallow hard to keep from sobbing.

"Ok," he responded sadly, "Well kiddo, you better get ready, we need to meet Evan in about 2 hours, and traffic could be heavy."

She sighed, nodded, and stood. As she made her way down the hall to her room, she hesitated for only a second at the door to Vincent's room. Her hand lifted, touched to doorframe momentarily, and then she moved past and entered her own room to get ready. Geoff hoped it was a sign.

Somewhere near the Queensboro bridge, a man in a green fatigue jacket with a deep scar on his right cheek, stacked produce boxes on the docks. He picked up odd jobs now and then to make enough to eat on.

The foreman had tried to talk him into full time, he was a hard worker, didn't talk much, and threw himself into the job with an intense energy that made him somewhat unpopular with the other dockworkers.

He kept apart from the other guys, didn't mix or get friendly. When he finished his days work, he simply melted away. No one knew anything about him, and he seemed to prefer it that way. He'd show up from time to time, looking like a stray dog. Lean, hungry and wary. But he always gave a 100 percent, and the foreman liked him, so there was work when he wanted it.

He made his home in an abandoned shipping container near the 43rd avenue power station. Thanks to years on the run, he was able to rig electricity to his new home, at least enough power to run a hotplate, an apartment sized fridge and treble lights. He spent his nights wandering the docks, or lying on the rickety army cot he used as a bed, thinking about her. He was always thinking about her. No matter how hard he tried to empty his mind, she lurked in every thought. He saw her everywhere he went, smelled her skin, her hair, the perfume she wore in every breath. Found her voice in every overheard conversation, she was buried in his heart and there was no way to remove her.

He had run back to Astoria when he'd left her. Gone back to the familiar streets he'd cruised as a boy. He could hide here, knew every alley and abandoned building, could be the shadow he was destined to be.

He talked to no one, got close to no one. He didn't deserve to have a place in humanities' communities, so he kept to himself and haunted the outskirts of life like a feral cat.

He had seen JT once a couple of months back, though he had not been seen. JT was obviously looking for him if he had come back to Astoria. But Vincent had seen him first, and had melted into the darkness where he belonged, letting his oldest friend leave their childhood neighborhood, frustrated in his search.

He had been tempted to check on her many times. To travel the rooftops to her apartment, to spy on her as he had for many years, to make sure she was safe. But in his heart he knew that urge was not for her benefit, but for his own. The best thing he could do for her was to keep away, give her a chance at a normal life. Though he ached with need, his shame was so great it kept him from doing what he most desperately longed to do. It was a constant battle, and sometimes he felt that if he could just see her, look at her, he would be satisfied. But he knew that wasn't true.

He dreamed of her every night, without fail. Dreamed of her voice whispering his name in the darkness, her hands on his body, trembling with desire. The feel of her curled in his arms. Her eyes gazing at him, filled with love and longing. Her smile warm and tender, lips inviting his kiss. It was torture, but it was all he had and he clung to it like a drowning man in a riptide.

It was all he was worthy of.

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

Geoff moved in on Monday as planned. Catherine had spent the weekend packing Vincent's things tearfully, and storing them in her closet where they were close at hand. Geoff had pretty much left her to it, so that she could mourn in private, knowing she would be self conscious about being so emotional after all this time.

Catherine knew she should just let go of him. It was obvious he wasn't coming back, but her heart just wouldn't allow it. She thought about him every moment of the day, and with his child growing inside her, trying to exorcise him was impossible. Not that she really wanted to.

Everything reminded her of him.

She cried at the drop of a hat. If she heard his name mentioned, at songs on the radio, when she picked up the dish towel he had draped on his shoulder that day, so long ago it seemed. She missed him so much it was as if he had torn out her heart and taken it with him when he'd gone. There was only this empty space in her chest that seemed to suck every good thing in her life into the swirling void, and sink it in despair.

She tried…she really did, for Geoff and JT and Evan. She put on the best face she could manage for her family and friends, but none of them were fooled, she knew. They played along and let her pretend, though no one bought it. But it was the best she could do.

She was glad to have Geoff in the apartment. His positivistic attitude helped push back the darkness that threatened at every turn. He forced her to put one foot in front of the other every day, and she loved him for it. Or as much as she was able anyway. She knew it wasn't as much as he deserved, but it was all she had, and he accepted it without rancor or comment.

He took on every burden she allowed him to, and did it with smiling eagerness. He was always there for her, lending his ear when she wanted to talk, and his strong shoulder when she needed support. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. She knew that she had cost him his budding relationship with Heather, though they were still close and friendly. But he never mentioned it, or anything else that might upset her. He was very studious in that regard, constantly conscious of her feelings and careful not to add to her heartache.

He was considerate and attentive and she wished there was more she could offer him, she knew that he wanted it, but he never said so and seemed content with the status quo.

In the sixth month of her pregnancy, after her weekly check up with Evan who had become her personal obstetrician, Geoff grinningly pulled her aside and said, " I don't know if you're ready for this….but I've found a house."

Startled, Catherine could only manage an "Oh?,' in response. They had talked about the possibility of moving several times, and while she never really said no, the idea of leaving the apartment and all the memories contained within it, made her want to hyperventilate. It would be like saying she had given up on Vincent, and she wasn't sure, even after all this time, if she could. But she swallowed hard and said, " Where?"

"In Marlboro," he replied excitedly. She knew the town, it was about an hour and a half from the city, midway between here and Bethlehem where he worked. " it was Carl's mom's, a rental, but she's gotten too old to take care of it and is looking to sell it. Carl says I can get into for nothing down. It's a big place, 4 bedrooms, 2 baths and there's acreage with it. It sits out at the end of a long paved road, by itself and it's surrounded by trees. It's about a quarter mile from the river. It needs some work, but I figured we could do it our selves….' he stopped talking, seeing the look on her face. He stifled a sigh. Maybe it was time for a little tough love.

" Catherine?" when she looked up, he gave her a sad smile, " Look….I know that it's hard to think of leaving the apartment. I know you think that by doing so, you're giving up on him," she started, her eyes wide at his intuitive leap. It was difficult hiding things when someone knew you so well. " But kiddo, you have a baby to think about, not to mention getting a handle on your own life. It's time to let go Cath…"

Her eyes filled with tears and she dropped her chin onto her chest in defeat. He was right, she knew he was. She understood that he wasn't suggesting that they move their own relationship forward. He had come to accept where things stood between them, and didn't seem at all inclined to force the issue. He was content with their friendship, which made her feel both guilty and relieved at the same time. He was as easy as a summers day, and she didn't really deserve the devotion he lavished on her. But she had no one else, so she selfishly took it and gave him back what she could. It seemed to be enough, at least for now. It seemed that the least she could offer him was a place that didn't contain the ghost of her former lover, and the convenience of a shorter commute every day. So she nodded in resignation and said as brightly as she could, "When could we go look at it?"

He grinned and replied, " How about tomorrow morning?"

They drove into Marlboro at about 10 the next morning, met with Carl to get the keys and then drove out to the house. It sat back off of Quarry Rd. in the trees, the last house before you got to the river. It was several thousand yards from the nearest neighbor and was private and secluded. Huge trees shaded the large yard, and the road became dirt just beyond the house. It was a rambling two story affair with large windows and lots of natural light. It needed updating, and some cosmetic work, but it was definitely livable. The rooms were bright and airy and there was a fresh feel of possibility to it that Catherine found appealing despite her misgivings. The more she moved around inside, looking out the big windows into the trees beyond, the more she realized that Geoff had been right, and this was just what she needed.

After about a half an hour of Geoff knocking on walls, turning on taps and lights, and checking the big furnace in the basement they met in the kitchen. "So?…." he asked tentatively, " What do you think? Do you like it?"

She paused for a minute, then smiled and replied, "You know, I was prepared not to, but in fact I really do. It's almost perfect."

"Almost?" he asked.

"Well," she frowned a little, " It's big, and must be fairly expensive considering the location…are you sure you can afford it? I mean, if you were on your own, without taking me and the baby into consideration, this place would be much bigger than you needed. I don't want you getting in over your head on my account."

"Well," he drawled with a secretive smile, "it's funny you should mention that. Because part of the deal is that for two years the payment is well within my means. Then it goes up some and I might need a little help. But the thing I forgot to tell you is, at the end of next year the Marlboro police force will be looking for a new chief, and Carl seems to think that with his mom's endorsement and her contacts, you might be the perfect candidate for the job."

" You don't say," she said suspiciously, giving him a shrewd look, " Funny how you didn't mention that before.'

He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed but said, " Well, I have to admit, it was a consideration when he told me about the place."

" Uh Huh," she said, unable to stifle the chuckle that spontaneously erupted from her, much to his delight. It had been a long time since she'd laughed at anything.

" So what do you say Chief Chandler? Do we have a deal?" he extended his hand and she took it fondly. He really was the best friend she could hope for.

" Ok Sasquatch,' she smiled, "You have a deal."

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

It took a couple of weeks to settle things. Catherine decided to sublet her apartment. For all she was now eager to move into the new house, she just couldn't let go of the flat altogether and after discussing it with Geoff, they decided that this was the best way. So she advertised it in the paper, and much to her surprise, it was JT who answered. He told her that he was tired of the warehouse, and with Vincent gone, he felt like it was time for him too to move on. Catherine was delighted. In her secret heart, she thought that if Vincent were to ever return, and he found JT living there…..well, it was a trail he could follow. So, that was that. She and Geoff took an entire weekend and moved to Marlboro in early October.

They spent the next few weeks happily enough, painting and restoring the oak floors, updating the kitchen and all the other things new home owners did. Geoff worked so hard, all day at the charter service, and then came home and cheerfully began working on the house. He took over one bedroom on the ground floor, and told her to stay out of it until he was ready to show it to her, making her promise not to look. She was very tempted to break that promise on several occasions, but she fought the curiosity and worked on the rest of the house instead. On October 25th Geoff announced that he was done and would she like to see? She imagined a mancave, complete with big screen tv and a mini bar, but when he opened the door it was onto the most magical nursery she had ever seen.

He had borrowed the talents of a local artist who was known for illustrating children's books, and had the entire room done in a Velveteen rabbit motif. Three walls were a wrap around, floor to ceiling mural of painted shelves full of toys from the story, along with real shelves loaded with real toys. The fourth wall, the one with the door in it, was painted to look like a forest, the door an avenue between a row of trees. It was amazing. There was a crib, and changing table, a bassinette and a playpen. It was complete and breathtakingly beautiful.

Catherine couldn't think of anything to say for several minutes, instead just letting her eyes shift from wonder to wonder, her fingers pressed to her lips in an effort to keep from crying. She couldn't begin to imagine how he had accomplished this all under her nose, and without her suspecting. As if reading her mind he said, " Well? What do you think? I had to sneak the guy in after you went to sleep every night for three weeks to get this finished. Do you like it?'

He was on pins and needles. He had taken an awful chance going behind her back to do this, and hoped like hell she wasn't angry at him for assuming so much. He knew it wasn't really his place to do so, but he had wanted to show her that he was in for the long haul, and that while he knew that the baby was not his and that she was still very much in love with it's father, he would be there for both of them for as long as she wanted.

When she finally turned to him, instead of answering verbally she quietly put her arms around him and hugged him tight. It was the first time in 7 months she had initiated any kind of physical affection, and he had his answer. He gave her a brotherly kiss on the top of the head and chuckled, " I'm happy I don't have to paint over it."

" I'd kill you if you did, " she replied, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, " it's wonderful."

"Yeah, this was my favorite story as a kid. My mom used to read it to me all the time. I loved the part about being real…" When she looked up at him quizzically, he smiled reminiscently and recited,

"What is REAL?" asked the Velveteen Rabbit one day... "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?""Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When someone loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real.""Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit."Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt.""Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?""It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't often happen to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. "Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand... once you are Real you can't become unreal again. It lasts for always."

Catherine looked at him with a new respect and admiration, " Who knew," she smiled.

"Who knew what?" he chuckled. "Who knew you were such a big softy?"

"Seems like everyone knows that secret," he laughed.

"This is a wonderful surprise Geoff," she smiled wistfully, and he knew from the look on her face that she was thinking of Vincent and wishing he had been the one to do this for their baby. He would like to have been angry about her thinking of _him_ after all he did in here, but it wasn't in him to begrudge her the love she felt. Besides, he wouldn't have liked her half so much as he did, if this wasn't part of who she was. The devotion she felt was a lot of what made her such a wonderful person, and he wouldn't really have changed that about her even if he could.

He spun her about and steered her out of the nursery, taking a last look around in satisfaction before turning off the light and shutting the door. He put an arm around her shoulders and walked back into the living room with her, " So," he asked, "Are you ready for the party?"

She made a face and shrugged. "Oh c'mon kiddo, it'll be fun," he chided, " And you haven't seen any of them in weeks. It's time you got back into life y'know."

It had been Geoff's idea to have a combination Halloween/house warming party, and he was really looking forward to it. Catherine on the other hand, was dreading it. She hadn't seen Tess or Joe for months, and Geoff had invited several of his friends that she hadn't even met yet. Evan, JT, Sarah and Heather were all coming as well, and they would have a full house. She wasn't really in the mood, but it meant so much to him, and he asked for so little, that she felt it would be churlish in the extreme to deny him, so she went along with as much grace as she could muster.

" You're right," she smiled brightly, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, " It'll be fun."

He laughed not fooled at all, " You're gonna have to work on the fibbing thing kiddo, you don't lie for shit."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him, then waddled into the kitchen to make dinner.

JT was putting the finishing touches on his new apartment. He looked around in satisfaction, "Look Pinocchio, you're a real boy at last," he chuckled. It had been a long time since he'd lived in a place that didn't echo or smell like dust.

Sarah was in the kitchen putting away his meager dishware and tsk'ing over the chipped cups and mismatched plates. " We're going to have to do some upgrades in here JT," she laughed. " It looks like you cleaned out the Goodwill."

He snorted, " I DID clean out the Goodwill as a matter of fact. " he replied sarcastically, " The hazards of being a lifelong bachelor. Mismatched crockery."

She chuckled good naturedly. Sarah was a nice girl, and they got along great. He wasn't sure that things would go beyond the boyfriend/girlfriend holding pattern they were in, but he was enjoying it in the moment.

There was a knock at the door and Sarah called out, "That's probably the pizza guy, you want to get the door?"

"Yeah, I'm on it," he replied.

But it wasn't the pizza guy.

"Holy crap", was all he could think to say.

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

"Hey JT," Vincent said.

"Hey?…hey..MIA for 7 months and all he says is "hey" ", he put his hand in the middle of Vincent's chest and gave him a shove, glancing back over his shoulder into the apartment, "Sarah's here and I don't want her to see you. Go out on the fire escape until I can think of a way to get her out of the apartment."

Vincent nodded, spun on his heel and left. JT went back into the apartment, thinking furiously, what to tell her, what to tell her…ok…

"Who was that?" she asked curiously, "Obviously NOT the pizza guy."

"No," he replied, injecting a note of regret into his voice, " As a matter of fact, it was one of my grad students, seems like one of our experiments has reached a critical point and they need me back at the university. Do you mind if we do the pizza another time?"

She gave him a look, but then shrugged and said, " No, that's ok. Are we still on for the party at Catherine's on Friday?"

"Absolutely, be here at 6" he grinned at her, grabbing her coat from the back of the sofa and holding it for her," I'm really looking forward to it. It'll be great to see them, don't you think?.." he was babbling a bit in his nervousness, and ushered her hurriedly towards the door.

She gave him an odd look, but then tilted her head in a resigned way and gave him a kiss," Yes, it should be fun. Don't forget the costumes.." he kissed her back, a quick peck, assured her he wouldn't forget the costumes, and saw her out the door.

He stood with his back to the door for a moment, let out a deep sigh, gathered his indignation and went into the bedroom to let Vincent in.

JT pushed the window open and his oldest friend climbed through and stood looking at him without saying a word. His eyes were haunted and JT could tell he was steeling himself to be thrown out. He let out a deep sigh and said, " If it isn't the prodigal son…C'mon inside where we can talk." Then led Vincent through to the living room.

"Sit down," he waved at the couch and went to get himself a much needed beer, " You want anything?"

" I'd take a soda if you have one." he replied softly, unsure of himself. JT fished a coke out of the fridge and tossed it to him as he crossed to the chair opposite. He sat down, took a swig of his beer and just stared at Vincent, waiting.

Finally he said, "Well?"…

Vincent looked up at him, his expression sad and remorseful, " I'm sorry JT," he said.

JT sat in disbelief for a minute and then said softly, " You're _sorry_?! Well gee Vincent, if you're _**sorry **_then that just makes everything hunky dory. Great, well, thanks for coming by and letting me know." JT shoved himself out of his chair and paced the room in agitation. He'd stop, gesture wildly sloshing beer around, shoot Vincent a venomous glare and mutter under his breath, "He's _sorry…"_

" JT.." Vincent began to speak and JT swung around and shouted, " SHUT UP! You're sorry? Really? Do you have any idea what you've done? _Sorry_…what a load of shit."

"JT, will you please listen?" Vincent pleaded, his voice heavy with tears.

JT was shaking with fury and he leveled a hostile stare at Vincent, " You want to be sorry?" JT asked heatedly, "I'll show you why you should be, wait right there." he stalked from the room, went into his bedroom and Vincent could hear him rummaging around in the closet. He came back holding a photograph. He flung it at Vincent and said, "Take a look at your handiwork, then you can tell me how sorry you are."

Vincent glanced down , then looked back up at JT in confusion, " What am I looking at?" he asked, discomfited. JT shot him a look of pure loathing and said, "Look again Vincent….look closely."

He gazed at the photo for a full minute before realization struck him. The woman in the picture was painfully thin, her cheeks sunken her color pallid and washed out. She had dark circles under her eyes, her short hair was lank and unkempt. Her clothes looked to be two sizes too big. But it was the misery in her eyes that was so arresting…those eyes…dear God, those eyes…."Catherine" he whispered in a tortured voice.

JT threw himself into his chair and took a deep swallow of his beer trying to get his temper under control, " Yes," he replied, "Catherine."

Vincent looked up , tears streaming down his cheeks, " Jesus JT, what happened to her?"

JT arched his eyebrows high on his forehead, he couldn't believe Vincent could be so obtuse, " What happened to her?! YOU happened to her you ass. You did that. That picture was taken 6 weeks after you left her in the middle of the night without a word, on the day she quit her job."

Vincent crossed his arms on his knees, dropped his head down and began to sob, but JT wasn't done with him and he pushed on relentlessly," She stopped eating, she stopped talking, she wouldn't take Tess or Evan's calls anymore, she never left the apartment. And you know the best part? She blamed herself for you leaving. She was committing slow suicide by apathy, dying right in front of our eyes, and there was nothing we could do to stop it. If it hadn't been for Geoff stepping in and picking up the pieces you broke her into, she'd be dead now."

Vincent was hyperventilating, sobs wracking his lean frame and JT knew his anguish was real, but he felt no remorse for what he said next, "It would have been kinder if you had just killed her outright."

Vincent shot upright, his chest heaving, his eyes glowing amber, " Shut up JT," he growled menacingly, " You don't understand." he fought to control himself, shaking his head to clear it.

" I don't understand?" JT whispered scathingly, " You scratched her back during the first love making you'd had in ten years, and you ran like a coward. You know what Vincent? A little Neosporin and five days was all it took to heal those wounds. But she will never recover from your desertion. You broke her heart when you left her, and she hasn't been the same since."

"Where is she JT?" Vincent was still struggling to contain the beast.

JT shook his head with a derisive laugh, " You don't get to ask me that."

"What?" Vincent asked incredulously, " I want to know where she is.'

"No Vincent," JT replied stubbornly, " I'm not going to tell you. You know why? Because I saw her last week, and for the first time in 7 months she smiled and it actually reached her eyes. I'm not going to let you destroy what little peace she has managed to find. The answer is no, and to be honest, I'd like you to leave now. Looking at you standing there feeling _sorry_, makes me want to puke. So go crawl back into whatever hole you've been hiding in, and just stay there."

"JT," he whimpered, " You've been my best friend since we were kids….please?"

"You're not THAT Vincent Keller anymore," JT said, his tone steely, " the man I called my friend, would never have done that to someone he loved. I don't know who _**you **_are."

Vincent nodded, all the fight gone out of him. He didn't know what he had expected when he came here, but he got what he deserved and he had no right to argue the point.

" OK JT," he said softly, " I'll go, and for whatever it's worth, I really AM sorry."

He climbed out of the window and was gone. JT felt a moment of remorse, and nearly stepped out onto the fire escape to call him back. But decided he had made the right decision, for Catherine's sake anyway, and shaking his head sadly went to get another beer.

CHAPTER FIFTY

The following day JT called Geoff at work ostensibly to rsvp for the party, but after a few minutes of chat he got down to it. " I need to tell you something Geoff," he sighed with resignation.

Geoff, reading JT's tone accurately asked, "What's up Jman?"

"Vincent came to see me last night."

There was a slight pause, and JT heard Geoff suck a breath through his teeth, " Really?"

"Yeah," JT laughed sardonically, " He came to tell me he was sorry.'

"OH…well, that was good of him," Geoff replied sarcastically.

"Yeah…he asked where Catherine was."

"Did you tell him?"

"Of course not," JT replied indignantly, " Not just no, but hell no."

"Maybe you should have," Geoff sighed.

"Are you nuts?" JT shouted into the phone, "After what he did to her? It almost killed her, or don't you remember that part?"

"Yeah JT….I was there remember? I'm **still there. But you know she'd want to see him, and if she finds out he came to see you, wanted to see HER and you didn't tell him, she's gonna be pissed."**

"**I don't care," JT replied angrily. He had come to love Catherine like a sister, and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. Not even Vincent. Not even if she wanted it.**

" **I would , she still has a gun you know," he chuckled wryly " I'm going to have to tell her."**

**JT was incensed, " NO Geoff, that is a very bad idea. I sent him away, she doesn't need to know."**

"**Did you tell him about the baby?"**

"**Absolutely not, if I had told him that he would have wrung my neck to find out where she was."**

"**Well, that's sort of my point JT. She still loves him…she will always love him, and it's pretty obvious that he still loves her….right?"**

"**yeah," JT sighed.**

"**Then it really isn't our decision, is it?"**

"**But he's gone, and I have no idea where he is. Telling her under those circumstances will only hurt her, and do absolutely no good."**

"**Not to mention that she'd probably shoot you."**

"**And then there's that," JT replied with a sad smile.**

"**I think there's only one thing to do, I'm going to have to try and find him. She'll never forgive either of us if I don't at least try."**

"**But he could be anywhere Geoff, and frankly, she's much better off without him in her life. She's finally getting back on her feet, looking and acting almost like the old Catherine again. I don't want to see her get hurt, and we won't even discuss the fact that Muirfield is still out there looking for him. What happens to her if they should get wind of the fact that she's carrying his child? Jesus, that doesn't even bear thinking about…."**

"**Whew…you have a point there, I hadn't even considered that…" Geoff remained silent for a few seconds then said, " But the fact remains that it's her decision, and JT, you and I both know that if she could get him back, she'd do it, no matter the risk."**

"**Yeah, I know that. But Geoff, sometimes you have to intervene when someone you care about is about to make a bad decision."**

"**Well….I can't say I disagree with your logic in theory, but this is Catherine we're talking about, and Vincent IS the father of her child. He has a right to know, and she has the right to decide if he'll be a part of her babies life. We can't take that away from her, we don't have the right."**

"**I was just trying to protect her Geoff," JT said sadly.**

"**I know that bud," Geoff chuckled, " And I'll remind her of that fact when she's looking for her pistol."**

"**Gee thanks," JT replied with a snort. "Do you think it's still safe for me to come to the party?"**

"**Oh….I think so," he said trying not to laugh, " I doubt she'd kill you in front of so many witnesses."**

"**Comforting Geoff, thank you," JT said sourly, " I'll see you Friday."**

" **Ok JT, see you then."**

"**And Geoff?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Hide the bullets will you?"**

**Laughter, "You got it Jman."**

"**Geoff?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Good luck."**

"**Thanks."**

"**One more thing…"**

"**What?"**

"**Try looking in Astoria, he smelled like the docks."**

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE ( A WAY OUT )**

**It was Thursday and Geoff had spent the last three days in the city looking for Vincent. His heart wasn't really in it, he agreed with JT that Vincent had done enough damage to Catherine already, but he knew she would want to see him so he kept at it.**

**He visited every dock foreman from Yonkers to Bayonne, and from Astoria to Lower Manhattan, but it was like looking for an ant in an ant hill. There was no sign of him. One foreman in Astoria said that it sounded like a guy that showed up once in a while, but he didn't know his name or where he lived. Geoff spent one whole afternoon just in Astoria and wasn't able to find a single trace. Finally he gave up.**

**He hadn't yet told Catherine that Vincent had gone to the apartment and seen JT. He was hoping he might find him, and when he didn't he thought it would be better to wait until after the party. He didn't want their friends, or her family to have to worry about her all over again. She was not going to take this well.**

**He headed home with a heavy heart. They'd get through tomorrow night, and then they'd see.**

**Vincent had left what he still thought of as Catherine's apartment, his mind in turmoil. To say that he had not received the reception he had expected, was an understatement. But he should have known. He should have checked on her, should have seen for himself what his leaving had done to her. The truth was, he had known what it would do, and was too cowardly to step up to the plate. He told himself at the time, he was doing what was best for her. But he knew that he had done it for his own selfish reasons.**

**Loving her the way he did, it made him responsible, and he hadn't wanted to be responsible. He had spent ten years letting JT look out for him, and had convinced himself that any relationship he built outside of those safe parameters, put that person at risk. But it wasn't Muirfield they needed to be afraid of, it was him.**

**He had protected Catherine physically, but had destroyed her emotionally, telling himself that it was for her own good. That she would get over him in time. But he had known that wasn't true, because he would never get over her, and she loved him more. That was why he had stayed away, he didn't want to see the ruin with his own eyes. Ignorance had not been bliss, but it had been better than facing the evidence of his cowardice.**

**He went back to his storage container and sat in the dark, thinking about all the promises he had made her. **

"**As long as we both shall live" until I break your heart. Empty promises. He had pursued her, let her fall in love with him to suit his ego, and then left her without a word. He truly was a monster, but the beast was not to blame. He had to make things right, but he had no idea how. He was torn between finding her and telling her that he had been weak and afraid and begging her to forgive him, and staying away which at this point might actually be for her own good. But he owed her the opportunity to wreak her vengeance if that was what she chose. He couldn't offer her an explanation, because he had none. But he could face what he had done, and let her have closure. Because he was sure now, in his heart of hearts that she would send him packing. Which was no more than he deserved.**

**His mind went back to what he had overheard at the apartment. Sometimes super hearing was a blessing. Sarah had mentioned a party at Catherine's….a costume party. She and JT were leaving at 6 to go to it. He could follow them…wait until the party broke up and then approach her. He could see her, and then decide if he should show himself. He might never have this chance again, and for once he would face his fear and let the chips fall where they may.**

**The next evening at 5:15 he was parked outside the apartment in a rental car, waiting for JT and Sarah to leave. His heart was pounding, and his palms were sweating, but his resolve didn't waver. He had taken everything from a woman he had professed to love and had left her shattered, she deserved the chance to do the same. So he waited. **

**Sarah showed up at 5:30 and went up to the apartment, at 5:50 she and JT came down and got in her car. When they pulled away from the curb, Vincent followed. They took the 9W north and Vincent slid into traffic behind them. As he drove, his mind played over every conceivable way this evening could go. How would he react to her anger? Suppose she threw herself into his arms? What then? He had no idea what he was walking into. Suppose she was with someone? Suppose it was Geoff? JT had said that Geoff had stepped in to pick up the pieces. If she wanted him back, should he agree? Should he tell her he didn't want to hurt her anymore, and had only come back so that she could have the satisfaction of telling him to leave?**

**He just didn't know, but he was going to put the ball in her court and let her play it out as she saw fit.**

**They drove for almost 2 hours, and then Sarah took the exit for Marlboro. He mused for a moment on what had brought her up here, away from the city that she had spent her life in. JT had said that she had quit the police force. Another reason for his self loathing. She had spent her entire adult life helping others, seeking justice, and she had been incredibly good at it. He had ruined even that for her. He wondered how much his defection had really changed her. Was she cold now to the misery of others? Too immersed in her own to care what happened to anyone else? She had never been one to let people in to her heart, she had always been guarded, was she now impenetrable? He had much to answer for.**

**Sarah drove through town on the Old Post Road, turning right on Quarry Rd. . Vincent thought they must be getting close to Catherine's now so he slowed down and lagged behind. He found a pull out and parked the car, deciding he would take to the woods. Being this close, he knew he would be able to find the house now. His sense of smell and hearing would lead him to it.**


	2. continuance

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO A Way Out

He slipped furtively through the trees behind the scattered few houses on Quarry Road. He was drawn inexorably by the sound of music, the babble of voices he recognized, the brightness of the lights, and her scent. He had caught it moments ago, drifting tantalizingly on the breeze . There was no mistaking it, it was burned into his memory along with everything else about her. There was a slight difference… he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. Something richer, deeper than he remembered, but it was her. His heart rate kicked up a notch, and he paused a moment to breathe deeply, to calm himself.

The house appeared ahead of him. Brightly lit and decorated for Halloween. Jack o' Lanterns lined the driveway and the gravel walk, marched up the stairs to the wide porch which was festooned with black and orange streamers, the railing also lined with Jack O' Lanterns. Paper skeletons, witches, and spiders hung from black threads, and the house with it's loud music and muted laughter, had a festive air.

The curtains were opened so he could see inside. He spotted JT and Sarah straight off, JT was dressed appropriately as a mad scientist, and Sarah, the bride of Frankenstein. His shifting eyes recognized Tess, dressed predictably as a cop. Heather and Evan as Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. Carl and a few of the Marine's he recognized from the Muirfield rescue, stood in a tight knot talking together, dressed in various costumes. He gaze flitted from face to face looking for her, but she wasn't there. Geoff entered the room then, and Vincent smiled wryly, he was dressed as the Incredible Hulk, complete with green painted skin and cut off jeans.

Still he could not find her. He sighed in frustration and began to move around the house. Geoff paused mid laugh and lifted his head, cocking it to the side he appeared to be listening to something, then returned to his conversation with Heather. Vincent slipped from shadow to shadow, brightly lit window to window, looking for her. Until finally, he found her in the kitchen.

He had almost forgotten how incredibly beautiful she was. Her hair was now collar length, and the same glossy dark brown shade he recalled. She was transferring food to a platter. Her head down, concentrating on the task. His eyes hungrily followed every move she made, memorizing the lift of her delicate hand to push a stray lock behind her ear. The tilt of her head. The small smile that graced her lips. He ached with a need he knew he did not have the right to feel.

She finished loading the tray just as Geoff entered the kitchen. Vincent's sensitive hearing picked up the conversation.

"Here, let me take that," Geoff offered solicitously, and she handed the tray across to him. " are you going to come join the party now, party pooper?" he grinned taking the sting out of the tease.

She put her elbows on the counter and leaned on them, sticking her tongue out at him, " Do I have to?" she whined exaggeratedly.

Geoff chuckled and leaned down until he was eye level with her, " yes Princess Antisocial, you do. Everyone that is here, came to see _you_. To reassure themselves that you have once again joined the land of the living. Unless you want a constant stream of worried friends making the trek up to Marlboro every few days to give you relief from your melancholy, I suggest you put on your big girl panties, slap a smile on that pretty face, and go out there and play the part."

Catherine dropped her eyes from his, and sighed deeply, " I miss him Geoff," she said so softly he almost missed it, and he drew a ragged breath knowing she was referring to him. " Everyone in that room reminds me of him in one way or another…" her voice had an edge, it was rough with suppressed tears. His heart broke, seeing first hand the pain he had caused her.

Geoff set the tray on the counter and picked up her hands, kissing each in turn, and then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Vincent's heart lurched painfully witnessing the affection apparent between them.

" I know kiddo," he replied, " But he isn't here, and they are. They all love you, all of them, and they want to be a part of your life again. Move through the pain, and let it go. You have to stop side stepping it, face it head on, wrestle it into submission, and start moving forward. It's time my dear…past time."

She nodded resignedly, " I know you're right," she replied heavily, " But it's so hard… I still love him."

Geoff nodded, " Yeah, I know you do."

She looked up into his face, holding his gaze, " Geoff?'

"yeah?"

" Do you think I'll ever see him again? Do you think he'll ever know…." her voice dissolved painfully.

Geoff shook his head, " I don't know Catherine," he replied honestly, he paused weighing the consequences of telling her what he knew, then decided he must, " I didn't tell you this because I wanted to spare you the pain…but JT saw Vincent a few days ago."

Her head came up sharply, her eyes blazing, " Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed angrily.

Geoff sighed, " because JT sent him away, told him to stay away and he left. I spent the last three days combing the city looking for him, but found nothing."

Furious, Catherine's voice rose an octave, " Why would JT do that? They are best friends, he loves Vincent."

Geoff looked her directly in the eye when he answered, " because JT loves you too, and he didn't want to see you hurting anymore. You forget, he was there through the last 7 months. He saw what Vincent's leaving did to you. It broke his heart Catherine, and he was trying to protect you."

Her anger dissipating, she nodded tearfully, " I can see that," she replied softly., " But he should have told me."

Geoff nodded too, " yeah, he knows that now. But he was so angry when Vincent showed up after all this time, that all he could think of was keeping you from being hurt again. His heart was in the right place Catherine. Those people in the other room," he waved his hand in the direction of the door, " They have loved and worried about you constantly for the last 7 months. They have been there for you through all of this, and yet, the only person you seemed to spare a thought for, was the one that walked away from you when you needed him most. And still," he paused giving her a stern look, " There they are, waiting for you to realize that you haven't ever been alone."

Catherine started to cry then, the truth of his words piercing through her selfishness. "I've been horrible to them, haven't I?" she whispered.

Geoff chuckled, " Well, yeah, but they understood why. They just felt powerless, they didn't know what to do to help you, and they all wanted to desperately."

She nodded, feeling ashamed of herself for the way she had shut them all out, " Do you think I can make it up to them?"

He grinned, this was the Catherine he remembered, " Sure you can."

"How?" she asked in a small voice.

" By putting a smile on your face, going into that room with your head held high, and letting your friends love you like they want to."

She straightened then, smoothed her hair into place and adopted a grin, " Will it pass muster?" she asked hesitantly.

He grinned and nodded, "Admirably…go get 'em tiger," he put his hand on her shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and propelled her towards the door. " I'll be in in a sec ok?"

He walked her to the door, blocking Vincent's view, and sighed as she entered the room. " Finally," he said.

Vincent's gaze tried to follow her, but she got lost in the crowd that pressed forward happily to greet her.

He stood where he was, lost in the shadows, trying to digest everything he had just heard. He didn't know what to do, indecision clawed at him. Obviously she wanted to see him, but would that be the best thing for her?

"Trying to decide whether to run again?" a voice asked from the darkness.

Vincent spun, startled, he hadn't heard Geoff's approach. His shoulders sagged, and he couldn't meet his eyes, shame washing over him in swamping, choking waves. He nodded.

Geoff was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and a bland non committal expression on his face. " I thought you might be out here," he said quietly, " You heard?" he gestured towards the house, indicating the conversation he had just had with Catherine.

Unable to find his voice, Vincent nodded again.

"Then you know her heart," Geoff said forcefully, " The question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Vincent shook his head, " My instinct is to go and leave her in peace."

Geoff snorted derisively, " She hasn't known a moment of peace since you left Vincent. And now that she knows you're out there, it will eat at her for the rest of her life. So I'll ask you again, what are you going to do about it?"

"It would be best if I go," it was more a question than an answer.

"Best for whom?" Geoff asked angrily, " For her? Or for you?"

"What do you want from me Geoff? I want to do the right thing here, but I don't know what that is."

" I don't want anything from you," Geoff replied shortly, " But she deserves better than limbo, never knowing why you left her, or what became of you…she deserves to choose the ending of this story."

Vincent lifted his head and met Geoff's gaze, " And if she chooses me?' he asked.

" You mean, over _me_?" Geoff laughed, " Sadly, that was never an option. There's no room in her heart for anyone but you. I've always known that."

"Then what are you doing here?" Vincent asked somewhat belligerently, " Why are you living here together, if you weren't hoping that she'd get over me and be with you?"

Geoff shook his head, " You are such an idiot Keller… just because I know there is no chance for anything beyond friendship with her, doesn't mean I don't love her. She is so wonderful, that just being in her life is an honor. She's my friend, my best friend, and whatever she chooses to grace me with in the way of trust and affection, is more than I could ever hope for. I feel privileged to be the one she turned to when you crushed her. I'm content… you should have been too."

Geoff paused, gazing at Vincent for a moment, then he continued with a sigh, " There's something you should know before you make your decision," he said bluntly, " and before I tell you, let me say, if after you hear what I have to say you decide to leave, I won't tell her I saw you, and I will do everything I can to dissuade her from trying to find you. But…you have a right to know the circumstances, and it should have been her place to tell you. But if you're going to leave, it needs to be now, before she sees you, and not after.

Catherine is pregnant Vincent. 7 months pregnant, and before you ask a stupid question and I have to punch you in the mouth, the child is yours."

The shock on Vincent's face would have been comical in any other circumstances, but Geoff didn't laugh.

Staggered by the revelation, Vincent couldn't draw a full breath. His head spun with vertigo, and he felt faint. All this time he had left her to deal with the situation he created, alone. The guilt dropped him to his knees, retching. How could he face her now? What could he possibly say that would justify what he had done to her? Was there any way she could not hate him? Self loathing pummeled him, making him throw his hands over his head in a defensive posture, while he sobbed pathetically.

Geoff gazed down at him, torn between compassion and disgust and said nothing while the truth worked its way through his mind. After a few minutes Vincent gained control, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket, and sitting in the grass completely overwhelmed.

Geoff stood over him, then shook his head in regret, " One more thing before I go inside Vincent…if you decide to face her, wait until everyone leaves. Your reception by the others might be somewhat less….cordial than you'd like," he grinned savagely, " But if you decide to leave….don't ever come back, or I promise you I will break your neck myself."

Vincent looked up at him with a twisted half smile, " You know you wouldn't be able to stop me Geoff,' he replied.

Geoff's eyes gleamed with a wicked satisfaction, " Remember that day on the plane? When I told you that it wasn't the first time I'd heard of Muirfield?"

Vincent nodded in confusion, trying to figure out the correlation.

" Well," Geoff smiled, " That's because I knew of them first hand…"

" What are you getting at?" Vincent asked warily.

" Let me show you," he whispered. Geoff stood tall and squeezed his hands into fists at his sides. His eyes rolled back in his head and his breath came in pants of exertion. Suddenly, before Vincent's horrified eyes, he began to change. His arms grew slightly longer, hairier. His torso broadened and elongated, his face, normally soft and boyish took on a demonic cast. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing red like lava, and then he grinned ferally and his teeth were long and sharp. Vincent sat speechless in the grass, looking up at a monster.

Geoff laughed gutturally, his voice like footsteps on broken glass, " You see Keller…you weren't the only one to escape Muirfield." He closed his eyes again, took several deep breaths and just as suddenly, Geoff McCarthy was once again standing in front of him. Vincent was in shock, and couldn't find the breath to utter a word. Geoff grinned down at him, " I told you there was an experiment on my base as well, remember?" Vincent nodded silently, his eyes wide and terrified. " What I didn't tell you, was that I was involved. The difference though, is that by the time they got to my unit, they had figured out how to control the trigger. I can change at will, and while the adrenaline makes it faster and easier to change, I can control it. Unlike you. I am faster, stronger and quite honestly when I change, I am far more vicious. So you see Vince…I _could_ stop you if I wanted to."

He gave Vincent a last pointed look, "Something to keep in mind." Then he spun away and walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter Fifty Three

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE

Vincent sat in the damp grass among the trees and listened to the sounds of the party going on inside, while his mind seethed. So much information to assimilate…Catherine, a baby, Geoff and Muirfield, he felt he was the one who had been in a coma. How had he not known about Geoff? How could he have left Catherine alone all this time? He was going to be a father, and he had missed her entire pregnancy. Would he also miss the birth? And what had his DNA done to the child? Where would Geoff fit in to all of this?

His mind spun like a wheel, not able to settle on any one thought. Except Catherine. It always came back to Catherine and he knew now it always would.

The party was breaking up and he still hadn't decided what he was going to do. He watched as first the marine's, and then Tess and Joe came down the stairs and headed for their cars. A few minutes later, JT and Sarah said their goodbyes at the door, hugging Catherine and looking pleased with the way the night had gone. Finally Evan and Heather came out, Evan stopped on the stairs and turned back, reminding Catherine of her appointment on Monday. She nodded and smiled, hugged and kissed her sister, and then watched as they climbed in Evan's car and backed out of the driveway.

He got a good look at her then, as she stood in the doorway. She was heavy with child, but it only intensified her beauty. Her face glowed with a pink blush, and she was smiling in that way that always made his stomach swoop like he was in zero gravity. She continued to stand in the open door even after the last guests had gone, staring out into the night with a bemused look on her face. She knew….she could feel him out in the darkness. Tears formed in her eyes, and he heard her whisper his name, like a question…

" Vincent?…"

The decision was made for him, the sound of her voice speaking his name drew him from the shadows like a moth to flame. She had come to the top of the stairs and was holding on to the railing as she scanned the gloom looking for something she could feel but not see. When he materialized out of the darkness, she gave a gasp of recognition, "Vincent," then her knees gave out and she would have fallen then if he hadn't raced to reach her, catching her before she toppled.

He scooped her into his arms and held her for just a moment, before striding to the rocking chair at the far end of the porch and setting her down gently. He backed away and leaned against the porch railing facing her. He didn't say anything, just soaked up her nearness like a sponge. She stared at him for several long beats of his heart, her eyes wide and accusing, then sad and tear-filled, then blazing with something he couldn't describe. He watched the play of emotions on her face, trying to gauge her reaction to his sudden appearance, but he couldn't read her.

She looked away then, staring into the night, " How long have you been here," she asked quietly.

He had to swallow hard a couple of times before his voice would work, " Since JT and Sarah arrived. I followed them here from the city."

She nodded as though he had confirmed her suspicion, she swiveled her gaze back and locked her eyes on his, " Why did you come?"

The question didn't surprise him, he'd asked himself the same thing, he just didn't have a good answer.

He gave a half shrug, " I wanted to see you." He left it at that, anything else would have sounded trite or contrived, and it was the simple truth.

She nodded slightly, and "hmmm'd" , then looked up at him again, " Where have you been for the last 7 months?"

"Living in a storage container in Astoria." he replied, again not elaborating.

She hmmmm'd again and nodded, " Well that sounds nice."

"It seemed appropriate," he replied with a shrug.

" What is it you want?" she asked pointedly.

" Nothing…everything…I don't have any expectations, I don't have the right." he replied honestly.

"Good point." she said, " What did you hope to accomplish by showing up after all this time?"

" I didn't come with an agenda," he said softly, " I felt like I needed to see you. Whatever happens next is up to you."

" What does that even mean?" her voice was harsh.

" I'll do whatever you tell me to do," he replied gently, " I didn't give you that option when I left, I felt like you deserved closure, so I came for you to have it if that's what you want."

" Closure?" she laughed derisively, " Is that what you think I want?"

" I don't know what you want Catherine, but whatever it is, I'll give it to you."

" So… if I tell you to leave?…"

" I'll leave."

" And if I tell you to stay?"

" Then I'll stay."

" And if I tell you to wait there while I go get my gun?"

" I'll wait."

" You won't run? It might take me a while to get it, I don't move as fast as I used to"

" I'm through running away from you." he replied sincerely.

She nodded, a slight smile on her lips despite her resolve not to give an inch.

She snapped her eyes back to his and held them steadily, " I'm pregnant."

He arched his eyebrows, " I noticed that."

" It's yours."

He nodded, " I didn't want to assume."

Her eyes filled with tears, then overflowed, trickling down her cheeks in a steady stream, " You broke my heart." She whispered, her voice thick with pain, " I really want to hate you, but I can't."

His eyes too filled with tears, and he wanted to throw himself at her feet and beg her forgiveness, but he held firm, " I know, and if it's any consolation at all, I broke my own at the same time. And you have every right to hate me, but I'm really glad you don't."

" I never stopped loving you," she whispered through the sobs, " I didn't understand how you could leave without a word, but I never gave up on us. I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't give you up."

He put his face in his cupped palms and cried, the sobs shaking him to the core of his soul. He sank to his knees in supplication, unable to raise his eyes to hers, he made no effort to stem the tears. Shame bowed his head, and he fought to draw breath. " I'm so sorry Catherine…" he shuddered from the tidal force of his regret. He sat back on his heels, his chin on his chest and just let the pain and remorse flow through him until he was spent and empty. His eyes closed, he took several deep breaths and sighed, the sadness having run it's course.

" Vincent?"

He looked up at her, but she was blurry, the tears still flowing, albeit quietly now. " yeah?"

" Come over here."

He crawled to her side, unsure if he was steady enough to stand, and crouched next to the chair. She reached out and put her hand against his cheek, using her thumb to wipe away his tears. He leaned into her hungrily, like a dog that expects to be beaten and instead receives a gentle caress, and closed his eyes, savoring the tenderness in the gesture.

" Vincent?"

He opened his eyes and looked up into hers questioningly, " Do you love me?"

The fact that she had to ask, sent a dart of pain into his heart. That he had ever let her doubt, was his biggest regret. He closed his eyes, and put his hand over hers, holding it against his cheek, he nodded. " More than anything in this world."

He felt, rather than heard her sigh and she stroked his face again. " Will you do something for me?" she asked, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He opened his eyes and nodded, " Whatever you want…anything you want, " he replied fervently.

" Would you hold me please?

He swallowed another wave of tears, nodded and stood up. Extending his hand he helped her stand when she took it, then put his arms around her and drew her close. He held her tenderly, her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. He hugged her tight, the feeling of having her in his arms again, sending his heart hammering in his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, and just let the sensations roll through him like breakers. He sighed in relief.

Geoff, who had been watching surreptitiously from the window, turned away and went upstairs to bed.

Catherine was quiet for a long time, then finally she said, " We're going to need to talk about some things."

He smiled, " Yeah, I figured it wouldn't end with a kiss and all would be forgiven."

" You figured right", she chuckled softly, the sound muffled by his chest.

" But you'll let me see you again?" he asked cautiously.

She nodded, " Yeah…I want to see you again. And you are the father of my child, so there's that too. We're going to have a lot to talk about. But not tonight."

He loosened his embrace and she stepped away, but she was still smiling gently and he returned it with one of his own. " Do you have a phone?" she asked.

He shook his head, " No, but I'll get one." She nodded and held up a finger, indicating he should wait, then went inside. When she came back she was holding a piece of paper, she handed it to him, " Here's my number. When you get a phone, text me yours and I'll call and let you know when you can come back."

Sad but resigned, and relieved he nodded, " Ok.." he replied, " Anything you say."

She reached up and stroked his cheek again briefly, " Good night then Vincent."

" Good night Catherine….and…thank you."

He turned, and melted back into the darkness.


	4. CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

Geoff was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs when Catherine stumbled in sleepily to take her place at the table. He set a plate in front of her, and poured her a cup of coffee, then sat down in his spot and began to eat.

He peered at him blearily over the rim of her cup, " Good morning," she offered.

He glanced up, his fork half way to his mouth and smiled at her, " Good morning."

She picked up her fork and poked at her breakfast disinterestedly, her mind on the events of last night.

" Thanks for last night,' she ventured casually.

" yeah," he smiled, "It was a nice party."

" Not the party you dope, for talking Vincent into coming up to the house,' she eyed him speculatively.

He almost dropped his fork in surprise, " How'd you know I…" he started, then clamped his lips shut on the utensil when she grinned.

" I didn't until just now," she chuckled, " but I figured someone must have had words with him in order for him to screw up the courage to approach me…it couldn't have been anyone but you. Thank you.'

He shook his head ruefully, " The hazards of living with a detective, they always ferret out the truth."

" It was a decent thing you did, all things considered," she assured him sincerely.

" Well, it went against my better judgment," he shrugged, " but it was your decision, and his…not mine."

She reached across the table and squeezed his forearm affectionately, " You're a good and honorable man Geoff McCarthy," she smiled warmly at him.

" yeah well," he grinned self consciously, " Don't let that get around, it'll ruin my street rep."

He set his fork down and held her eyes seriously, " So?…how'd it go then?' he asked.

She shrugged and tilted her head to the side, " About as well as it could have I guess," she replied, " I'm still pretty pissed off at him, and he's got a long row to hoe to make recompense… however he's my child's father, and I do love him." She smiled sadly, " But I'm not ready to give him full access quite yet, to say I have confidence issues would be putting it mildly. I want to trust him, but it's not going to happen overnight."

Geoff nodded and was silent for a few moments, then he looked up at her, " I've sort of been thinking about all this myself, and I have an idea. Would you like to hear it?'

She gazed at him in mild surprise, but nodded.

" Well…here's what I think," Geoff said slowly, working his way into it, " The only way you're going to know if you can reestablish any kind of connection, is if you see each other frequently enough to rebuild what you've lost. We have this big house, and an extra room….'

Catherine's eyebrows climbed up her forehead in consternation, " Are you suggesting he _live _here?"

Geoff grinned self deprecatingly, " Yeah…look I know it sounds crazy considering, but hear me out ok?"

She gave a bemused nod.

" He should be here for the rest of your pregnancy, if not for his benefit, then for yours. Carl and I are going to be pretty busy for the next couple of months, and I'd feel better knowing there was someone here with you. He can earn his keep by doing some of the work around the house that I don't have time for, it'll get him out of New York and from under the Muirfield radar. Because sure as God made little green apples, they're going to come looking for him again at some point. And I can keep my eye on him." he stopped talking and looked at her apprehensively.

Catherine shook her head, her eyes blurring a bit with tears, " You know Geoff…" she sighed, " You really are about the most selfless man I have ever known, and you're the best friend I could ever imagine. Are you sure that you can deal with…. I mean, there's a good chance that eventually we're going to…oh hell, you know what I'm saying."

He chuckled gently and patted her hand, " I'll let you in on a little secret kiddo," he said softly, " I had no doubt in my mind that things were going to work out this way. You and Vincent? There's something of destiny in your relationship. Despite all the rocks and debris that have gotten in your way, you keep swinging back around. Honestly, I don't think either of you is capable of truly living without the other. You might exist, but you'd never be really alive."

A single tear escaped Catherine's eye and slid down her cheek, she brushed it away impatiently, " When did you get so damn smart," she asked gruffly.

" Must be from hanging out with you,' he grinned back. " So…what do you think of my idea?'

" I think that before long I'll go along," she grinned maliciously, " But for the time being I'm going to make him work for it. He says he wants to see me? Well, we'll see how much. A few weeks of making trips up here on command, being my Sherpa and personal pickles and ice cream fetcher, ought to test his resolve."

Geoff threw back his head and roared a laugh, " Poor Vincent, he's in for a rough ride.'

" It's no more than he deserves," she replied tartly.

Geoff nodded soberly, " That he does, kiddo. That he does."

So began Vincent Keller's penance. He sent her a text that same day with his new number, and she waited two days to call him, then said he could come up on Monday with her after she finished her appointment with Evan. He agreed readily, then sheepishly asked where she wanted to meet. Grinning to herself, she told him that he might as well come to the appointment with her, if he was going to be involved, then he was going to be _involved_. She knew what sort of reception Evan and JT would give him, and she didn't really mind making him squirm. If he could handle everything she was going to throw at him in the next few weeks, they might have a chance to mend their relationship. If not…well… she finally felt empowered, and if he didn't have the chops, this time it wouldn't break her heart.

She hung up the phone, and had a pretty good laugh at his expense.


	5. Chapter fifty five

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE

Catherine sat in her car. She was early for her appointment with Evan by design. She was in a far flung corner of the university parking lot and it was early enough in the morning that the grass was still dewy from the night before. She had asked Evan for this sunrise appointment, so that Vincent could arrive unnoticed by a student body that probably wouldn't stir from their beds for another couple of hours.

Despite her new steely demeanor where Vincent was concerned, she was nervous. Seeing him in the flesh the other night had reawakened all manner of intense emotion., some of which had manifest themselves in her dreams. There had been a surfeit of "happily ever after" scenarios, that regardless of her resolve, had made her ache with a longing she simply couldn't dismiss.

She had never been one to put faith in destiny, or trust in fate, but the attraction between herself and Vincent had made her less skeptical. She was beginning to believe that Geoff had the right of it after all. There did seem to be something to the theory. She didn't bother trying to deny the love she had for him, it had been in evidence since the beginning. She also knew that he loved her as well, but somehow they had to find a way to overcome his misguided belief that he was abhorrent and detrimental to her well being. She had to find a way to convince him that whatever risks she faced because of their relationship, were negligible compared to the damage she sustained without him.

As much as she would have liked to say she didn't need him, it would be the basest of lies. She needed him like a kite needed the wind, she couldn't rise without him.

She had called Evan and JT last night to let them know that Vincent would be coming with her this morning. Neither had greeted the news with enthusiasm. JT was less vociferous, but still rather vocal in his condemnation, and Evan had simply told her she was mental and should be seeing a psychiatrist instead of a pseudo obstetrician. She had made light of it, laughingly assuring them that she wasn't pinning her heart out on her sleeve this time. But she hadn't been able to convince herself of that as easily as she had persuaded them. Seeing him, being in his arms again even briefly, had made her see how dangerous a game she was playing. It would be very easy for her to teeter off the edge of sanity if he were to run again, so there were going to have to be some ground rules.

The passenger door swung open during her musing and Vincent's head appeared, " Hey" he said softly, and his voice sent a shiver of want up her spine. She bit her lip to keep a silly smile at bay and replied, " hey yourself." She motioned for him to get in the car and he complied.

" You look…" he didn't finish, blushing a bit self consciously, he averted his eyes.

" Big as a house," she supplied with wry humor, suppressing the urge to laugh when he looked scandalized.

" I was going to say beautiful,' he said , " but thought I might be overstepping.'

" You can overstep like that anytime you feel the compelled,' she smiled, and he smiled hesitantly back. " Relax Vincent," she sighed after a moment, " I don't want you to walk on eggshells around me. We have too much history for that. But on the other hand, I'm not willing to fall back into the "Vincent's way or the highway" mode of operation any more either. That just got my heart broken and I won't let that happen again."

He nodded in agreement, " I understand that Catherine," he replied earnestly, " and whatever it takes for us to work this out, to be together, to be a family…I'll do it." He turned towards her in his seat and held her gaze steadily, " I know I have severely damaged your trust, if not your love for me, and I know I have a lot to make up for. But I want you to know how much I love you, and how motivated I am to be who you need me to be." He dropped his eyes from hers and looked out over the campus pensively, " I know you might not believe this, but I sincerely thought I was doing what was best for you by leaving. When I saw what I had done to you after we made love, the injury I had caused you, I felt like if I stayed close to you, the next time it might not just be scratches and I couldn't live with that fear. At the time I felt like it was better you were alive to hate me, than take the chance I might kill you. As much as it hurt us both, I honestly was trying to do the right thing."

Catherine thought back to when she had pushed him away and sent him haring off to Idaho, because she had wanted to keep him safe. His reasons weren't that much different than hers. She gave a slight nod and replied, " I can relate to that, it wasn't dissimilar I suppose, to when I told you to leave New York. The pivotal difference being, I _talked_ to you. Had you explained why you felt it necessary to leave, we could have at least had a dialogue, perhaps found a compromise or a solution. It wasn't as if I didn't know the risks, or that I hadn't made an informed decision when I accepted them. Instead you just fled and left me broken. If we're going to be together, all this angst and self recrimination has got to stop. We're going to have to commit to being together, and work out the rough spots as we go. " She leaned over and lifted his chin with her finger, forcing him to meet her eye, " Are we agreed?'

" We are,' he said softly, " you're an amazing woman Catherine,' he smiled, " I love you…I really do."

" Good," she chuckled evilly, " because you're about to walk into the lions den with me, and I have a feeling you're going to be the main course."

He grinned ruefully, " Well then, let's not keep them waiting, they'll only get hungrier. By the way, what exactly are we doing here?' he asked curiously.

They got out of the car and walked towards the med lab as she explained, " Evan has appointed himself my private obstetrician," she grimaced, " he's been concerned throughout my entire pregnancy about the affect your DNA might be having on the baby, so he's been monitoring my progress fairly closely."

"Has there been a problem ?," Vincent asked suddenly worried. She touched his arm in a placating gesture and smiled reassuringly, " No, everything is fine…so far. But there have been some…anomalies." she finished carefully.

" Anomalies?" his voice had an edge of fear. He imagined a hundred different ways the child he had impregnated her with, could cause her suffering. Even a normal birth was painful and prolonged, but his child could be a monster. He was suddenly terrified of losing her, just when they had found each other again.

She read the emotions that darted across his face with accuracy and said sternly, " Don't start inviting trouble Vincent, I'm fine and the baby is fine. Don't begin to look for reasons to freak out when there aren't any."

" But what "anomalies" are you talking about? Tell me why I don't need to worry about you."

They had reached the doors to the med wing by this time and Vincent opened them and ushered her in as though she were made of glass. She laughed gently and replied, " I think I'll let Evan cover that. He's going to enjoy scaring you rigid, so take what he says with a grain of salt…ok?"

He swallowed hard, but nodded, following her lead.

Evan and JT were waiting, both greeted Catherine warmly…Vincent not so much. But he was now worried enough that the snub by JT and the thinly veiled hostility displayed by Evan, just rolled off of him without making much of an impact. Evan had Catherine get on the examination table for an ultrasound, and explained to Vincent that he was checking the babies vitals and growth.

Vincent watched while Evan and JT ran the machinery, but asked in a soft voice, " Catherine said there were anomalies? Such as?"

Evan raised his eyebrows and shot a glance at Catherine, she smiled and nodded giving him approval and he sighed, " The babies heart rate is about half again as fast as deemed normal, and he has some…enhanced musculature for a fetus." Vincent looked questioningly at JT for an explanation. JT shrugged and said,

" he's a buff little dude, we think it's just the enhanced DNA at work. He looks perfectly normal, as you can see for yourself, but he's drawing an excessive amount of nutrient from Catherine and it's all going to body development. So we've had to put her on a high protein, high carb diet to offset his usage. He also seems to have advanced higher brain function, almost as if he's cognizant."

Vincent gaped at the other two men, " You mean to tell me he'll exit the womb reciting Shakespeare?"

JT laughed, and Evan frowned, " No V," JT said using his old nickname for Vincent, " But we think he'll probably learn at a much faster rate that most infants, and will probably be walking and talking long before is considered "normal". But no fangs, or claws or tails, if that's what's worrying you."

" Great," said Catherine with a wry laugh, " we're going to have to get him a steel crib with razor wire."

" He?" said Vincent suddenly, only just catching on that he was going to have a son. His expression turned soft and bemused and Catherine chuckled, gently taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. " I assume a boy is ok with you?"

He nodded, unable to speak suddenly as the truth of the situation had only just hit him. They were going to be a family.

Catherine laughed and it was full of warmth and tenderness, " That's good, it isn't like we can send him back."

" Ok Catherine, I think that's it for today," Evan said briskly, giving Vincent a look that bordered on aggressive, " If you have any problems, or you need anything," another pointed look at Vincent, " You know where your _friends_ are."

Catherine chuckled and shot Vincent a sympathetic look, but he seemed so perplexed, he didn't even appear to register Evan's barbed comment. Still grinning, she hugged JT and Evan, thanking them again, and led Vincent out of the lab by the hand.

Halfway across the parking lot he stopped suddenly and whispered, " We're having a son."

Catherine grinned, " Uhhh, yeah Vincent, I thought you'd already figured that one out."

He gazed down at her, his eyes sparkling with tears, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. " I love you," he whispered, his voice husky with suppressed emotion.

She put her hand to his cheek tenderly, " Right back at you beastman," she said, and taking his hand, led him to the car for the trip to Marlboro.


	6. Chapter Fifty Six

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX

By the time they got back to the car, Catherine had made up her mind about Vincent. In truth she had been afraid that all of this would overwhelm him and he would back out. But it seemed like the opposite had happened. He was all doting partner and soon to be dad, and the excitement radiated off of him like waves of heat.. He was talking a mile a minute about tree houses and baseball mitts, family names and Labrador puppies. Catherine laughingly told him the kid would be 18 before they got to Marlboro at the rate he was going, and they had a long road of dirty diapers and baby bottles before football teams would be of interest.

Vincent chuckled in chagrin, " I know, I'm sorry…I just never considered the possibility that I would be able to have children." He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, " I never thought I'd have someone like you in my life, someone I love so completely. Who against all hope, loves me back." He paused, " You do?…don't you?"

Catherine dropped her gaze from his, and she heard him draw a sharp breath, then she looked up at him and smiled, " That's a stupid question, and you already know the answer. It has never changed," she held out her hand and the ring he had placed on it in the hospital, glittered in the sun. " I never took it off, because my feelings never changed," she replied gently, " of course I love you, you fool."

He sighed in relief, but then she continued, " I love you Vincent, but honestly, my trust is running on empty. I really _want_ to trust you…I want you to be a part of mine and our child's lives, but we're going to have to go slow and rebuild. After Alex, and now the 7 month absence, I have to admit, I'm skeptical. I'm sorry," she said gently when he looked crushed, " but I have to be truthful with you. When I needed you most, it was Geoff who stood in and helped me. He saw me through the pain, advised me, took care of me and gave me a reason to live. I don't love him like that," she said when his eyes blazed with jealousy, " not like I love you…but I certainly trust him more. So, if this is going to work, we're going to have to stick with it and discuss all those things in order to keep the resentment from building. " She gazed up at him piercingly, " I hope you can understand my point of view?"

He nodded sadly, " I could learn some things from Geoff I guess," he replied his voice soft and hurting.

She nodded in agreement, making him feel even worse, " Maybe you could. Listen…I know you're a good man, and I know your intentions were good when you left. But you took the easy road, the path of least resistance. I think you're so used to running and hiding, that it's become second nature to you when things get difficult. But if we're going to work, that has got to stop. No more running, we need to face the problems together, or our relationship is doomed."

He looked up at her and searched her face, " But you're willing to try?' he asked quietly.

" yes, " she replied with a smile, " I am, I want to be with you, I want us to be a family. I have and always will, love you heart and soul. I am willing…are you?"

"Yes," he replied earnestly. It was more than he could have ever hoped to have, and he was determined not to screw it up this time. She asked for so little, and gave so much. He owed her his best effort, and she was going to get it. He would prove himself worthy.

" Alright then," she said briskly, " I want you to show me where you've been living.'

He started, looking at her in surprise, " Why would you want that?'

" Because we're going to pack up your things and take them with us," she replied with a gentle smile.

" Why?"

She shook her head exasperated, " Because you're moving in with us."

" I am?" he asked, shocked, " How's Geoff going to feel about that?"

" It was his idea, so I imagine he'll be fine with it." She replied with a chuckle.

" Geoff suggested I move in? Why would he do that?" Vincent was having a hard time getting his head around how quickly things were moving.

" I think he has more than one reason," she laughed wryly, " I think he wants us to have a chance at a real life. He's really a big romantic at heart you know," she grinned at Vincent slyly, " and I think he wants to keep an eye on you. I also think he would like to have someone at the house looking out for me when he isn't there, so there's that as well. Do you _want_ to come to Marlboro?" She asked, slightly afraid that he might refuse. But she needn't have worried.

" I can't think of anything that would make me happier," he replied with a smile. Though Catherine didn't know it, he had his own reasons for wanting to be in Marlboro, that had nothing to do with her or their child, and everything to do with Geoff and the revelation he had sprung on Vincent the night of the party.

Vincent was quite happy to have the opportunity to keep his eye on things as well.


	7. Chapter Fifty Seven

Hey wonderful readers, sorry it's been a couple of days since the last update. I got sucked into some RL things and just haven't had the time or energy to write….but I'm back on track now and will be finishing this epic in the next few days…prepare for a couple of twists J

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN

Vincent gave Catherine directions to his digs in Astoria and they set out. Vincent was somewhat pensive on the ride there, and aside from shooting him the occasional sideways glance, Catherine left him to his thoughts. She was pretty sure she had thrown him for a loop with her revelation about her trust issues, and if she was honest with herself, she hadn't been entirely sure she would be able to say anything to him at all. She knew it would hurt, and despite the past seven months, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. She hadn't lied when she told him she loved him, in fact she was sure that she had never loved him more than she did at this moment. But she knew that she had been right when she called him on his fallback position of running. And he knew it too, because he hadn't even tried to argue with her. That being said, she was now relatively certain that he had come to terms with it, and it would no longer be an issue. But that didn't mean she didn't plan on being prepared just in case. She didn't think she could leave herself open for another devastating heartbreak like the last. She had nearly succumbed to the loss, and had only survived because Geoff had been there for her. She wouldn't live through that again.

She opened her mouth once or twice to say something, simply to dispel the silence which drew out uncomfortably, but changed her mind and left it alone. Let him chew on what she had said, and digest it in peace. The ball was in his court now, and he'd have to play it out. " Time to step up to the plate Keller" she thought to herself with a wry smile, " We'll see if you've got game."

Finally after almost an hour of driving in silence, Vincent said, " Take a left at the next exit, then your first left, and follow that down to the power station."

Catherine nodded, and got off the freeway, headed for the waterfront. They were on the road headed for the power station when he said, " there's a dirt access road up on your right, take that and you'll see the container." She nodded and turned off the pavement. Ahead, a blue shipping container came into view. She pulled up next to it and turned the car off. They sat in silence for a minute, she could feel the waves of misery and shame radiating from him, " Not sure if this is a step up from the warehouse, or down," she said sardonically. He glanced at her and she grinned, and suddenly they were both laughing. The tension broke and they laughed until they were breathless and Catherine had to wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes.

" Not exactly Better Homes and Gardens is it?" He chortled. " Well, there are probably some people in the world that might think so," she chuckled, " but I doubt it'd make the historical register."

Sobering he nodded and replied, " It seemed better than I deserved," he didn't say it in a tone that suggested self pity, but rather matter of factly. Catherine reached over and squeezed his hand, "Let's get you packed up and get on the road."

He gave her a sad smile and nodded shortly, " You stay here, it will only take me a minute to gather my things," he glanced at the container, " There isn't much."

Catherine sat watching as he disappeared into the container, and let her mind wander to the possibility of happier times to come. He was coming with her, they would be out of New York and if not out of reach of Muirfield, then certainly harder to find. Plus Geoff would be on hand, and if anything were to go pear shaped, she had no doubt that Geoff would have a solution. He had been her best and most reliable friend for almost a year, and she felt she could count on him to see to it that things stayed on an even keel, at least until after the baby was born. She let her hand drift down to the bulge of her stomach and lightly caressed it.

" You're going to have a mom and a dad who love you baby," she smiled gently, " and an uncle who's as good a guy as your daddy. You're going to be spoiled rotten."

She glanced up and saw that Vincent was returning to the car carrying a single box, a backpack and a worried expression. He stowed his things on the backseat and got in. He didn't say anything for a minute and Catherine looked at him quizzically, " Anything wrong?" she asked, sensing he was disturbed by something. He turned to her with a frown, " Someone's been inside." He replied shortly.

Catherine raised her eyebrows as much to say it was hard to believe anyone would break into container, as to indicate her concern, " Was anything missing?' she asked, the cop in her searching for clues and reasons.

" Nooooo, ' he drew the word out as if it wasn't exactly accurate, " Nothing is missing per se, but things have been moved around, books looked through, that sort of thing. I think that is what bothers me," he shrugged edgily, " Why would someone go to the trouble of breaking in, and then not take anything?"

Catherine shrugged it off and glanced into the backseat pointedly. Vincent followed her gaze and then smiled, " yeah, I get your point, not much worth stealing," his eyebrows knit together for a moment and he said, " still it's odd." Then his expression cleared and he said softly, " We can go now if you still want me."

Catherine's eyes misted a bit and she reached out and stroked his cheek tenderly, " Always."

They arrived in Marlboro a little after noon. Though it was cold and there was a hint of snow in the air, the sun was shining, and the house beckoned invitingly. Catherine pulled into the garage and noticed that Geoff's car was gone. " Geoff is still at work," she said as Vincent climbed out and retrieved his things from the back, " I don't know about you," she grinned, " But I'm starving. Let's get some lunch and I'll show you around."

He followed her inside and looked around appreciatively, " What do you think?" she asked him hesitantly as she peeled off her coat and hung it on the rack. He followed suit, his eyes roving and he smiled, " it's really nice," his voice was a little strained and she gazed at him penetratingly, " Don't you like it?" she asked. He glanced back at her confused by the question, " No….really it's nice.'

" But?…" her eyes still held a question, then he understood she was asking about his tone. He smiled wryly, " No but, I was just thinking it's been a long time since I was in a house that was clearly a "home"."

She nodded in understanding, " Well…this is your home now too…if you want it to be."

He stepped close to her and put his hands on either side of her face, kissed her tenderly on the cheek and then stood with his forehead against hers his eyes closed peacefully, " I want to be wherever you are," he said softly, " _You_ are my home."

Catherine sighed, feeling like this just might be doable, " Then welcome home,' she whispered and rocked up on her toes to press a gentle kiss against his lips. His eyes shot open in surprise, glowed a molten brown with desire for a moment, and then melted like chocolate. He smiled, " As pleasant as this suddenly is, your stomach is rumbling like a rock slide. I think it's time to feed you." he glanced around," Point me to the kitchen and I'll get you some lunch.'

She chuckled, unable to deny the audible evidence and took his hand, leading him through the house to the kitchen. She sat at the table and watched as he opened drawers and cabinets searching for ingredients and utensils, and soon she was plowing her way through a chicken salad sandwich, a bowl of soup and a big glass of milk.

He watched her eat with wide eyes and she grinned self consciously, " hey…I'm eating for two,' she said defensively. He chuckled, his eyes glowing with amusement and something that made her stomach flutter," Yeah, I noticed,' he said, " About that…can I ask you something?"

She gazed at him curiously over the rim of her empty glass and nodded," Sure…you can ask me anything, you know that."

He looked away from her and his voice dropped to almost a whisper, " Have you chosen a name yet?"

She paused for a moment, she had in fact almost decided on a name, but now that she was going to tell him she felt a little awkward. " Well…as a matter of fact, I have one in mind…"

He glanced at her apprehensively. " If you don't like it…' she hastened to assure him, " We can certainly discuss it, but I hope you'll agree to it?"

" Tell me,' he prompted gently.

" I was thinking I'd like to name him Michael Thomas," she paused trying to gauge his reaction. She had chosen his father's, and her own father's names to give their son, and she hoped it wasn't too painful for him, but she needn't have worried. His smile told her everything she needed to know.


	8. Chapter Fifty Eight

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT

Vincent cleaned up the kitchen after lunch, and then Catherine took him on a tour of the house, leading him upstairs to the bedroom that would be his. She and Geoff had painted it in warm earth colors, and though it was rather spartan containing only a bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a chair, it was comfortable. He nodded in approval, " Where is your room?" he asked with a shy smile. " It's downstairs next to the nursery," she replied, " and Geoff's is just down the hall," she pointed out the door, " and the bathroom is the first door on your right."

He set the box of his things on the floor and shrugged off the backpack. " Do you want to unpack now?" she asked, " or would you like to see the rest of the house?" He grinned, glancing at the box, " I think the _unpacking_ can wait, let's see the rest."

She showed him where the towels and things were, then lead him back downstairs walking through the living room and study, then paused at the door to the nursery. She wondered how he would react when he heard that Geoff had done all the work inside. She pushed open the door and let him precede her, nearly running into him when he stopped dead with a sharp intake of breath. " Did you do this?" he asked softly, his tone hard to decipher. " No," she replied, " Geoff did it, he got a children's book illustrator from town to do the murals." Standing behind him she reached up and put her hand on his shoulder , feeling the tension in his body, " Do you like it?" she asked gently. " yeah….it's the Velveteen Rabbit isn't it?' he asked, his voice sibilant. " Um hmmm," she waited for him to say something more and when he remained silent she edged forward until she was standing next to him. She looked at his profile and saw there were tears on his face. She reached up and stroked them away with a gentle hand, " Vincent? What's wrong?' she asked gently.

He glanced down at her and smiled sadly, " I wouldn't say there was anything _wrong_," he replied, " It's just my mom used to read this story to me when I was a kid…it just brought back some sad memories is all."

She nodded, " It's funny," she said, " that's why Geoff chose this theme…_his_ mom used to read the story to him as well." " It's magical,' he replied quietly, " I'll have to thank Geoff for doing this." he didn't speak for a few seconds then he said, " I'm sorry Catherine."

" Sorry?" she asked curiously, " Sorry for what?"

" For not being the one to do this for our child. For not having done anything useful for him or for you throughout your entire pregnancy. For not being there for you. I'm so sorry." His chin dropped down onto his chest and his eyes closed in pain.

Catherine rubbed small soothing circles on his back with her palm and sighed, " Well, you're here now and that is what's important. The rest is past and there isn't anything we can do to change it. But we have now, and hopefully a future as a family, so let's make the best of the opportunity…ok?"

He lifted his eyes to hers and they burned with a fierce love and determination, " I promise you, I'll never leave you alone again,' he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close to his side.

Catherine sighed in contentment, her head on his shoulder and her palm flat against his chest where she could feel the steady thump of his heart.

She said, " Let's hope you can keep that promise," then snickered, " I'd hate to have to shoot you."

She took his hand and drew him out of the nursery, " Come on,' she instructed as he let her lead him from the room with a backward glance, " Geoff will be home in a couple of hours and we should talk before he gets here."

Vincent nodded and followed her into the kitchen where she went about making them some coffee, she set his cup in front of him then took the chair opposite. " I don't think there is going to be any awkwardness,' she began hesitantly, " but I want to make some things clear to you. First off, though he has invited you to move in here, this is Geoff's house and if there are any rules he wishes to impose, we will need to respect them…agreed?"

" Rules?' Vincent asked suspiciously, " What kind of rules?'

Catherine shrugged uncertainly, " I don't know…I'm just saying that we're both here by his good graces and his friendship, and we need to honor that. He hasn't said anything to me about "rules", but if he does, I need your promise that you'll abide by them."

Vincent didn't say anything for a minute, but then he nodded his acquiescence " Whatever it takes for us to remain together, I'll do." he said with conviction.

She smiled in satisfaction, so far so good, " Secondly…and this is probably not going to sit very well with you, but it is what it is…Geoff loves me Vincent…" she watched his reaction and wasn't surprised to see an instantaneous blaze of jealousy light up his eyes. She reached across the table and placed a placating hand over his, " Before you go all beasty, let me clarify. We are just friends, but we are _best_ friends and I know that if I were ever to offer any encouragement, he would be happy to accept more. He has never, and I repeat NEVER done anything, or said anything to make me believe he isn't content with our relationship the way it stands. We have mutual respect and love for one another, but only as friends. However, he is very protective, and he might possibly be on his guard with you. I need you to understand that he has looked out for me for nearly a year, and isn't likely to change his attitude just because you have come back into my life. I need for you to trust that it is YOU I am in love with, you who is the father of my child, and you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. But Geoff is my friend, and I owe him more than I can say. I expect you to accept and respect that relationship. Do you think you can do that?"

She could see that this was a bitter pill for him to swallow, but it had needed to be said, made clear and accepted. He gazed at her for a moment, searching her eyes then he nodded, " I said I'd do whatever it took, and I meant it. I'm not going anywhere. And if you tell me that you and Geoff are just friends, then I trust you. Besides, I owe him too, and I don't forget that he's been my friend as well."

Catherine smiled warmly and stroked the back of his hand, " I'm glad you feel that way," she said in relief.

They were sitting quietly then, Vincent digesting what Catherine had told him and enjoying the feel of her hand on his when the front door banged open and Geoff's voice shouted Catherine's name.

Startled, Catherine shouted, " Geoff?! I'm in the kitchen."

They could hear him coming down the hallway, moving fast and Catherine shot Vincent a concerned look. Geoff reached the doorway and paused for only a second, seeing Vincent. But rather than surprised he looked relieved to find him there. He nodded shortly, " Vincent, man it's good to see you." He then turned his attention to Catherine, " Hey kiddo, I've got a problem." His voice caught and Catherine was concerned to hear the suppressed tears in it, " Geoff? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He nodded, trying to get his emotions under control, " Yeah, I got a call at work. My dad has had a heart attack and I need to get back to Idaho asap. My mom is pretty frantic."

"Oh God Geoff, I'm so sorry…is he going to be ok?" Catherine stood and went over to give him a hug.

Geoff hugged her back and then eased her away to look down at her, " They don't know yet, though he's alive and stable for the moment. Looks like they may have to do surgery," he gave a sad smile, " Mom wasn't in much shape to give details. Listen…Carl is getting my plane ready as we speak. I'm going to leave within the hour, but I wanted to come home and make sure you were going to be ok." His gaze swiveled to Vincent, " I'm relieved you're here Vincent, I was worried about leaving Catherine alone up here. But you'll take care of things…right?" His penetrating gaze and tone of voice left no doubt in Vincent's mind that Geoff was expecting a binding promise from him, " Of course I will Geoff, you just focus on getting home and taking care of your family." He replied gently, and then with slightly perverse satisfaction he said, " and I promise I will take care of _mine_."

Geoff didn't miss the emphasis he'd placed on the last word, but ignored the barb and nodded in satisfaction. He turned back to Catherine, " There's plenty of money in the household account, and Carl will deposit more at the end of the week, so you'll be good for expenses . " He dropped his voice and gazed down at Catherine with a question in his eyes, " Are you going to be ok?" Catherine was aware of what he was asking, and she nodded firmly, " I'll be fine Geoff, please don't worry about me. You just go take care of your family." She gave him a sympathetic hug and kissed him gently on the cheek, " Make sure you keep in touch and let me know how things are going ok?" He dropped a distracted kiss on her forehead, and promised to call her as soon as he had some information. Turning to Vincent he said, " I need to get some stuff together, come up with me so I can go over a few things with you?"

Vincent followed him up to his room, and stood silently with his hands in his pockets as Geoff quickly stuffed clothing and toiletries into a duffel. " Vincent," Geoff paused and turned to him seriously, " I'm really glad to see you, despite what you might think." He smiled sadly, " I know you'll take care of her, and that was my biggest concern. But now I can leave with a clear conscience. Don't let her do too much eh?"

Vincent nodded, fighting down the urge to tell Geoff that he needn't worry himself with Vincent's family. Realizing that Catherine and the baby were probably as much of a concern to him as they were to Vincent himself, and that Geoff had taken care of them in his absence and had every right to question Vincent's reliability. " I'm not going anywhere Geoff, and I promise you I'll look after her."

Geoff gave a short satisfied nod and replied, " Good, I was sure you would."

He went on to tell Vincent about a few household things that needed to be addressed, where to find tools and such, and then said, " Thank you man, for being here."

Vincent extended his hand and Geoff took it firmly, " I hope everything works out Geoff," Vincent said sincerely, " and that your dad is going to be ok. You call and let us know if there's anything we can do alright?"

" I will," Geoff said, trying to keep his voice from breaking, " Same to you man."

With that he turned and with Vincent right behind him, descended the stairs. He went back into the kitchen to say good bye. He hugged Catherine tight and whispered, " If you need anything you call me, and don't have that baby before I get back," he smiled wanly and she returned it. " I promise," she replied softly, " you take care of yourself ok?"

" I'll do my best. See you soon." With that he gave her a last squeeze, shook Vincent's hand one last time, and then was gone.


	9. Chapter Fifty Nine

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE

Catherine did not seem inclined to engage in conversation, she was pensive and distracted so Vincent took the opportunity to look around the property and familiarize himself with where everything was located. He walked through the rooms, checked out the basement, the furnace and the garage. He strolled around the outside of the property, checked the outbuildings and got the lay of the land. It was a very nice place really, very private and secluded and under better circumstances, would have been perfect for he and Catherine to start a life. As it was, they were guests in another man's home. A man who, while their friend, still had undeniable feelings for the love of Vincent's life.

Vincent would like to have been jealous, but Geoff hadn't insinuated himself between Vincent and Catherine, Vincent had vacated his position willingly and had no right to feel slighted by the consequences.

He shook his head ruefully. He was just going to have to deal with the situation as it was, with good grace. He had no one to blame but himself for the way things had turned out.

As he wandered under the bare trees, kicking through the fallen leaves he wondered, had their roles been reversed, would he have shown the same restraint and respect that Geoff had. Truthfully, he doubted it.

He wondered too, if Catherine was privy to Geoff's secret. But was fairly certain she was not, or she would have mentioned it. Not that it mattered, it wasn't his secret to divulge, and having been in the same position, he would not even consider the idea of sharing it. Even if it might help his own case. Which he was pretty sure it would not. Catherine would not appreciate his lack of discretion, regardless of his motivation, which would be admittedly self serving.

He mused over the wisdom of having returned to a place in Catherine's life. He was still being hunted, and by living under the same roof, was putting her and their child in danger. The NYPD may have closed the case on the vigilante, but he was certain that Muirfield had not. They were still out there, still searching, and without a doubt with much more zeal than before. His escape had only fueled their determination, and he was going to have to be doubly vigilant now, because it wasn't just himself he had to be concerned with.

He looked back at the house from his vantage, and wondered if he could truly repair the damage he had done. Would he regain her trust? And the relative ease with which they had once engaged with one another?

He was in no doubt of her feelings for him, nor his for her. Their love was too strong and too consuming to have suffered permanent damage from his defection. It was beyond their control, beyond conscious choice. But there was far more to a relationship than love. There must be trust, and faith and a sense of security, all of which were currently lacking.

And what kind of father was he going to be? What could he offer their child beyond devotion? He had no home, no means of support and he didn't see himself coaching little league or being a Boy Scout pack leader. So what good was he going to be? He loved his child's mother, and he would love his child, that was not in question. But he could not feed or house them with that alone, could not give them even the middle class life he had enjoyed. He knew that Catherine would argue that she could provide for them monetarily, that the traditional roles could and should be reversed, and he would not be the first stay at home dad in history. And that was a fair point, but it was not who he was or how he had been raised, and he didn't like the idea of her life being in jeopardy so that she could provide the things that should have been up to him.

He sighed heavily. This was not the ideal situation by any means, but he was tied to her, bound by a commitment he could not alter. Nor did he have any desire to do so. She and their child were his life, his reason for drawing breath, and he would do what it took to be with them, even if it meant feeling less than he would like. Because after all, that was just his pride talking, and pride would only divide them. They were stronger together, and that was what he needed to concentrate on.

He turned back to the house with a new sense of purpose. Their relationship, and their future was in Catherine's hands now. She was the navigator, and he would follow where she led. She had never let him down, nor steered them in the wrong direction, he was going to have to trust her to continue to do so. She deserved at least that much from him, and he would provide it.

He went back into the house and found her sitting in the same place he had left her. She looked up when he entered the kitchen and gave him a wan smile, "hey," she said. She sounded tired and depressed. Without asking, he made her a cup of tea and set it down in front of her wordlessly. She smiled again, " Thank you. What have you been doing?"

" Just looking the place over," he shrugged nonchalantly, " Geoff gave me a list of things that need doing and I thought I'd familiarize myself with the property."

She smiled and nodded, seemingly glad that he was taking an interest, but he could tell she wasn't really paying attention and that her mind was elsewhere. " maybe you should go lie down for a while," he suggested gently, " You look sort of drawn and pale. And sad." He hesitantly placed his hand over hers and was gratified when she turned it over and gripped his firmly. Sighing she inclined her head in acknowledgment and replied, " Maybe I will, I am a little worn out." She stood then and headed for the door, then paused and turned around. She walked back to him and without a word put her arms around his waist and held him close. Hesitantly he returned the embrace, dropping a tender kiss on the top of her head, " You ok?" he asked gently. She nodded, but he could feel the tears that threatened and he hugged her more tightly, cupping the back of her head against his chest. He luxuriated in the momentary closeness, but didn't allow himself to read more into the embrace than the need for comfort. So that was what he offered her.

" Vincent?" her voice was soft and childlike. " yeah?" he replied, his lips against her hair. " Would you come lie down with me until I fall asleep?" she asked tentatively. She needed his nearness, the comfort of his arms. He nodded, " Of course," he replied, a lump in his throat. Even after all they had been through, she still turned to him for solace, and he felt a swelling of gratitude. She was an amazing, resilient, compassionate woman, and he couldn't believe how very fortunate he was.

" Don't screw it up this time Keller," he told himself silently as she led him to her room.


	10. Chapter Sixty

CHAPTER SIXTY

She was asleep, her head pillowed on his chest, her arm flung across his waist and she was snoring. He grinned as he pushed her tangled hair away from her face and looked down at her. Relaxed and peaceful, she trusted him to protect her from whatever terrors threatened her in her dreams. His arm curled around her shoulders holding her close as she slumbered.

They had talked for a while about mostly inconsequential things, catching up and reconnecting. There hadn't been much to laugh about in either of their lives for the last several months, but the very fact that they were together again, engendered more smiles than either of them were accustomed to. It was going to take time, but he could feel them beginning to find their way back to the easy camaraderie they had once shared.

He wanted more, he always would. She was like an unexplored road in exquisite country, winding and turning and around each bend was a more beautiful vista than the previous one. One breathtaking surprise after another. His fingers trailed along the smooth enticing skin from her wrist to her elbow , aching to travel further, but wise in their restraint. Her lips twitched as she dreamed, and he fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her awake, to taste her on his tongue sweet like chocolate. She shifted her position, capturing his leg between her own, and her hand slid upwards across his stomach to rest on his breast. He closed his eyes as his heart began to race and the sensations her warmth and closeness inspired, made his breathing short and ragged. It was exquisite torture, and he felt his traitorous body reacting of its own volition.

Even eight months pregnant, her body thick and heavy with his child, she was the most beautiful, desirable woman he had ever laid eyes on, much less hands, and it was a constant battle to keep them to himself.

The desire was bad enough, but the ache he felt in his heart was like an echo chamber. The loss of their deep connection, or at least the dampening of it, made him realize how much he had missed her. Her fierce loyalty, her compassion, the intensity of her love for him…he hadn't known until now how dependent he had become on it. How much he needed her belief in his humanity, her reassurance that he was not the monster he always felt himself to be. How much he relied on her vision of him, they way she saw him, looked at him, portrayed him to others. She was his link to the rest of the world, and he had nearly lost her.

He really was an idiot, his silent laugh was humorless and self deprecating. He didn't deserve what was now his third chance at happiness, but he was going to grab it with both hands and hold on for dear life.

She was stirring now, slowly swimming up out of sleep and her eyelids fluttered open. She lay for a moment, disoriented and confused, her eyes taking in the broad expanse of chest where her hand rested, then lifted to his face and the warm smile it wore. He was afraid she might pull away, but was delighted when she snuggled closer and yawned comfortably, " Was I out long?" she asked drowsily.

She could feel his chest rumble beneath her cheek as he chuckled, " A couple of hours I think," he said stroking her hair with an intimacy that made her shiver. Mistaking it for chill, he drew her closer and rubbed her arm gently. She chose not to let on that it was desire, instead draping her arm across his warm body as though seeking heat, and not the closeness that she craved. She lifted her head from his chest slightly to look into his face, " Your shirt is a little damp," she said, for lack of anything more coherent to say.

He grinned down at her impishly, " You were drooling,' he snickered.

She blushed crimson, " I don't drool," she refuted without conviction. He raised an eyebrow and poked at the damp spot beneath her cheek, " Well _someone_ drooled on me, and since we are the only two here, the detective in you shouldn't have much trouble locating the perp."

She rolled her eyes, but returned his grin with one of her own. She rolled over on to her back, her neck still pillowed by his arm and stared at the ceiling. " I've missed this, " she said quietly, then shifted her eyes to meet his, " I've missed _you_."

He held her gaze steadily, no trace of guile in his own and replied earnestly, " I've missed you too Catherine….you have no idea how much." he continued to gaze at her profile when she looked away self consciously, " I was lying here thinking while you were asleep, just how much. I didn't really know how empty my life could be, until you were no longer in it. Sort of like the frog that's put in tepid water that's brought to a boil? He doesn't realize he's dying until he's dead. That was me. I didn't realize how miserable my existence was, until I saw you again, and the misery was gone." He stopped talking, thinking that he probably wasn't explaining his feelings very well. He hadn't had a lot of practice on that front, since JT wasn't all that touchy feely, and he had pretty much been Vincent's only human contact for ten years.

He looked back at her when he felt her eyes on him, " I know I'm not expressing this very well," he sighed in frustration, wanting to make her understand how much he needed her. " It's like…I've spent the last ten years just treading water, trying desperately to keep my head above it, fighting for every breath. And then there you were, like dry land beneath my feet and when I could stand I was so surprised I just lost my balance and fell. I could finally breathe, but didn't know how without struggling for it…does that make any sense to you?"

She paused for a moment before nodding, " Actually it does,' she replied softly, " Though it makes me sad for you that you have such a hard time believing you're entitled to a little happiness."

" it isn't just that either," he said, warming to the subject, " It was the whole idea of someone knowing who I am…really knowing me, and accepting me warts and all, when I couldn't accept myself. I guess it wasn't so hard for you, since you didn't know me before, there was nothing to compare the _now_ me, to. But that was all I did, was compare and regret." he looked at her curiously, " I wonder if you would have even liked the old Vincent Keller, the doctor, the average guy… if you wouldn't have found him boring? I think that has played a part in my insecurity as well, desperately wanting to be the old me, and knowing if I was, you might not love me anymore."

She shook her head emphatically, " No…see you're thinking about the old _me, _the girl who always chose the bad boys so she wouldn't have to risk her heart. When I fell in love with you, it was with the _man_ you are, the thoughtful, compassionate guy who tries to always do the right thing. Everyone has a dark side, yours just happens to have an obvious face and distinct personality. But even the beast has his redeeming qualities, which makes it possible for me to accept that part of you as well. Honestly Vincent, I love you, and if you were the doctor I'd love you, and if you were a garbage man I'd love you and if you mutate and become the beast full time, I'll still love you." She grinned, "I might not _kiss_ you, but I'll still love you."

His eyes darkened with emotion, but he smiled and replied, " Well then…maybe we should get in as much kissing as we can, just in case?"

Her eyes glittered, " I think that is a brilliant contingency plan," she replied, tilting her chin in invitation and sighing as his lips descended to hers.

It was some time before they surfaced, somewhat breathless, from their kissing. The sun was low in the sky, and dusk was approaching. They were neither of them sated, Catherine's condition had prevented things from going too far, but they had enjoyed and shared a closeness that both had feared might be lost to them. As it turned out, it wasn't. They lay quietly in one another's arms until Vincent chuckled, " I think we had better feed you, I can hear your stomach growling even without super hearing.'

Catherine gave him a mock pout saying, " If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to fatten me up."

He slid out of bed, and out of arms reach before replying, " I think I've already done that," then laughed out loud when she huffed and threw a pillow at him hitting him square in the face.

The playfulness was fun and refreshing, and they were both enjoying the lighter atmosphere when Catherine's phone began ringing. She struggled to get out of bed, while Vincent raced into the kitchen to retrieve it before it quit ringing. "Geoff" he mouthed handing it to her, and he stood uncomfortably with his hands in his pockets as she flipped the phone open to answer it. " Geoff? How are you?" She listened for a moment, then made a sympathetic sound, " I understand…what? Oh..ok, sure he's right here, hold on," she held the phone out to him, " he wants to talk to you," she said, unable to hide the note of surprise in her voice. He took the phone hesitantly and said, " Hey Geoff, how's your dad doing?"

" Not so good Vincent," Geoff's voice was strained and worried, " I just got done talking with the doctor and they want to do something called…angio..angi…I don't know…I was hoping you could explain it to me and tell me if it's safe to let them do it?"

" Yeah, it's called angioplasty, and it's a procedure used to increase the blood flow to the heart. His arteries are probably clogged with plaque, which is most likely what caused the heart attack in the first place. Angioplasty is a commonly prescribed procedure in such cases, and any good surgeon should be proficient enough to do the surgery without complications."

" So I should go ahead and ok it? " Geoff asked in relief.

" I would think so," Vincent replied reassuringly, " But if you'd like, I can speak to the doctor and get the full story?"

" You'd do that?" Geoff asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

" Don't be an idiot," Vincent replied, " Of course I would. I'll fly to Idaho and do it myself if it'd make you feel better."

Geoff laughed, " I don't think that will be necessary," he said, " But I appreciate the thought. I would feel better if you'd speak to the doc though, just to ease my mind."

" Sure," Vincent replied, " Is he there? Then put him on."

Vincent spoke knowledgably with the doctor for a few minutes, then asked to speak to Geoff again, " Geoff, the surgery should go without a hitch. And if your dad follows his doctors instructions afterwards, he should be around for a long time to come. Ok?"

" OK, thank you Vincent, you've done me a huge favor with this and I won't forget it," Geoff sighed.

" Seems like I owe you a lot more than just advice," Vincent replied evenly, " If there's anything else I can do, you just call and let me know ok?"

" OK. Is everything going ok at your end?" Geoff asked hesitantly, afraid to intrude. Vincent smiled and replied, " Yeah actually," he smiled at Catherine, " better than I have any right to expect. Did you want to speak to Catherine again?"

" Yeah, put her on so I can say good bye. I'll be in touch. You take care ok?"

" I will," he replied gently, " You too man. Talk soon." Then he handed the phone to Catherine. She spoke to Geoff for a few more minutes then hung up with a sigh. She eyed Vincent speculatively for a minute then said, " That was nice of you, I know it meant a lot to him."

Vincent shrugged, " yeah well, I meant it when I said I owe him. A little free medical advice is small enough payment toward that debt."

" You're a good man Vincent Keller," she said softly, her eyes glittering with tears, " and I love you very much."

" I'm glad to hear you say that," he replied, his voice husky, " because I love you very much too."

He swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat, then he smiled and said, " and now for that growling stomach of yours…let's go make some dinner."

He helped her up from the bed and they walked down the hallway toward the kitchen hand in hand.


	11. Chapter Sixty One

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE

They had spent a quiet evening cuddling and talking, and it had been like taking a step backward in time. They were relaxed and at ease with one another, and there had been a lot of touching. Tender kisses, hand holding and at last the laughter had bubbled up, as the joy of their connection finally became reality. They felt removed from the outside world, and transplanted into one of their own design. Where Muirfield and the various other hurdles they faced, were things of nightmare and dark nights and had no place in the brightness of their love for one another. It was easy to forget all that in this far flung corner of the state, beneath an indigo sky scattered with stars that would have gotten lost in the ambient light of New York. Easy to hear the heartbeats not muted by the traffic noise, and take their time to rediscover without the distraction of a busy city or the scrutiny of ever present eyes. Completely alone and lost in one another, they found their way back. The relief made them almost giddy.

Until Catherine's phone rang at around 9 pm. It was Tess, and she was coming up the next day to visit.

Vincent immediately tensed. Of all of Catherine's friends and family, it was Tess who had been the hardest nut to crack, and she had promised to kick his ass if he ever hurt Catherine.

When she hung up, Catherine eyed Vincent sympathetically. She could feel his anxiety, and she suppressed the urge to laugh at the grimace he wore when she told him Tess was coming to Marlboro the next morning.

" Looks like I better prepare for the immanent ass kicking," he replied with a sigh.

Catherine chuckled, " Hopefully she won't bring her gun,' she said.

" Maybe you should have warned her I was here," he said sourly.

Catherine shook her head with a smile, " That would have guaranteed she brought her gun. This way there's at least a small chance she won't be prepared to shoot on sight."

Vincent rolled his eyes, " Not helping," he replied.

Catherine giggled, but reached out and clasped his hand , " It'll be fine Vincent. Eventually, anyway. But you're going to have to deal with this from everyone if you plan on sticking around."

" If?" he replied, " There is no "if". I'm not going anywhere, ever again. Unless it's in a body bag."

She shuddered and squeezed his hand hard enough to make him wince, " Don't even _think_ that,' she said harshly, " let alone say it."

They were sitting on the couch and a fire crackled warmly in the fireplace, he put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close, " I'm sorry," he replied, " But I mean it. I've made more mistakes and missed more opportunities than any man has a right to, and still get another chance at making it right. I'm never leaving you again Catherine, not while I'm still drawing breath."

She laid her head on his chest, her fingers entwined with his and she sighed deeply, " I appreciate the sentiment,' she said softly, " But the truth of the matter is, if I have a choice between you leaving, or you dead, I choose leaving."

He smiled and kissed her forehead gently, " and I appreciate _that_ sentiment, but the truth of the matter is, if I have to live my life without you, I might as well be dead. There is no choice for me anymore." he tilted her chin up with a finger and looked deeply into her eyes, his expression serious. " I can't and won't ever be separated from you again. Whatever happens, we face it together now. You and me and our child. Whatever the cost, I'm in this for good and all."

" You're very stubborn," she replied, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

" I think I must have learned that from you," he said with a slight smile. " let's not get all maudlin and depressing," he said briskly, " We've had this great evening, and I promise you, there will be more of them."

" Don't make promises you can't keep," she said sadly.

" Hey," he said, forcing her to look at him again, " Look how far we've come, and what we've overcome to get here. Almost everyone in your life knows about me now, and while they're all still pretty ticked off at me," he chuckled sardonically, " They accept me. We have allies and friends, which is something we didn't have before. We have choices and options. We're in a much better place, and we're going to get through this together."

" You really think so?" she asked a small measure of hope lightening the darkness in her eyes.

" I do," he said stoutly, more for her benefit than for his own. He wasn't altogether sure he believed what he was saying, but she needed the reassurance, so he gave it to her. " I can't promise you the fairytale ending," he said honestly, " But I can promise you that we're going to do this side by side."

" Ok," she whispered, " Just don't put yourself in danger any more than is necessary. No more trying to save the world, ok?" She stared at him, holding his gaze and expecting his promise. He sighed and replied, " Ok…no more heroics. I promise."

She nodded satisfied, then yawned hugely making him grin. " I think it's bedtime for you," he said gently, extracting himself from her arms and standing. He extended his hand to her to help her up, and she looked up at him with a shy smile. " Would you sleep with me?" she asked tentatively, blushing slightly at her own boldness. After the conversation they just had, she felt the need to hold on to him, keep him close to her. He smiled tenderly at her, and reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. He lowered his head until their foreheads were touching, and closed his eyes ," I was hoping you'd ask," he whispered.

Catherine woke to a weak November sun illuminating her room. Her eyes opened and she was inches from a sight she had never hoped to see again. Vincent. He was still sound asleep, and for once his face was peaceful and calm. They were tangled together, arms and legs akimbo. She was sprawled across his chest and the heat from his body warmed her through. Love exploded in her chest like a nuclear blast, and blew away any lingering doubts she might have harbored. This was right, true, the way her life was meant to be. The answer to every question, the solution to every problem. Everything seemed possible lying here in his arms. It was the only place she had ever wanted to be since the moment they had first faced each other in that railway tunnel.

The realist in her knew that their life was never going to be "easy". There would be no house in the burbs, no parent teacher conferences, no bowling leagues. But they would have each other, and she was determined to hold onto that. They would glean every moment of happiness available to them, and never let another opportunity go by to show each other the love they felt. In some ways, living on the edge of doom gave them an advantage over other couples. It would teach them never to be complacent, and to appreciate one another in a way few people got the chance. They would live in the moment, and that was a lesson most never learned.

She stretched slightly, and pressed a gentle kiss to his stubbled jaw smiling at the slight tickle against her lips. He really was the most extraordinary man. She had never known anyone with such an ingrained sense of honor. Someone who always did their best to do the right thing for those he cared about, even if it meant hurting himself. She was so incredibly proud of him, and even prouder that he had chosen her to spend his life with. She would have liked nothing more than to devote the next few days to just lying here looking at him, but a quick glance at the clock reminded her that Tess would be coming in a couple of hours, and he might need a little fortification to face the coming storm of hostility. Tess was not going to take it easy on him.

With a sigh of protest, she put her hand on his chest and gave him a gentle shake, " Vincent?" she whispered.

His eyes opened slowly, a sign that he was relaxed and in no hurry to begin the day. " Hey" he said with a drowsy smile. " Hey yourself' she smiled back. He stretched and yawned, " What time is it?' he asked letting his eyes drift closed again. " Around 8," she replied, " and Tess is due in a couple of hours. I thought you might want to get a shower and some coffee before hand…you know, best foot forward.' She grinned at his expression, he was obviously NOT looking forward to the morning. " Don't worry," she said, trying not to laugh, " I won't let her hurt you."

He made a face, and opening his eyes looked at her cynically, " Very comforting," he replied rolling his eyes. " You'll let me hide behind you?" he asked, catching her playful mood. " Of course," she answered,

" Tess would never hurt the baby." He snorted a laugh, " Again…very comforting, if somewhat pathetic."

He kissed her lightly and got out of bed, and she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of letting her eyes roam hungrily over his lean muscular frame. He had said something else but she had been momentarily distracted and said, " I'm sorry?" with a bemused smile. He grinned and replied, " I **_said_**, at least I'll be clean and wearing my best clothes when you bury me in the woods."

Her eyes wide and feigning innocence, she replied, " yeah, speaking of clothes, you might want to put some on before I change my mind about getting out of this bed…" she waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and he laughed out loud. The sound warmed her almost as much as the view.

Adopting an attitude of mock surprise he said, " What? And leave Tess standing on the doorstep? That will never do. I wouldn't want to deprive her of the opportunity for an ass kicking."

Catherine grinned, " Knowing Tess, she's probably already kicked at least one ass this morning… it's always been a sort of pre breakfast routine with her.'

He chuckled, and as he left the room headed for the bath his voice drifted back to her, " Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll have already reached her ass kicking quota for the day."

Catherine hauled herself out of bed and muttered under her breath, " I wouldn't count on it."


	12. Chapter Sixty Two

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO

Tess arrived at precisely ten a.m. with her usual punctuality, and Catherine was waiting on the stairs for her.

She had suggested that Vincent remain inside for the time being, so that she could ease Tess into the reintroduction, but Vincent argued that they might as well take the plunge and get it over with. So he stood beside her as Tess climbed out of her car.

Tess crossed the yard slowly, her eyes sharp and speculative as she took in Catherine's body language, and Vincent's as well. If she was surprised to see Vincent there, she didn't show it. In point of fact, she had been expecting him to reappear eventually. She had seen them together, and knew that whatever the reason he had fled Catherine's life previously, he wouldn't be able to stay away. There had been an almost tangible connection between the two of them that was apparent to everyone, except perhaps themselves. And Catherine looked happy…happier than Tess had seen her in a long time. So she decided not to shoot him.

Catherine made her ungainly way down the stairs and met Tess with a hug, which Tess returned with equal enthusiasm, " Geez Cat," she laughed, " You're big as a house. I can hardly get my arms around you."

Catherine stuck her tongue out at her, " Nice Vargas, thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't realized."

They cracked up, both of them delighted to see the other, and falling easily back into their usual snarky banter.

" I see Dr. Ass has returned," Tess said giving Vincent the evil eye. To his credit, he didn't flinch.

Catherine glanced over her shoulder at him, a big sappy smile on her face, " Oh you noticed that? Yeah, I found him hiding in a shipping container in Astoria."

" He's lucky I didn't find him first" Tess replied meeting Vincent's gaze pointedly, " He'd of been on his way to Siberia about now, shipping container and all."

Catherine chuckled, she knew Tess and instinctively understood that this was her way of giving tacit approval. Everything was going to be ok, though Vincent probably was going to have to endure a morning of Tess barbs.

" So?…are we gonna stand out here in the cold glaring at each other? Or are you going to invite me in?"

Catherine laughed, taking Tess's arm she led her up the stairs and toward the door. As she passed a meek and silent Vincent Tess said softly, " Last chance to get it right Ass Man. My gun is loaded."

He nodded wide eyed, and hid the smile that was trying to form on his lips. He hurried to hold the door open for the ladies, ushering them inside, then excused himself and went into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. He reflected on the relative ease with which Tess had accepted his presence, and hoped that it was an indication of things to come. He was keen to rebuild his relationship with JT, and reminded himself to ask Catherine to invite his oldest friend to come up at some point soon, so that he might have that chance.

Things were looking up.

Vincent loaded up a tray with coffee, cups and a plate of snacks and carried it through to the living room where Catherine and Tess were already deep in conversation. Tess looked up as he entered and gave him a penetrating and mildly hostile stare. He stiffened his spine a bit, and smiled weakly. Tess scared the crap out of him, and she knew it. She was deriving perverse pleasure from his discomfort. He got even more uncomfortable when she patted the couch next to her and said, " Come sit down Baby Daddy, let's have a little chat shall we?" She gave him a saccharine smile that curdled his blood, and he sat next to her with his hands clasped between his knees and a wooden expression on his face.

Tess casually filled a cup and passed it to Catherine, who was trying very hard not to laugh, and then filled one for herself pointedly not doing the same for Vincent. He poured himself a cup, admirably keeping his hand from trembling and sat back to take a sip when Tess said, " I hope you appreciate the restraint I have shown this morning, in not turning you into an actual dead man ? You're presently deceased on paper, so it would have been a simple matter to shoot and dispose of you with impunity. And no one the wiser . Were it not for the fact that I'd probably have to take out my best friend and her unborn child at the same time, you might already be fertilizer."

Catherine nearly choked on her bear claw, and Vincent was unable to avoid sloshing coffee into his saucer in alarm. He glanced at Tess, who wore a malicious grin, and sipped her coffee casually gazing at him sweetly over the rim of her cup. Catherine set her cup down with a clatter, and went into paroxysms of laughter, tears beginning to stream down her face. Vincent rolled his eyes at her, " My hero,' he snorted,

" So much for " I won't let her hurt you"."

Catherine was wheezing, clutching her side and managed to gasp out between howls of mirth, " She hasn't hurt you….yet.'

" _Yet_, being the operative word," Tess finished with an evil grin.

Vincent couldn't help the smile that came unbidden to his lips, taking the verbal assault with good grace. " I take it I'm on notice?"

" You take it correctly," Tess sipped her coffee again, glancing at Catherine with an enigmatic smile.

" Then I stand warned,' he replied soberly. Then he grinned, " Why do I get the feeling I'm being double teamed here?"

Catherine had finally gotten her laughter under control. But was still grinning hugely, wiping tears from her cheeks as she replied, " hey…leave me out of this, I'm not a cop anymore remember? This is all on Lady Kojack here," she chuckled, waving a hand at Tess, " but even when we were partners, I was bad cop and she was worst nightmare cop." She gave Vincent a sympathetic smile, " Don't feel too bad , she scares the hell out of me most of the time too."

" Who said I was scared ?" Vincent blustered unconvincingly, beginning to enjoy the banter as much as the former partners were.

Tess snickered, " The pool of coffee you sloshed in your saucer when I threatened to shoot you, spoke volumes."

" Touche'" he replied with a grin.

Catherine clapped her hands together, looking from one to the other gleefully, " Isn't this _FUN_?" She asked rhetorically.

Tess stayed for two hours and another pot of coffee, and by the time she left, Vincent was exhausted.


	13. Chapter Sixty Three

CHAPTER SIXTY THREE

He had been wandering the waterfront for hours, looking , like a window shopper in a mall. He had passed a number of homeless men and women, and even a few kids in his journey, but their blood didn't sing to him. Tonight, it would need to be just the right one in order to quell the savagery that had built up in him over the last week or so. Tonight, not just any victim would do. Killing would not be enough, tonight he must hunt…must find prey that would not be easily taken, that would fight back.

Finally, he found him. He was a big man, exuding a casual cruelty, remorseless , pitiless and brutal. He came upon him by accident. His enhanced hearing picking up the sound of fists striking flesh, and the whimpers of a terrorized prostitute. The smell of blood amped up his adrenaline, and brought a smile to his face. This was the one.

He sauntered down the darkened alley confidently, his sharp eyes picking out the outline of his prey. The big man turned with a muttered oath. He was swarthy, olive skinned with tiny vicious eyes, which sought to penetrate the darkness and determine who had the balls to interrupt his work.

" Dunno who you are, but this ain't none of your fuckin' business, so take a hike," he growled and turned back to his task. But he could still hear approaching footfalls and spun around again, angry now, " I said take a hike dumbfuck or you'll be next."

A huge hand snaked out of the darkness and closed on the big mans throat, squeezing just hard enough to close off speech. He struck with a speed that made the man, whose name was Frank, feel an unfamiliar fear.

" Actually…I think you're going to be "next" ," said a voice that was more a growl than anything. To the cowering woman the voice said, " Leave now, and don't look back….do you understand?" Unable to see who was talking, the woman nodded in terror none the less, and scrambled to her feet. Bolting down the alley, she paused for only a moment glancing back even though she had been told not to, and saw the silhouette of Frank dangling inches off the ground in the grip of another man that made him look like a child by comparison.

Her rescuer, hearing her pause in her flight, turned slightly toward her. She gasped when glowing red eyes pinned her to the pavement in horror, " I said GO," said the gravelly voice, and without another thought she fled with the sound of Frank's screams filling her ears.

He took his time, wishing to savor Frank's panic, letting him escape only to recapture him seconds later. Let him land his impotent blows and think he might have a chance at getting away. His guttural laughter making Frank gibber in fear. Finally tiring of toying with his prey, he unleashed the monster within and struck with serious intent, his razor sharp claws laying Frank's flesh open to the bone. Frank's howls of pain feeding the monster satisfyingly, the flowing blood heightening the pleasure. As his final act he drug Frank into the dim light of the dockside and let him see that which was taking his life, laughing as the big man's eyes widened in horror. Then with both hands, he impaled Frank on his claws ripping his throat open and gazed down impassively as the life drained out of him.

He stripped off his bloody clothing and laid it on the edge of the dock, then grabbed Frank by the ankle and with negligible effort hauled him over the edge into the dark water. He swam down into the depths alongside the big cargo ship moored there, towing Frank along with him. He wedged Franks broken body between the propeller blades with a satisfied grin, then swam back up through the murky water. Naked, his big body streaming water, he used a bucket and sluiced the blood from the dock surface clearing away all trace of the violence he had just perpetrated. Then casually pulled clean clothing from the duffle he had brought with him, and dressed with care, placing his bloody clothing into the duffle.

Whistling tunelessly he retraced his steps along the wharf, dropping the duffle into a homeless mans burning trashcan with a pleasant nod and continued on his way. He strolled along the Seattle waterfront past unsuspecting tourists and locals until he could hail a cab to take him back to the airport and his waiting plane. He flew back to Idaho, to his sick father, his worried mom and his childhood friends, more at peace than he'd been in months. With a new determination concerning what he had left in New York, and a plan forming in his mind.


	14. Chapter Sixty Four

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR

Catherine and Vincent spent the next couple of days just being together. They talked about a future neither were certain was feasible but was still wonderful to contemplate. A home of their own, finally free of Muirfield, a cure for Vincent's "condition'. Things they had no way of procuring, but which still fueled hope within them both. A pleasant fantasy. A life filled with friends and family, a rich and happy childhood for their son, love and fulfillment for them. Not by any means sure, but a mounting belief that together they could overcome all obstacles, they still had the ability to dream.

Vincent was stretched out on the couch, his head in Catherine's lap, his ear pressed against her belly listening happily to his child's heartbeat strong and steady. He had never known such peace and serenity, at least not for a very long time. Catherine's gentle hand smoothed his hair back from his forehead, her fingers tenderly tracing the scar on his right cheek, lingered trembling on his lips. He opened his eyes and looked up into hers, the breath squeezed from his lungs by the love he found pooled there in the depths. " I love you so much", she whispered, her voice soft and aching with emotion.

He sat up and faced her, letting everything he felt for her shine in his eyes. He hadn't been aware that he was capable of feeling so much at once. It jumbled together in his heart, everything good and right stirred into a solid love that filled him up and spilled out in his smile. He reached out and tucked a errant strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips trail down her cheek until they reached her chin which he tipped up, lowering his lips tenderly to hers in a kiss that said more than verbalization ever could. The fact that she could say those words to him again after all that had happened, told him more about the strength of her feelings than the words themselves were capable of conveying. " And I love you more,' he said quietly against her lips, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed in contentment.

It was early afternoon, pale sunlight filtered through the heavy curtains casting long shadows across the carpet. Motes of dust danced in the brightest rays, the cut glass of the flower vase on the table, cast rainbows off its facets. It was quiet here at the edge of the world, and they could almost forget that a wider, wilder rush of life and humanity bustled around them. Swirled like water around the shores of their tranquil refuge. Outside the windows skeletal trees stood sentry against the coming winter, a silent barrier to the grey sky and roiling clouds. Inside a fire crackled in the hearth, and from Catherine's cup of tea emanated twisting fingers of steam, the heat blushing her cheeks prettily. Vincent watched the play of light on her features, thinking how beautiful she was. Had always been, but in this moment, her beauty was breathtaking and ethereal.

She was thinking much the same thing as she gazed at him over the rim of her tea cup. In the anemic glow through the frosted window, his face looked ten years younger, fresh and untroubled. Full of hope and promise, she got a glimpse of a Vincent unencumbered by the weight of his past, and he was beautiful. Laughter lightened the dark brown of his eyes, turning them almost golden and they held her gaze steadily. Their connection sizzled through their locked gaze, words unnecessary . Desire rose like flames, licking at the emotional tinder, burning and blazing through them both. They reached for one another simultaneously, lips searching to quench the fire, and instead fed it. Hands explored , caressed, adding fuel.

Vincent pulled her into his lap, wrapping strong arms around her, drawing her as close as was humanly possible. Lips finding the tender flesh of her neck below her ear, his breath ragged and hot against her skin, sending ripples of delight through her. Her arm around his neck, she buried her hand in his hair pulling his head closer, kissing his temple and sighing his name. He lifted his face, his eyes dark and smoky from the fire burning inside him, " I love you Catherine."

Trying to get her breathing under control, she smiled tenderly, cupping his cheek, " I love you too," she replied, " And as much as I would like nothing more than to continue this to its natural conclusion, I think we had better cool off a bit…" she chuckled at the chagrin in his expression, and dropped a smiling kiss onto his pursed lips. " I'm sorry love," she said with real regret, " but I'm afraid making love would be uncomfortable for us both at this stage of my pregnancy." He dropped his eyes from hers somewhat shamefully, and she tipped his face up with a finger under his chin until his eyes met hers, " Don't for one second think I wouldn't like to…in fact, that was just about the hardest thing I've ever had to say," she trilled a laugh, a blush staining her already flushed cheeks. " I've never wanted anyone the way I want you right now. Never loved another human being so much in my life. Vincent?" He looked up into her eyes, " I hope you know by now that you are my entire world. You're everything to me…you DO know that…right?'

He nodded, his eyes welling up with tears, " I know," he replied, " I can see it in your eyes…I hope you can see the same in mine? Feel it in my touch…hear it in my voice…Catherine, I have never known or loved anyone the way I love you, with this intensity or so completely. Like you truly are a missing piece to my soul. I'd be lost without you."

She sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder, " that was very romantic,' she grinned against his neck, " If I had been standing up, my knees would have gone all weak."

He chuckled, some of the intensity leaching away, " In that case I'm glad you were sitting…getting you up off the floor in your condition might have required beastly strength."

" Nice," she pouted, " Well, that dispelled the mood," she grinned to take the sting out of the words, " But you make a valid point. Tess was right, I'm big as a house," she rubbed her belly thoughtfully, " This kid is going to be born full grown I think."

Vincent turned his head and kissed the tip of her nose, " You're stunningly beautiful," he replied stoutly, making her grin. He placed his hand over hers on her swollen stomach," Though I have to admit, he's going to be a big baby." He frowned a little, " Maybe we should discuss the possibility of a caesarean? I mean, as tiny as you are, you might be in for a difficult and prolonged delivery…'

" Well.." she replied with a grimace, " You're the doctor here…do you think it's necessary?"

" I don't know," he said, " Maybe we should have a pelvic exam, but it's not uncommon to have a caesarean when the fetus is large, and this boy is definitely that. We can elect to have it done, and if it saves you pain and causes less distress to the baby, it might be a good idea.'

" Well then, maybe we should discuss it with Evan next week when I go in for my exam?" She replied somewhat tensely.

He smiled, " Don't worry needlessly love," he said soothingly, " Both Evan and I will be there during the birth, not many women have two doctors who are so emotionally invested at their bedside. We'll make sure nothing happens to either of you, I promise you."

She nodded easily, relaxing marginally, " I know, I'm in good hands." She smiled and kissed him, " In fact, none better. Though I have to admit, I'll be happy when he's on the outside as opposed to the inside. He's heavy."

" I'm sure," he replied, " In fact, it might be a good idea if you go take a nap while I try and come up with something for dinner. You could use the rest."

She yawned as he was speaking, as though illustrating his point and she grinned sheepishly, " Yeah, maybe I will go lay down for a bit."

She slid off his lap and he stood to help her up, which took an effort on both their parts. He hugged her gently and gave her a kiss, sending her off to her room with a smile.

He was gathering ingredients for dinner when Catherine's phone rang. He picked it up and saw that the caller was JT, so he answered it.

" Hey JT," he said hesitantly, not sure how JT was going to react to hearing his voice on Catherine's phone.

" Vincent?" JT asked in surprise, " What are you doing answering Catherine's phone? Is she alright?"

" yeah JT, she's fine, she's just taking a nap," he replied with a slight edge to his voice.

" Are you at the house?" JT asked, not quite able to hide the mild suspicion in his.

"Yeah, I'm at the house," Vincent replied stiffly, this wasn't going exactly as he'd hoped.

" How long have you been there?' JT asked shortly, sounding a bit like a cop, and setting Vincent's teeth on edge.

" I've been here for six days…by INVITATION," he stressed carefully, keeping his tone mild, " Why do you ask?"

" Six days?" JT sighed in what sounded like relief, " And Catherine's been there all that time with you? You haven't been in the city?"

" Yes, she's been with me the entire time, hasn't been out of my sight, or me out of hers in that time, and NO I haven't been in the city…what the hell is going on JT?" he was exasperated with the third degree.

JT let out a deep sigh and then hesitated, " Look, I don't want to talk about this over the phone. I was calling to see if Catherine was going to be at home tomorrow morning. Actually I was going to see if she'd seen you, or knew where you were. I'm glad to know you're _there_. I have something I need to talk to both of you about….but not on the phone."

" You're being very cryptic JT," Vincent replied slightly annoyed.

" I know, but it's necessary. So, will you be around tomorrow morning?" JT asked.

" Yeah JT, we'll be here. What time are you coming?"

" I should be able to make it before noon." JT replied, " and Vincent?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm glad you're there. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," Vincent replied, staring at the phone in confusion when JT hung up.


	15. Chapter Sixty Five

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE

**_I'm sorry this update has been so long in coming. Real life has taken me for a ride the last couple of weeks. I've not had a good time lately, and unfortunately, my writing time has been minimal. But I'm hoping to get this finished very soon. I appreciate the number of emails I have received asking me if I'm ok…it's been heartwarming, and you are some of the best people I have ever had the privilege to write for. Thanks for sticking with it. Spirit_**

Vincent wandered around the kitchen distractedly, pulling things out for the evening meal, and then putting them away again. His mind going over the conversation he had had with JT. His friend had sounded suspicious of him, but he couldn't imagine why. Well…he supposed his past performance as a partner to Catherine had given rise to certain doubts, but Vincent didn't think that JT had been concerned about that. It was something else, something more sinister by the sound of it, and he was heartily tired of sinister.

He was standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open, just staring at the contents, when Catherine came down the hall rubbing sleep from her eyes. She smiled, he looked like a teenage boy standing there with his head inside the fridge. For a minute, she got a premonition of what their son would look like in later years, could hear herself asking " What are you looking for?" hear him reply, " Something to eat…but there's nothing good in here." A typical conversation between mom and teenage son, one a million moms had had with a million sons. It felt good to imagine "normal".

He glanced around when he heard her approach, and smiled sheepishly, " hey,' he straightened and closed the door, "how was the nap?'

" Refreshing," she replied with a smile, " What are you doing?" She waved a hand at the fridge and he grinned, " I was looking for something for dinner, but I seem to have brain freeze all of a sudden." He paused and looked at her speculatively, " What do you think about going out to eat?

" Out?' she asked in surprise, " You mean like…OUT, out? Like a restaurant? With real napkins and waiters and the like?"

He walked towards her slowly his eyes on hers, a seductive smile on his lips, " yeah, like that…it could be our first real date."

She snickered, glancing down at her belly, " Eight months pregnant and we're going on our first date?…we seem to have gotten this a little backwards," she smiled when he chuckled appreciatively, " But actually, that sounds lovely." She eyed him suspiciously, " Are you paying?"

"Absolutely," he replied with mock offense, " What kind of date would it be if I let you pay?"

She grinned, " For me? A _normal_ one…this will be novel," she chuckled.

He put his hands on her shoulders and smilingly turned her around, giving her a familiar pat on the butt, " Then go get ready and I'll meet you in the living room in a half hour…" She glanced back over her shoulder with a frown, " Ok, ok…" he relented laughingly, " In an hour. Better?" She nodded and headed off toward her room and he to his.

When they rendezvoused in the living room an hour later, both were freshly showered and changed,. Catherine wore a soft velour emerald green dress that complemented her eyes. Vincent was in his standard jeans and tee, but both were relatively new and neither could take their eyes off of one another. " You look stunning," he said softly, his eyes bright and his voice husky. She smiled shyly, " You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, suddenly embarrassed by the urge to forget dinner and peel him out of the snug fitting t-shirt. He read the desire in her face and laughed , " Preaching to the choir with that thought my love, " she blushed and he dropped a swift kiss onto her upturned mouth, " But I think dinner is a more "practical" idea." He pulled her coat from the rack and held it out for her to put on. As he slipped it onto her shoulders he let his hands rest there for a moment, then pressed a kiss to her temple," Besides…' he grinned at her when she looked back at him, " I'm rather looking forward to showing off my girl."

She made a wry face, " All 300 pounds of her,' she replied self deprecatingly. He laughed, " Just more of you to love at the moment," he said chivalrously, " Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, suddenly a bit excited by the idea of something so mundane as a "date". " Where are you taking me?" She asked.

He guided her out the front door and down the steps to the car, " Well m'lady," he said handing her into the passenger seat, " That depends on what you're in the mood for. The sky's the limit….as long as it's under a hundred bucks,' he chuckled.

She waited until he was behind the wheel then replied, " There's a nice little Italian Bistro in town…would that do?"

" Admirably," he replied equitably, " We can order a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs and reenact the date scene from Lady and the Tramp." he leaned towards her pretending to slurp a noodle until he met her lips in a kiss, feigning mock surprise. She snickered and swatted at him playfully, " Somewhat apropos," she replied with a grin.

" Then let's be off,' he said starting the car and driving out onto the road.

The restaurant was quiet, only a few other diners were enjoying the ambiance when they arrived. It was a typical Italian bistro with checkered tablecloths and candles melting onto the necks of wicker encased wine bottles. But it was softly lit , and quiet string music lent a romantic air to the room. Travel posters depicting Italian vacation destinations adorned the walls and though it was a rather cliché little place, the company more than made up for the lack of originality.

Vincent was at his most gentlemanly, taking her coat, pulling out her chair, even ordering a nice Bordeaux and allowing her a couple of glasses. After the waiter took their order and departed she smiled and said, " This is really nice Vincent….thank you."

He dropped his eyes from hers for a moment and when he looked back up his gaze was troubled, " You're welcome," he replied, then sighed gently, " I only wish we could do more of this…you deserve to be wined and dined and treated like this all the time. I wish it wasn't just stolen moments and rare occasions…" he trailed off and looked away self consciously.

Catherine sighed too and reached across the table to enclose his fingers in hers, drawing his gaze back to her uncertainly, " Don't start that again," she said, " We are together….richer, poorer, pregnant or fit, come what may. I'm aware of what we're up against…but Vincent, " she held his eyes steadily, " I love you, and even if we can't do this sort of thing all the time like other couples, the rarity makes it all the sweeter. Please believe that I wouldn't trade a quiet evening with you, for all the nightlife New York has to offer…ok?"

Resolving not to waste the opportunity, he nodded and smiled. She really was a keeper this one, and he didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he wasn't going to screw it up again. " Ok," he replied.

He remembered suddenly about JT and said, " By the way, JT called this afternoon while you were sleeping, he's going to come up to the house tomorrow."

Catherine smiled warmly, " That'll be good, it's been a while since we've seen him…what did he have to say?"

Vincent recounted the cryptic conversation, and Catherine looked as puzzled as he had. " I wonder what that's all about?" she said curiously.

He shrugged, " I'm not sure…but frankly it didn't sound like it was going to be great news.'

" Well," she said with a slight frown, " I guess we'll find out tomorrow…in the meantime, I want to enjoy our first date," she smiled, effectively ending his rumination.

Their dinner arrived and they tucked in, both surprisingly hungry, and rather grateful that someone else had cooked it and would be cleaning it up. They laughed and flirted and to a casual observer, they would have seemed like any other happy expectant couple.

Unfortunately, they _were_ being observed, and the interest was far from casual.


	16. Chapter Sixty Six

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX

Catherine's phone rang as Vincent was paying their bill, the caller ID informed her that it was Geoff. She almost didn't answer it, even though he had been gone a week without a word. She had missed him, but had been so focused on Vincent and rebuilding their relationship, that she hadn't really spared much thought for her friend. She paused for another ring, trying to decide if now was the time to talk with him, but her conscience wouldn't let her let it go to voice mail, so she hit answer.

" Geoff," she infused her voice with more enthusiasm than she actually felt, " It's so good to hear from you…..how are you?"

" Hey beautiful,' said the familiar voice, " I'm doing alright, how are you?"

" I'm good," she replied her eyes on Vincent as he crossed the room towards her. His eyebrows raised questioningly, she mouthed "Geoff" at him. He grimaced and motioned that he would go get the car while she talked, so she could have a little privacy. She smiled and nodded and returned her attention to the conversation. " How's your dad doing?"

" He's getting stronger every day," Geoff chuckled, " And driving my mom nuts with requests for home cooked meals. He's apparently not too fond of hospital food."

" I'm so glad he's getting better….when are you coming home?" The question was more to gauge how much time she and Vincent would have to themselves, than eagerness for his return, but he didn't need to know that.

" Why? " he asked a smile in his voice, " You miss me?"

" Of course you big dope," she laughed, her voice sounding more natural, " Are you going to be there much longer?"

" Probably a couple more weeks," he replied with an exaggerated sigh, " Dad's going to have to slow down now, and I need to get some of his affairs in order. I'm trying to get the business sold, and find them a smaller place closer to a larger town. Dad doesn't want to move away from New Meadows, he's lived here all his life, but the nearest major med center is in Boise, and that's where mom wants to move. So we've been….negotiating," he laughed wryly. " But he's stubborn…maybe not as stubborn as my mom, but they're world class bullheads the two of them, so this might take a while. Is everything ok there? You and Vincent doing alright?"

Catherine paused considering, wondering how much she should tell him, then decided he was her best friend and deserved the truth. " Everything is great,' she replied truthfully. " Vincent and I are reconnecting, we've hit our stride I think…we spend a lot of time together obviously, and we've managed to talk through the rough spots. I'm confident, and happy…" she paused again, waiting to see if he'd respond and when he was silent she said, " I've always loved him you know…and I believe we're going to be good now. He's excited about the baby, and being a family…it's all coming together."

" That's great," he replied, but his tone didn't match his words, " I'm relieved that he's taking care of you in my absence, and I'm happy that you two seem to be moving forward…look beautiful, I need to go, I just wanted to touch base and hear your voice…make sure everything was ok. I'll keep in touch and let you know what my plans are as I figure them out, ok?"

Catherine was a little concerned by the monotone, but put it down to stress and weariness, "Ok my friend," she replied warmly, " You take care, and tell your folks I said Hi, will you?"

" Sure kiddo," he said sounding tired and depressed, " I'll call you soon. Tell Vincent I said hello. Bye now."

" Good bye Geoff, talk soon." she replied and heard the click when he hung up. She sat for a minute gazing at the phone in her hand, slightly worried by the conversation. He hadn't sounded good, and she hadn't been particularly interested in wheedling information out of him. To be honest, she was somewhat relieved that she and Vincent still had some time together, alone. She loved Geoff, but intuited that things might get a bit…awkward when he returned and they were all under the same roof.

Vincent appeared at the door just then, looking pleased that she was no longer on the phone and gathered up her coat . He helped her into it and ushered her outside and into the car waiting at the curb. " How's Geoff doing?" he asked, though she could tell by his inflection that it was a courtesy as opposed to actual curiosity. She got the clear impression that Geoff was the last thing he wanted to talk about tonight. She kept her response brief and to the point, " He's alright…a little tired and stressed I think, but alright. He said he's probably going to be in Idaho for a few more weeks."

Vincent pulled away from the curb, ostensibly focused on his driving, and trying not to look overtly pleased by that information. Catherine hid a smile at his blatant satisfaction. He glanced at her, then smiled sheepishly, " Would it make me a terrible person to admit I'm glad he won't be back for a while?"

" Well," she replied with a sardonic grin, " If so, then I'm a terrible person too. I have to admit I've enjoyed having you all to myself."

" Ditto," he replied catching her gaze and smiling warmly. He reached over and took her hand, and they drove the rest of the way to the house in companionable silence.

Geoff dropped the phone on the seat of the rental car he had picked up in Bethlehem a couple of days ago, and watched as Vincent settled Catherine into the passenger seat of her car. In the darkness of the alley across from the restaurant, his eyes glowed a livid red.


	17. Chapter Sixty Seven

CHAPTER SIXTY SEVEN

JT timed his arrival the next morning to coincide with breakfast, though they couldn't prove it had been intentional. He sat down at the kitchen table and nursed a cup of coffee. The initial conversation, while banal, was stilted none the less. He looked distracted and harried and was rather more terse than usual, and after a only a few minutes of what passed for pleasantries with JT, he sighed and got down to business.

He let his gaze drift past Catherine's worried countenance, to lock on Vincent with a penetrating intensity that made the latter somewhat nervous. " What's going on JT?" he asked without any more ado, his friends' strange demeanor was beginning to get on his nerves. Instead of answering, JT fished a newspaper clipping out of his jacket pocket, smoothed it out on the flat surface of the table, and then slid it across so that Catherine and Vincent who were sitting side by side, could read it together. The headline read:

GRUESOM MURDER IN ASTORIA

"A body was found Friday morning in Ravenswood park, only blocks from the Astoria police department, in a manner reminiscent of last years Vigilante killings. The white male, presumably out for an evening run as he was dressed in track gear, was mutilated almost beyond recognition. The remains were only able to be identified by means of the drivers license and dental records, as one David Wallace, a life long resident of the neighborhood. Robbery was ruled out , as the victims wallet was undisturbed, and he was wearing a gold Rolex watch when he was found. Police are baffled by the crime as local residents indicated that Wallace was well liked, had no enemies or affiliation with any criminal activities. The motive for this senseless murder remains a mystery, though police are investigating vigorously. "

Vincent and Catherine finished reading at the same moment, and looked up at JT simultaneously, wearing the same horrified expression. JT nodded slowly and said, " I know…eerie, right?"

Vincent began to understand the tone of yesterdays conversation with JT, " And you thought this might be ME…right?" He was angry, and more than a little hurt that JT could even think him capable of such brutality. JT looked slightly chagrined, but shrugged and replied, " We haven't been close for a while…things change. I didn't know what to think."

Vincent stood abruptly, his chair screeching across the tile floor. His eyes blazed with indignation, " We've known each other since we were kids. No one knows me better, with the possible exception of Catherine, and in all that time have you ever known me to take a life without reason?"

JT held Vincent's angry gaze steadily, showing no remorse for having had doubts, " No," he replied honestly, " I have never known you to take a life without good reason…but as I said, we haven't been in contact, I know that your DNA has undergone mutation before, and frankly, I just couldn't be sure it wasn't you."

Catherine reached out her hand and placed it on Vincent's forearm in a placating manner, " Vincent, calm down. If JT had seriously thought you a murderer, do you think he'd be here right now?'

Vincent tore his gaze away from JT and looked down at her. She arched an eyebrow in silent remonstration, and indicated his chair. He drew a deep cleansing breath, pulled his chair back to the table and sat down again with his arms folded defensively across his chest. He refused to look at JT, his chin on his chest and his eyes averted.

JT sighed, " Look," he said, " I'm sorry if I offended you, but you have to admit…the details are damning. And that isn't all…"

Vincent looked up sharply, and Catherine turned her eyes back to JT in consternation, " What do you mean?"

" On the way up here there was a news report about a second murder, this one in Midtown last night, same M.O. " He shook his head, this time apologetically, " Look Vincent…I know this wasn't you, but someone out there is either a copycat, or trying to implicate you and I thought you should know. Tess and Evan are both on the case, and I'll be honest, I'm surprised they haven't already come up here to question you themselves."

" Maybe _they_ have more faith in me than you do,' Vincent growled.

JT shrugged again, " Faith has nothing to do with it," he replied, " They're going to follow the evidence, and unfortunately, it bears a striking resemblance to your past."

Vincent, though still angry, had to admit he had a point, and nodded shortly.

Catherine took a deep breath and said, " I can assure you, and Tess and Evan for that matter, that whoever is doing this, it isn't Vincent. Aside from dinner in town last night, neither of us has left the house in a week. Not to mention the fact that the Wallace man was an innocent, and that is definitely not Vincent's M.O."

JT nodded, " Yeah, and from what I could gather, the Wallace murder was quite messy," he gave Vincent a wry smile, " and that was never your style either."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence," Vincent replied sarcastically.

JT ignored the snaky comment and continued, " Now that we've established that it wasn't you, there begs the question, then who? Can you think of anyone that might have a grudge against you? You were holed up in Astoria for seven months…did you get into anything with someone there? Maybe one of the guys on the docks?"

Vincent didn't answer for a moment, a horrible thought blossomed in his consciousness, and was viciously discarded. The fact that the murder had taken place in Astoria was unnervingly coincidental. The only people that knew he had spent the last seven months there, were JT, Catherine and….Geoff. Geoff, who was a Muirfield creation, like himself. Vincent shook his head negatively, as much to dislodge the suspicion as in answer to JT's question. It couldn't be…Geoff was in Idaho. Or was he? Even if he wasn't…even if he was the one doing this…who was going to believe him? Vincent was the only one who knew about Geoff , and it wasn't as though he could provoke him into revealing himself, he could control the change. And what motive would he have for framing him? His mind raced. In an effort to calm it he glanced at Catherine and found her watching him, their eyes met and held, and suddenly he understood. **_She_** was the motive. The realization rocked him, but the solution eluded him. He was certain that he had hit on the answer, but had no clue how to handle it. Catherine would never believe it, would never even entertain the notion unless he had incontrovertible proof. He had no idea how to procure it, but he would have to if he didn't want to lose her. And that was NOT an option, so he had better come up with something quick. He was going to need help, but he didn't know where he would find it. Everyone loved Geoff, he had made sure of that, and not even JT would be willing to aid him in this. So he was on his own.


End file.
